Libre
by Keicchi
Summary: Cuando observó a Haru se dio cuenta enseguida: él había reaccionado, él estaba prestandole atención. No era el centro de su mundo... pero tampoco estaba fuera de el. [MakoHaru]
1. Morning Light

_**A/N: **Mi primera colaboración en este hermoso fandom, por favor sean buenos conmigo *hace una reverencia*  
_

**_ADV: _**drama, drama. Angst. Drama. Yaoi (boyxboy), kinda lime... lemon. pequeño RinHaru. ¿Triangulos amorosos? Obviamente, duh... No otros pairings involucrados (soy muy malo manejando más de dos parejas siGHS). Ya mencioné drama? y muchas plost twists...

* * *

1. **-Prólogo.-**

Makoto miró de nuevo a su amigo mientras caminaban por el puente aquella tarde. El sol ya casi ausente sobre el cielo violáceo y el sonido del rio fluyendo debajo de sus pies. Él pudo observar el brillo de sus ojos azules al escuchar el sonido, como ansiando poder arrojarse en ese mismo momento debajo de aquel camino. Sin embargo el castaño, lejos de despabilarlo solo se encontraba de nuevo hipnotizado en los gestos de su compañero. Tantos años con él ayudaron a comprenderle de formas que otras personas no entenderían. Muchos confunden a Haruka como una persona cerrada, fría y prodigiosa. Makoto sabía que no era todo de él. De hecho, había mucho más. Pero, ¿podría él explicarlo si alguna vez alguien le pregunta? ¿Qué veía en ese chico de cabellos oscuros, ojos del color del océano que denotaban una mirada perdida constantemente?

No había forma...

Al sentir que el morocho empezaba a reducir los pasos, él apremió:_ -deberíamos apurarnos, pronto anochecerá._

Lejos de conturbarse de algún modo, Haruka simplemente _asintió._

Makoto disfrutaba cada momento que estaba con él, como siempre lo hizo, y casi se convirtió su preocupación en una necesidad, tal como si fuera su madre, de cuidarlo, protegerlo... de prestarle atención y comprenderle. Pero tal vez no era del todo así, ya que ni el mismo lo comprendía.

Y no fue hasta ese momento que a su mente regresó la imagen de Rin. Aquel Matsuoka Rin que no era igual al que conocían en secundaria. Estaba preocupado por Haru, después de saber lo que sucedió aquel invierno luego de que él regresara de Australia.

_"¿Como se supone que iba a saber que era esa la razón, sino me lo dices, Haru-chan...?"_

Pero era en vano, porque él aun así sabía muy bien que su amigo no es tan abierto con sus emociones. Pero había algo... cuando sus facetas cambiaban ligeramente y eran más notorias que normalmente. Para Makoto eran tan fugaces como el tiempo mismo, pero las notaba. Él se dio cuenta; la mirada de Haru cuando vio a Rin de nuevo. Por aquella vez, y de hecho, parte de muchas otras, el morocho centraba toda su atención en el pelirrojo. Y cada vez que eso sucedía, por alguna extraña razón, sentía su garganta cerrarse y su pecho presionarle. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Decepción? ¿...envidia?

Tal vez después de todo, si era una de esas. O tal vez una apresurada mezcla de los tres.

_"Quisiera que alguna vez... centraras tu atención en mí, así como lo haces con el agua... o incluso a él..."_ Ni el mismo entendía los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza en todo momento. ¿Desde cuándo él pensaba de esta forma? ¿que había sido eso? él apretó sus puños deseando poder golpearse a sí mismo en ese instante...

-¿Sucede algo?

Detuvo sus pasos por la voz de Haru chocando de lleno en su realidad. Él... estaba preguntándole si le sucedía algo. Lo estaba tomando en cuenta, ¿en aquel momento?

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios levemente mientras rascaba su cabeza. -N-No... No es nada.- Haru sin embargo, continuó con su mirada fija por unos segundos más, y al mirarle, cada vez sentía mas hundirse en el mar de sus ojos. Makoto fue el que terminó el contacto visual primero, volviendo la vista adelante. -...vamos.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Él no era de esta forma. De hecho Makoto sentía que ninguno de los dos estaba actuando como lo hacía normalmente. Y eso le inquietaba. Bastante...

Como él no lo hacía, las palabras no se volvieron a escuchar entre ellos. Solo silencio les rodeaba, que a pesar del río y la ciudad, parecía tan pesado como si estuvieran encerrados en un cuarto oscuro. Pero cuanto más y más lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que no tenía nombre para ponerle a la preocupación que rondaba en su mente. Makoto tenía miedo, estaba aterrado de que Haru alguna vez se alejara de él. Por eso permanecía cerca, observándole, preocupándose, sin apartarse de su lado. Porque Haru le importaba, y era eso lo que sentía y estaba seguro de que seguiría sintiendo.

-Nos veremos mañana en la escuela.- Levantó la mano desde el otro lado de la calle antes de verlo a Haru acercarse a la puerta de su casa. El ojiazul dio la vuelta dirigiéndole una mirada que podría haber parecido inexpresiva, Makoto sin embargo la reconoció como un "te veo mañana". Forzó una sonrisa curvar su boca de nuevo mientras empezaba a caminar hacía su hogar.

_"¿Qué hay con esta sensación?"_ Desde la llegada de Rin se había sentido de esa forma.

-x-


	2. Moondrops

-x-

Una cortina color negruzca cubría la pared a la que él estaba mirando. Las paredes, de un rojo fuerte, debido a la poca luz apenas podía distinguirse donde empezaba y terminaba el suelo del mismo color. Muchas veces, Makoto se encontraba en ese lugar. Tan extraño, a la vez tan familiar en su mente. A su alrededor no había nadie, él parecía estar solo, y simplemente sonaba una y otra vez la misma tecla del piano tocada torpemente. Sin embargo, él no se preguntaba donde estaba. Era como si lo supiera del principio al final, a pesar de no hacerlo.

Siguió de pie en el medio de aquel cuarto hasta que giró su cabeza hacía la derecha. Antes no lo había notado, pero la habitación no estaba completamente vacía: había una cama roja como las paredes, enorme y de apariencia fina. Se preguntó si sería tan suave al tacto como a la vista.

[¿Qué es eso?]

Escuchó una voz que aunque sonaba fuera de su cabeza parecía retumbarle dentro de la mente.

[¿Qué hay ahí?]

Makoto tomó su cabeza con ambas manos. Aquella voz se insertaba tan dentro de él que era intimidante. A pesar de que era su propia voz la que oía.

[¿Deberías acercarte?]

_"¿D-De qué hablas…?"_ El castaño dejó caer sus manos y caminó con total parsimonia hacía la gran cama. Apoyó una rodilla sobre ella y comprobó con su mano que el tacto era una seda casi irreal. Parecía poder deslizarse sobre ella, hipnotizado por sus colores y sensaciones.

[Mira…]

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar una prominencia al medio de la cama. No podía saber que era debido a las sabanas rojas que lo cubrían. Él tanteó con su mano derecha la fina seda hasta llegar a la extremidad. Quedó perplejo al encontrar una figura debajo de aquellas sabanas. El de pelo negro parecía estar sumido en un profundo sueño. Makoto simplemente quedó con su mano en el aire, congelado sin saber que pensar. Pero ninguna de las palabras que cruzaron por su mente fue "¿Dónde estoy?" o "¿Por qué esta Haru-chan aquí?"; sino más bien, "¿…Qué debería hacer?"

_[Haru está aquí. ¿Qué harás?]_

El castaño sumió sus dedos entre las hebras oscuras de Haru. Era suave y extraño, a pesar de que Mako estaba seguro de haber sentido su cabello antes; seco, mojado, ¿era suave de todas formas? Aún sentado en la cama giró su cuerpo para acercarse aún más a su amigo. Extendió su pulgar sobre las mejillas del dormido Haruka y comprobó la misma suavidad en su piel. Y también era bastante cálida…

_"¿E-Eh…? ¿Tiene fiebre?"_ Juntó sus frentes y efectivamente se dio cuenta de que Haru estaba volando de fiebre. Así de cerca también escuchó su respiración pausada y pesada. Sus ojos que estaban cerrados, ahora le chocaban de lleno, un intenso color como el zafiro.

_"…"_

Haru simplemente lo observó, sin gesto en su rostro, mientras trataba de adaptar sus ojos al despertar.

_"Haru…"_ Makoto empezaba a desesperarse un poco. Aunque no era la primera vez que había cuidado de él estando enfermo, en ese momento no estaba para nada seguro de lo que debía hacer. Estaba perdido. Desorientado. Entrecerró su mirada jade en la de él, esperando a que le dijera algo. Los segundos pasaron y él no abrió la boca. Su silencio era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero ahora le parecía tan necesario que casi se sentía vacio en ese lugar. "¿…Haru?" volvió a llamarle como si su esperanza era que anteriormente no le había oído, el otro a cambio, pestañeó una vez.

_"¿Qué?"_ Fue un murmuro que respondió por primera vez a su pregunta. En cambio, el castaño no sabía que quería decirle.

_"Umm… deberíamos…uh, buscar algo para calmar tu fiebre."_ Dio la vuelta para darse cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada más en esa habitación, y por alguna razón, no consideró la puerta como lugar de salida. Aunque allí estaba, de color caoba, una enorme decorando las vacías paredes._ "¿Qué hago ahora?"_ el castaño quiso levantarse y el otro le detuvo tomándole del brazo.

_"…estoy bien."_ Fue lo único que dijo cuando obtuvo su atención. Su rostro estaba enrojecido por el calor que le estaba azotando, y su respiración aun era pesada y monótona, esto solo hacía que Mako se preocupara aun más.

_"¿Qué debería hacer?"_ repitió una y otra vez bajo su aliento, sintiéndose inútil por no poder hacer nada. Haru tenía el uniforme de la escuela, su camisa, su saco y Mako podía sentir que eso le era aún más pesado para su fiebre.

_"Solo tengo que esperar un poco más…"_

_"¿Esperar? ¿Esperar qué?"_ Con un deje de sorpresa vuelve a enfocar la mirada en su rostro. Haru entorna sus ojos azules y da una sonrisa que aunque podría haber sido imperceptible, el castaño la vio enseguida.

_"A qué regrese Rin…"_

El de ojos verdes contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. ¿Por qué estaba hablando de Rin? Solo ellos dos estaban aquí. Solo él podía cuidarlo. No necesitaban a Rin aquí. Esas fueron las palabras que pasaron por su cabeza.

_"Pero,"_ abrió su boca involuntariamente. _"Yo estoy aquí. ¿Acaso… no puedo ayudarte?"_

_"Esperaré a que regrese Rin…"_ volvió a murmurar el morocho mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Mako bajó la cabeza. Su cabello castaño rozando sus orejas y su frente. Su mirada fija en el suelo de color escarlata.

_-¿Por qué no puedo ser yo…?-_ fue el murmuro que traspaso sus sueños y le hizo dar cuenta de que había despertado.

Apenas y entraba un poco de luz por las cortinas que tapaban el gran ventanal. Debajo de su cama se podía oír el sonido de voces, las de su familia que ya estaban desayunando, seguramente. Su alarma no había sonado, y tendría que haberlo hecho hacía más de media hora. Sintió frío en su rostro y al llevar su mano, confirmó que estaba húmedo. Sus mejillas y ojos lo estaban, como si hubiera estado llorando.

_-¿…Un sueño?_

Cuando su hermana pequeña vino a despertarlo, Mako dio la vuelta en la cama hacía la pared para que la niña no viera su rostro y se preocupara.

_-Onii-chan, ¿Te sientes mal? Mamá dijo que si no estabas bien que no fueras a la escuela._

Él no era un vago, ni mucho menos un fan de ausentarse a las clases, pero por alguna razón, con sus ojos pesados y adoloridos, le sonaba una buena opción hoy.

_-…Gracias. Creo que lo haré.-_ Sonrió a pesar de que su hermana no lo vería pero por alguna razón suavizaba su tono de voz.

_-¿Necesitas algo?_

_-No, no por ahora._

-x-


	3. Distant Sunset

A pesar de que lo hubiera deseado, él no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño desde ese momento. Su cuerpo se sentía bien, activo… saludable. Pero su mente no lo estaba. No era ni la primera ni la última vez que soñaba la misma cosa, una y otra vez. Aunque soñar con Haru no era novedad. Mako siempre suponía que, la mirada de él, era suficientemente fuerte como para impregnarse en tu memoria y permanecer hasta en tus sueños. Esa era la clase de persona especial que Haru era. Pero Makoto era el único que veía su valor no basándose en su talento prodigioso. Aunque él reconocía que la forma de nadar del morocho era única, genial y especial, siempre se vio arrastrado a simplemente _observarlo a él como es_. Como un todo. Como Haru.

Haru era especial para mucha gente pero sobretodo, era _especial para él. _Y aunque le preguntaran un millón y medio de veces, Mako jamás podía explicar con claridad que significaba todo eso.

Para colmo sus sueños solo le ayudaban a confundirle más. Pensar en su amigo día y noche no cambiaría el hecho de la realidad: era extraño y absurdo. Y aún así, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

_"Um, mi abuela decía que cuando estornudas, es porque alguien esta hablando de ti." Murmuró Haru mientras sobaba su nariz. Mako le observó reprimiendo las ganas de volver a retarle porque estaba semi desnudo en el medio de la habitación._

_"Toma." Le extendió un paquete de pañuelos al que el morocho tomó luego de un segundo para aliviarse._

_"¿En serio?" Extendió sus manos el rubio con una sonrisa brillante. "Ha de ser Rin-chan, ¿verdad?"_

_ Ambos vieron el rostro de Haru pero dudaba que Nagisa le hubiera prestado atención. Sus ojos azules se abrían de par en par, como si estuviera repentinamente congelado y confundido. Fue una milésima de segundo que Mako observó su gesto dejarse hasta volver a su seriedad normal. Esos gestos siempre los solía hacer cuando sabía que iba a nadar o tocar el agua, pero también, desde la secundaria baja, cada vez que el nombre de Rin era mencionado en frente de él._

_ El castaño acomodó la caja sobre la mesa y se arrodilló al lado de Haru. "No. Es solo una gripe." Contestó por impulso y al darse cuenta se escudó con una sonrisa antes de que Haru le mirara. _

_Pero ambos se habían dado cuenta. Y parecía que a ninguno de los dos le importaba, realmente, que se supiera. El interés de Haru era específico y notorio, pero solo Mako parecía notarlo en especial. Y esto le provocaba una especie de incomodidad extraña._

Era un tanto parecido, recordó, lo que sintió aquel momento a lo que siente ahora.

_-Imposible…yo no puedo… yo no puedo estar celoso de Rin…- _ Incluso su propia auto conclusión le parecía ridícula. ¿Pero no fue acaso él que suspiró aliviado cuando Rin se fue? Frunció el ceño por sus pensamientos.

Bajo ningún concepto. Él no podía pensar de esa forma. Cuando Rin se fue, fue algo triste. Algo malo para el grupo, y para Haru, porque se veía herido y abandonado por Rin… Y de nuevo concluía sus pensamientos en Haru, un tanto molesto de que él fuera la razón de la mayoría de las cosas.

_-No puede ser…- _Recitó nuevamente como si intentara quitarse de encima esos sentimientos. Tomó las sabanas y se hundió entre ellas, procurando ocultar su rostro y sus manos, alejándose de la realidad, del día soleado allí afuera. No era algo común de él estar ahí cuando había tantas cosas allí afuera. Escapar o esconderse nunca habían sido sus opciones.

Aún así ahora, no encontraba el valor de siquiera moverse de su posición. Extrañamente al cerrar sus ojos, había conseguido encontrarse en los brazos de Morfeo una vez más. Sin embargo, el sonido que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, era uno bajo pero que a la vez era muy molesto.

Estiró su mano para tomar el teléfono celular que vibraba sobre la mesa de luz. Entornó sus ojos hasta que pudo apreciar en la pantalla

_¿Estás enfermo, Mako-chan? Es raro que te ausentes._

_Espero te mejores pronto, ¡aún tenemos las practicas, sabes!_

_Nagisa._

Perfiló sus ojos dejando escapar un bufido. Era cierto. Esta vez le perdonarían la ausencia, pero ¿Cuántas veces más? El club privado donde practicaban era muy estricto. Era el mismo donde Rin estaba…

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Haru ahora. Seguramente contando los segundos hasta que llegara el final de las clases para poder ir a nadar. No puedo evitar su mueca alegre mientras giraba en su cama, posando el teléfono a su lado. Ahora que el club había conseguido los miembros necesarios, solo le quedaba esforzarse al máximo para ganar un torneo, eso sería un logro que la escuela reconocería y sería muy bueno para el club. Y él estaba ahí tirado en la cama sin hacer nada…

_-Ugh.-_ De un salto se levantó de la cama, pero no muy seguro de que debía hacer a continuación. Ya era tarde para ir a la escuela, y tampoco podía aparecer solo para la práctica. Gou estaría furiosa. Cuando emprendió el camino hacia la puerta sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas. _-¿eh…?_

Bajó las escaleras con total parsimonia hasta que diviso a su madre sentada en la silla de la cocina. La mujer se levantó apenas lo vio acercarse.

_-Oh, Makoto, ¿Cómo te sientes? Estas tan pálido.-_

_-Umm, no tan bien como quisiera.-_ Concluyó con decepción. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesada de la cocina mientras su madre apoyaba una sobre su frente.

_-Tienes un poco de fiebre…umm, deberías volver a la cama.-_ La mujer puso una mano sobre su hombro de forma suave y amable. Con la misma sonrisa cálida que él había heredado, le hizo entender que estaba preocupada. Y Makoto no podía hacer que otros se preocuparan por él. Era una molestia. Era algo que no se perdonaría.

_-…Yo…-_ Farfulló sin muchas fuerzas, pero finalmente decidió no concluirlo y simplemente asentir a su madre. Ella le extendió un vaso de agua con una pastilla.

_-Eso te ayudará a calmar tu fiebre. Ahora vuelve a acostarte. Necesitas descansar, Makoto…_

Él no pudo negarse más, y acatando las órdenes de su madre, regresó a la cama dispuesto a conciliar el sueño una vez más. Cuando volvió a acostarse, notó que su teléfono aún emitía luz titilante, y al abrirlo comprobó:

_Mako-chan, después de todo estamos preocupados._

_ Iremos a verte cuando las clases acaben, ¿ok?_

_Nagisa._


	4. Roses of the Sky

-x-

Mako simplemente respondió al mensaje con un _"ok"_. Estaba demasiado ido como para formular algo mejor, además de que la fiebre no le estaba ayudando tanto a mantenerse despierto. Pero sin embargo su estado era más bien como "divagando entre la realidad y el inconsciente", pues aún oía los leves sonidos en la casa y los autos pasar por la calle.

No tenía idea de lo inactiva que era la ciudad en horas laborales. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de apreciarla de esa forma, a pesar de que otras veces había estado enfermo. Pero claro, en peor estado. Sin darse cuenta se encontró abrazando fuertemente la almohada de seda. Era una costumbre que tenía tomar algo entre sus brazos cuando dormía, o cuando no podía. Si le fuera posible estaba seguro de que tendría alguno de los peluches como los que tiene su hermana menor.

_-¿…Mako?-_ La voz de su madre sonaba del otro lado de la habitación, que entró luego de haber golpeado una vez. _-¿Estas despierto?_

_-¿Qué sucede?-_ Intentó levantarse pero su madre lo reparó con una pequeña risa.

_-Nada, nada. Solo quería avisarte que ir a completar un trámite al centro, así que volveré antes de las seis. Tus hermanos vendrán a las cinco treinta, si necesitas algo llámalos a ellos, ¿Si? Y no intentes levantarte si careces de fuerza._

_-Creo que mis amigos vendrán en un rato a verme._

_-Oh, qué bueno. Entonces estaré más aliviada. Tranquilo corazón, estoy seguro de que te recuperaras pronto con la medicina._

El castaño simplemente asintió y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada nuevamente. Escuchó los pasos de su madre y el ruido de la puerta exterior cerrándose despacio. Él aún estaba mareado como para levantarse, y su cabeza le dolía un poco. Era molesto… a él no le gustaba quedarse quieto, inactivo.

No fue hasta veinte minutos después que escuchó la puerta de nuevo, pero una voz más fuerte interrumpió el silencio.

_-¡Con permiso!... ¿Eh? ¿No hay nadie?-_ Esa voz activa era sin duda de Nagisa. No pudo alcanzar a distinguir los demás murmureos luego de su grito.

La puerta del cuarto de Makoto fue tocada una vez para luego abrirse desde el exterior. Mako intentó enfocar la vista cuando la luz de su habitación repentinamente fue encendida por el morocho. Vio las dos figuras que entraron, Nagisa y Haru, con su mochila, y su uniforme escolar. Él de ojos verde tomó impulso para poder sentarse en la cama.

_-Ahh, Mako-chan. -_ Nagisa se arrodilló en el suelo cerca de la cama._-Es extraño que te resfríes, siendo que él que siempre se resfría es-_

_-¿Cómo estás?-_ Haru interrumpió al rubio con semblante serio.

El castaño le sonrió: _-Solo es un resfriado. Estaré bien.-_ Bajó la cabeza. _–Asistiré a la siguiente practica…-_ Le respondió aunque él no lo había preguntado. Seguramente era un problema para Haru. No les dejarían entrar la próxima vez si faltaba un miembro.

El ojiazul mientras escuchaba se sentó al lado del ventanal, de donde la mayor parte de la luz de la habitación provenía. Nagisa también rápidamente se veía ocupado en observar todo lo que pudiera de la habitación ajena. Mako lo miró por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta.

-_¿Qué hay de Kou-chan y Rei-kun?_

_-¡Ah!- Nagisa dio un salto para volverse a acercar a su cama.- Gou-chan quería venir pero tenía que hacer algo con sus amigas antes de asistir a las practicas._ –Él se llevó un dedo a la mejilla._- Y Rei-chan era el encargado de la clase así que saldría un poco más tarde. ¡Dijo que iba a venir! Supongo que llegará en un rato…_

Makoto había preguntado porque estaba preocupado por ellos, pero se llevó una agradable sorpresa de que ambos hayan querido venir a verle. Aunque tal vez era una exageración. Solo fue un día que faltó…

Nagisa fue el que siguió hablando sin parar contándole lo que habían hecho en la mañana, y gran parte de las cosas ni siquiera se trataba de las clases. Haru como siempre parecía sumido en su propio mundo, mirando por la ventana o de vez en cuando observando los extraños movimientos del rubio. El castaño apoyó la espalda sobre la pared mientras reía por lo que le contaba su amigo.

_-Y sabes, la profe Ama-chan dijo que tal vez obtuviste este resfrió por haber estado persiguiendo a Haru y caído a la piscina el día anterior, jeje._

Mako desvió la mirada hacía Haru y lo vio entornar sus ojos un poco mientras continuaba con la vista en la ventana. Era un movimiento leve pero que a él no se le escapó. ¿Por qué fue eso? El castaño recordaba bien lo que el de ojos fucsia le había dicho. Cuando habían terminado las practicas, Haru aún no salía de la piscina, entonces Mako intentó tomar su brazo para arrastrarlo. Por lo general, de esa forma era mucho más fácil sacarlo, pues el morocho cedía rápidamente. Pero pisó mal cerca del borde, y terminó cayendo a la piscina también. Con la ropa seca que tenía. Y luego estuvo con ella puesta hasta que se le secó, ya que estaba muy ocupado aún tratando de hacer salir a Haru.

Era muy obvio que se enfermaría haciendo algo tan descuidado como eso…

Cuando Makoto suspiró, un sonido a la vez le interrumpió. Nagisa sacó de su mochila su teléfono y lo escrutó con ansias.

_-Ah, Rei-chan dice que ya llegó a la estación. ¡Debo ir a buscarle! ¡Volveré enseguida!-_ Y tan rápido como lo dijo, se esfumó fugazmente por la puerta. Ambos escucharon sus pisotones hasta terminar la escalera y cerrar la puerta exterior enérgicamente. El sonido del tren no muy a lo lejos invadió la casa hasta deshacerse paulatinamente.

Mako observó a Haru que en ningún momento se alejó de la ventana, aún con su rostro con la misma expresión, y sus ojos azules brillando por el reflejo del sol.

_-¿Ya quieres que las practicas empiecen, verdad?-_ Vio como las mejillas del morocho se sonrosaban y su boca se fruncía un poco. Parecía que le molestara que supiera lo que estaba pensando, aunque para Makoto le parecía tan previsible que siempre le sacaba una risa. _– Hoy es un día hermoso…-_ Suscitó él a una charla que posiblemente no daría a lugar._ -…Lamentó no poder ir esta vez. Con lo ansioso que estaba por poder verte nadar de nuevo..._

Sin darse cuenta dejó escapar su pensamiento en frente de él. Luego de que Haru le dijera aquella vez que no volvería a nadar, y le negó la oportunidad de crear un club de natación, Mako había tenido cuidado de no volver a mencionar algo como eso. El ojiazul, como esperaba, no le contestó nada. Aunque tampoco era como si necesitaba una respuesta de su parte. A pesar de que tantas veces sentía que le entendía, luego recordaba que había cosas que jamás podría entender. Aquella vez se preguntó _"¿Por qué dejó de nadar?" "¿No era acaso lo que más amaba en el mundo?"_ Y luego cuando supo lo de Rin, no le costó mucho formulárselo de nuevo.

Había algo que Haru apreciaba tanto como el agua. Y esa persona le inquietaba. Que Rin fuera capaz de hacer que Haru intentara renunciar a algo que amaba de esa forma… Era cruel y egoísta. Y aún así… ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el problema? A él no debería importarle. Y sin embargo…

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar todos sus pensamientos. Estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto y para colmo enfrente de Haru. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo solo para darse cuenta de que sus ojos azules estaban clavados en él desde la distancia. Sintió sus músculos tensarse tan repentinamente que su pecho martilló sin control. Él aún conservaba su deje serio, con su cabeza apoyada contra el vidrio de la ventana. Pero, ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo le estaba observando?

Nunca el peso de su mirada le había parecido tan eterno. Sin darse cuenta, Makoto llevó su mano al pecho y ralentizó su respiración. No podía encontrar el valor para dar vuelta su cara y devolverle la mirada. Sentía que si lo hacía… si lo hacía… Haru podría leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto.

_-¿Qué sucede contigo?-_ Murmuró el morocho del otro lado mientras se levantaba del lugar. _–…Makoto._

De las pocas veces que escuchó al otro mencionar su nombre, siempre se disparaba en su cabeza la misma sensación. Empezaba a perderse, se quedaba sin palabras. Tal vez en otro momento no hubiera sido tan grave, pero la fiebre de ahora no le ayudaba.

Mako se ahogaba, se estaba ahogando en Haru. Sentía que sería arrastrado por sus ojos de mar, como el océano mismo intentando arrebatarlo de una ola. Era demasiado para él en aquel momento. El de ojos como zafiro no se movió de donde estaba en pie y tampoco se molestó en remover su mirada. Por más que lo intentara y lo intentara, no podía descifrarlo como Makoto siempre hacia con él.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose en el piso de abajo y los pasos de que subían por las escaleras. Sin embargo Mako aún podía sentir que no se atrevería a moverse de nuevo. Fue Haru entonces él que caminó hacia la puerta…y la trabó con llave.

El castaño abrió los ojos, perplejo. _-¿Q-Que estás haciendo…Haru-chan?_

_-No voy a abrir hasta que no me digas lo que te pasa._

_-x-_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews uwu_


	5. Destiny

-x-

El morocho mantuvo la mano sobre la llave en la puerta y volvió a fijar la mirada en Makoto.

_-No voy a abrir hasta que me digas lo que te pasa._

_-¿Q-Que…?_

Del otro lado, se escuchó el forcejeo de la puerta.

_-Heyy, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esta la puerta cerrada? ¿Makoooooo-chaaaan? ¿Haru-chaaaaaaaaaan? ¿Están ahí?_

En el segundo que Mako posó la vista sobre Haru como diciéndole _"¿¡Estás loco!?"_ la apartó enseguida dándose cuenta de sus intenciones de querer verle fijamente. Mako quería levantarse de la cama, pero carecía de fuerza, y seguramente terminaría arrodillado a mitad de camino. Haru aún no se movía, y al parecer no lo planeaba, mientras del otro lado Nagisa y Rei continuaban llamando.

_-¿Sucede algo?-_ Dijo del otro lado el rubio y luego le contestó algo a su compañero.

_-¡E-Es Haru!-_ Gritó Mako alternando la vista entre él y la puerta._ –D-Deja eso, Haru-chan…_

_-Oii, Haruuu-chaaan, ¿Qué pasaa?-_ Preguntó Nagisa nuevamente. _-¿No nos dejaras pasar?_

El morocho quitó las manos de la cerradura y se acercó a grandes zancadas hacía el de ojos verdes. ¿Estaba esperando una respuesta?

_-N-No me sucede nada… ¿por qué estás diciendo eso?_

Haru bajó la cabeza, sin estar seguro de sí lo hizo para pensar o simplemente para esquivarle hasta que respondiera algo lógico.

_-¿Haru-chan… podrías… abrir la puerta…?-_ Continuó Nagisa con menos ganas, parecía estar empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

Y Makoto no quería que eso sucediera. Él no podía hacer preocupar a nadie, era su culpa que Haru hubiera reaccionado de esta forma. Quitó las sabanas de encima de sus piernas y empezó a intentar levantarse. Sus ojos azules volvían a fijarse en él como si estuviera tratando de adivinar sus movimientos.

_-¿Haru…? Ugh…H-Haru-chan…abre la puerta, por favor…-_ Su tono fue algo adolorido, causa de la punzada en su cabeza debido al malestar. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, y la temperatura de su cuerpo era muy alta. Aún así él se levantó de la cama y Haru no se movió al verlo aproximarse. Mako levantó la mano dispuesto a tocar su cabeza de forma condescendiente como lo hacía desde primaria, pero detuvo el trayecto a mitad de camino, congelado al chocar con los orbes azulados. _¿Qué estaba por hacer?_ Ya no eran niños pequeños.

_-Heeeey,-_ Nagisa continuaba golpeando.

Bajó la mano y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, con pesadez. Se sentía mareado pero aún así sabía que iba a llegar a abrir la cerradura. Haru no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba, cerca de la cama, de espaldas a él. Escuchó el sonido de la cerradura abrirse y posteriormente los dos jóvenes entrar.

_-M-Mako-chan ¿¡Estas bien!?_

Apenas había terminado de abrir la puerta, cayó de rodillas azotado por su malestar. Cerró los ojos debido al gran mareo y cansancio.

_-Rei-chan ayúdame.-_ Nagisa le indicó con rapidez y ambos tomaron cada brazo del chico para levantarlo._- ¿Haru-chan…?-_ Solo le observó mientras tomaba su bolso y salía del cuarto con prisa, su gesto inalterable.

Mako quiso llamarle, pero entre sus orbes jades casi cerrados apenas podía comprender las cosas con claridad.

_-Umm, su temperatura es alta. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?_

_-A decir verdad…no lo sé-_ Le respondió el peli azul acomodando las sabanas.

Para su suerte, la madre de Makoto volvió más temprano de lo que planeaba, y se sorprendió de encontrar a los chicos en la habitación, dando vueltas sin saber qué hacer. Luego de unos minutos, ella ya había traído unos paños fríos para bajar su temperatura. Ambos chicos quedaron al lado de la cama sin decir mucho, pues Mako simplemente seguía durmiendo. Al final, su madre les dio un poco de té y algo para que comieran.

_-Han venido directamente de la escuela, ¿verdad? No se preocupen. –_Miró al castaño que respiraba un poco agitado. –De vez en cuando él suele tener estas fiebres. El otro día vino mojado, ¡a pesar de que le dije que tuviera cuidado! Es un tanto delicado en cuanto a la temperatura y el agua…

Era un poco triste, en facto, que alguien como él tuviera un problema así. No era un _problema_ en realidad, pero para Mako este impedimento le era mortal. Desde pequeño había sido así, a pesar de que ama estar en el agua.

En cierta parte, es débil ante ella.

_-Ah, chicos, ya van a ser las tres ¿no empieza la practica dentro de media hora? ¿Llegaran a tiempo con el tren?_

El rubio casi arroja la taza de la que estaba tomando. _– ¡AH! ¡Es cierto! ¡Rei-chan debemos apresurarnos!_

Ellos quisieron despedir a su amigo pero en esas circunstancias no era posible. Además, Nagisa quería preguntarle qué había pasado antes. Suponía que lo haría cuando volviera a la escuela. Se despidieron de su madre y salieron casi corriendo. Las prácticas empezarían pronto.

Mako despertó a la siguiente mañana con el dolor de cabeza disipado por completo. Se sorprendió de que hubiera estado dormido la tarde y noche enteras. Palpó su frente para comprobar que aunque su mano era un poco tibia, no era tan distinta que la de su frente. Sus hermanos se alegraron al verlo bajar ese día para desayunar.

_-Hijo, ¿iras a la escuela? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?_

Él asintió._ –Estoy bien._

Ya había sido suficiente con haberlos tenido a todos preocupados nuevamente. No le gustaba enfermarse.

_-¿Ya es tan tarde?_

Subió por las escaleras y vistió su uniforme. Aunque había sido menos de dos días, él estaba tan acostumbrado a estar en movimiento. Amaba su rutina. Y de hecho no era tarde, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de perder al tiempo. Salió a la calle luego de despedir a su familia, trotando a paso firme saludó a su vecina y esta vez solo le dedicó una mirada al gatito en las escaleras, pues no tenía tanto tiempo. Su rutina consistía siempre en lo mismo, y así le gustaba. Aunque en el momento que detuvo sus pies en frente de la casa de Haru, se dio cuenta de que en verdad no estaba listo.

Después de lo que había sucedido ayer, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. El hecho de que su amigo se haya puesto de esa forma por querer saber lo que pensaba, le inquietaba bastante. No sabía si era por su fiebre y malestar que en ese momento no logró descifrar lo que Haru le estaba diciendo o pensando. No había pista en su repentino comportamiento y posteriores acciones.

Su mano escaló un poco hasta poder abrir la puerta con éxito. El silencio y oscuridad que le invadía a pesar de ser mediodía era algo normal. Sus pasos eran dudosos mientras se acercaba de nuevo al lugar donde siempre lo encontraba, abriendo despacio y encontrándolo con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada sobre el mármol blanco.

_-¿Ya has almorzado? Llegaremos tarde a clases.-_ Dijo con una mueca amable mientras se acercaba a él.

El otro abrió los ojos con brutalidad, como si se hubiera asustado de la repentina introducción a la que en realidad, estaba más que acostumbrado. Él se levantó sin esperar la mano del castaño, que fijó sus orbes verdes en los azules, aún más perplejo. Solo el sonido del goteo de la canilla de la bañera se podía oír, mientras se escrutaban de píe.

Definitivamente no lo sabía. No entendía absolutamente para nada que estaba pasando por la mente de Haru ahora. Y eso le aterraba. Porque no solía ser así. Porque el siempre pudo leerlo como un libro abierto y sin embargo aquí, con su corazón latiendo en su pecho, intentando meterse de su mente y mojando su uniforme, Haru le sostenía con fuerza.

Lo abrazaba de una forma excedida, como si hubiera necesitado de aquel tacto hacía años ya. Makoto dejó escapar un simple jadeo de sorpresa antes de retroceder unos cuantos pasos por la fuerza del que se le arrojó. Elevó sus manos como pensando si de verdad debería corresponderle, hasta que sentir la respiración del morocho en su cuello hizo que simplemente lo devolviera por impulso, tocando su húmeda piel con anhelo. En ese momento no le importó que él estuviera mojado y que su uniforme estuviera sufriendo las consecuencias de aquel trato. Pues simplemente aunque él era de la clase de personas que precavía y prevenía en todo momento, ahora estaba a la merced de su corazón que no dejaba de apresurarse. No solo le había tomado por sorpresa, sino que Haru era el que le estaba sorprendiendo.

Los segundos que duraron abrazados pudieron haber sido los más eternos y a la vez más cortos que precedieron a su separación, donde Haru le esquiva y sale del cuarto de baño. Mako mira sus mangas, marcadas de color más oscuro debido al agua, pero que era solo superficialmente. A pesar de todo, podía jurar que sentía el calor en sus dedos y el cosquilleo por haber tocado de nuevo esa piel que pocas veces sentía. Hubiera sido mentira si decía que no quería volver a hacerlo. Pero bajo ningún concepto podría develar algo como eso.

Más bien por el simple hecho de que Haru no volvió a dirigirle la mirada ni le habló en todo el camino hacía el instituto. Mako lo hubiera intentado, pero por alguna razón esa vez lo sintió fuera de lugar. Como si ambos reconocieran que en realidad debían estar en silencio en aquel momento. Y aún así esto carecía de completo sentido.

Hasta que no entraron al salón, y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, uno al lado del otro, Haru simplemente volvió la mirada hacía la ventana. Como era costumbre en realidad, pero a la vez en ese momento le parecía tan surrealista.

Cuando vio a Nagisa llegar consideró que nunca le había parecido su espera tan eterna, y extendió su mano formando su mejor sonrisa para tapar cualquier clase de problema. Al parecer su ropa se había secado rápidamente gracias al sol del día, pero se sentía preocupado, como si en verdad los demás pudieran verlo aunque ya no estuviera. El rubio correspondió su gesto alegre como siempre y se dedicó a sentarse en frente de ellos.

_-Hey, Haru ¿por qué no has venido a la práctica?_

_-x-_


	6. Profound Calm

6.

Era imposible que se hubiera dado cuenta si había estado inconsciente la mayor parte del día anterior. Cuando Nagisa se centró en él esperando una respuesta, su pregunta simplemente quedó flotando en el aire.

-Hey, Haru ¿por qué no has venido a la práctica?

Mako miró al morocho sin saber que pensar. ¿Haru…perdiendo una oportunidad para estar en el agua?

-Haruuu.-Empezó a sacudir el brazo del otro sin éxito de conseguir su atención. Le ignoraba limpia y llanamente, como la mayor parte del tiempo que le hacía eso. El castaño quería preguntarle, pero simplemente alternó la mirada entre Nagisa y Haru y su casi inexistente pelea. En menos de dos minutos, el timbre anunciaba el final de la estadía del rubio en ese salón.

-Umm, bueno,-Él se puso de pie y miró a ambos antes de proseguir.- debo regresar a mi clase… ¡Nos vemos en el receso!

Nagisa desapareció tan pronto terminó su frase, cerrando detrás de él la puerta del salón. El de ojos jade volvió la mirada a Haru, que no se había movido de su posición. Últimamente le era muy difícil descifrar lo que estaba pensando y tal vez, hasta estaba poniéndose difícil hablar con él.

¿Qué había sucedido? Aunque quiso centrarse en la clase, se encontró divagando la mayor parte del tiempo. Con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo del banco, suspiró unas cuantas veces sin darse cuenta. Pero Haru si le había visto. Al final del horario, Mako fue llamado por varias de las chicas para ayudarle a llevar algunas cajas a la sala de profesores. Como él era grande, maduro y amable, ellas siempre contaban con él. Él se preguntaba de donde habría la gente sacado semejante imagen de él, cuando en realidad, es casi todo lo contrario.

Lo único de grande era su apariencia, él rara vez podía decidir por sí solo y por miedo a decepcionar a los demás siempre lleva una sonrisa en su rostro para tratar de calmar las cosas. Y para colmo, es un miedoso. Él mismo lo sabía pero no podía aceptarlo. _Era tan tonto._

-Senpai, buenas~- La pelirroja hace presencia a la salida de los vestidores, con unos papeles en sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro, saludándole.

Makoto le devuelve el gesto antes de sentarse al borde de la piscina. -¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Yo creo que una práctica liviana estaría bien, después de todo, acabas de recuperarte, ¿verdad?

La profesora Ama-chan sentada del otro lado del lugar debajo de una sombrilla dirige la mirada al joven también.

Él sacude las manos: -P-pero, no puedo retrasar a los demás solo por eso. Yo haré ese, que los demás continúen con lo que deben.

La hermana menor de Matsuoka asiente levemente. –Um, está bien. Aunque técnicamente…- Ella gira la cabeza por donde venían Nagisa y Rei.

-¿Q-Qué sucede?- Se ataja el peli azul enseguida sabiendo que se trata de él.

-Este también tiene que hacer la rutina liviana, siendo que aún tiene problemas para nadar.

-¿¡Acabas de llamarme "este"!?

Gou frunce el ceño. -¡Y espero que lo hagas bien!- Cuando ella se ponía seria, no había quien pudiera contradecirla, pero sin embargo, lejos de empezar a realizar las cosas, los cuatro se sentaron al borde de la piscina.

-Que calor~ en verdad se siente el comienzo del verano.- Comentó Nagisa mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus rodillas. –Hey, ¿Y Haru?

Aún no había venido, así que los cuatro balancearon la cabeza hacía la entrada de los vestidores.

-Supongo que pronto vendrá…

Luego de unos segundos, el rubio elevó su cabeza.

-Rei-chan, vamos. Debo decirle algo a la profe Ama-chan.- Canturreó mientras se levantaba de un salto, su compañero de clases, sin replicar le siguió.

Gou y Makoto quedaron observando cómo se iban antes de regresar la vista a la piscina.

-Umm… Tachibana senpai. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

Ella mantuvo la vista firme hacía el agua cristalina inexpresiva en la piscina, como si estuviera teniendo un debate interno antes de hablar. Makoto simplemente la observó por unos segundos, hasta que sus labios se abrieron.

-¿Sabes que sucedió con Haru? ¿Por qué no ha venido ayer?

"yo no lo sé." Quiso responderle, pero en cierta forma no estaba seguro de si era toda la verdad.

-Pensé que por tu gripe…

-¿…Ellos te contaron?- Murmuró Makoto bajando la mirada.

-Nagisa-kun. Aunque no sabe todo… ¿Tú y Haru han… tenido una pelea?- El castaño pestañeó varias veces y abrió la boca pero fue interrumpida por Gou. –N-No quiero meterme en asuntos ajenos… pero solo quiero… asegurarme de que esto…de que esto no es por culpa de mi hermano…

La mención de su nombre fue un tanto extraña, trayéndole a Makoto todo tipo de sensaciones sin nombre. Hasta el momento no había vuelto a pensar en Rin. Ni tampoco había pensado o remotamente considerado que el cambio de actitud de Haru tal vez se debía por él.

-No te preocupes,- dijo él para cortar el silencio. –No hemos peleado ni nada parecido.- Pero se negó a mencionar acerca de que Rin estaba involucrado en todo el asunto, después de todo; él no lo sabía.

No tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Haru. Por primera vez... O tal vez no.

-Ya veo…- musitó bajo su aliento mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

Antes de que pudieran decir otra palabra, fueron interrumpidos por la vista de la figura que corría y saltaba hacía el agua. A toda velocidad, dominándola completamente, como una extensión de su propio cuerpo, Haru se hundía en el agua mientras la recorría hasta el final. La sonrisa de la pelirroja volvió a aparecer, y poniéndose de pie al igual que Mako, decidieron darle inicio a las prácticas.

-x-

Al de orbes verdes no le extrañaba que fuera a él quien le preguntara cosas sobre Haru. Aunque él no comprendía, sin embargo, como no podían diseminar sus gestos de sus palabras. El morocho no era una persona fría, al contrario, Mako creía que él simplemente… no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los demás. No sabía lidiar con la gente que le daba importancia, ni sabía tratar con delicadeza su entorno. Sin embargo ¿quién podía dudar de que clase de persona era si lo veía solo cuando estaba en al agua? El era completamente distinto, incluso sus gestos o la forma de moverse. Era agraciado ene l agua y bendecido por ella. O así parecía.

Cuando las actividades del club consumaron, luego de unos minutos finalmente todos estaban listos para volver a casa. Contrario a como cuando eran niños, todos tomaban caminos separados. Excepto Haruka y Makoto que siempre volvían juntos. A pesar de que en la primaria Haru siempre continuaba adelante no importaba si él estaba o no, luego se le hizo una costumbre esperar por él. Nunca expreso que le agradaba hacer ese recorrido con el… pero tampoco que le desagradaba. Y cuando el solo empezaba a ocultarse debajo del mar, el viento que provenía solo era más fuerte y helado.

Mako podría haberlo notado, pero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se dio cuenta de que no había dicho nada en todo el camino. No es como si Haru conversaba con él en el camino de regreso, pero era siempre el castaño el que le decía cosas y a veces conseguía respuestas de su parte. Esperaba que Haru no se diera cuenta de que iban más de cuatro pasos distanciados del otro, mientras cruzaban por el puente del río más grande de la ciudad.

-Lo siento.- Siseó en el aire sus palabras antes de detenerse a mitad del viaducto.

_"¿cómo se supone que voy a saber lo que te sucede, si no me lo dices, Haru-chan?"_

Esa frase volvió a volar en sus pensamientos mientras se detenía detrás de él de la misma forma. Por un momento ni siquiera supo porque se acababa de disculpar.

_Haru, Disculpa por haberte hecho preocupar._

_Haru, Disculpa por inquietarme demasiado por ti._

_Haru, Disculpa por no entender lo que piensas en este momento._

_Haru, Disculpa por no poder decir nada aquí y ahora._

_Haru… Disculpa por no poder decirte lo que siento._

_Haru… Disculpa por haberme enamorado de ti._

Pero el hecho era… que no fue Makoto él que murmuró un _"Lo siento"_ aquel día.

-x-


	7. The Path

_**A/N:**__ Lento pero seguro..._

_Muchas gracias por todos los favs y reviews ;_; sé que hay gente que no esta registrada en FF y tambien esta leyendo esto solo quiero decirle gracias a ustedes tambien.! _(#^v^)b

* * *

7-

_-Lo siento._

Aquellas palabras ni siquiera podían hacer eco en el puente, pero Makoto las sintió resonar una y otra vez en sus oídos hasta insertarse en su mente. El viento no cesaba, era frío… era intenso. El agua debajo solo sonaba más furiosa.

Haru había dicho eso. Haru se estaba excusando con él en aquel momento, en aquel lugar. ¿Por qué?

_-¿Por qué te disculpas?-_ Musitó de forma débil pero aún así llegó a oídos ajenos. Mako mantenía la mirada fija en el cemento del suelo, coloreado de un extraño rojo cobrizo. Pensar que en su infancia habían cruzado por este una y otra vez. Cosas felices y cosas malas ocurrieron en este lugar… y aún seguían ocurriendo.

_"¿¡Se está disculpando!? ¿Por qué se está disculpando?"_ El castaño no tenia rastro de las ambiguas palabras de su compañero, pero solo fue un momento antes de que volviera a formar esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

El morocho finalmente da la vuelta y enfrenta sus ojos. El zafiro que parecía resplandecer en sus ojos simplemente le chocaba de lleno. Makoto no podía volver a formularle la pregunta: sabía que él lo estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas, dentro de su mente, porque no puede expresarlo en voz alta. Había algo que Mako no podía comprender pero debía, mientras pasaban los segundos entre ellos dos. Sus orbes verdes se apartaron por un segundo, presionando sus puños, intentando discernir su significado. Era la primera vez que le dolía tanto tratar de entenderle. A pesar de que todos estos años estuvo a su lado y le comprendía sin ni siquiera decir una palabra, ¿Por qué ahora sentía esa presión en su pecho al no saber que responderle? Si sonreía y decía que aceptaba la disculpa, Haru se daría cuenta de que no le entendió. Y eso decepcionaría a ambos, no solo a Haru.

¿En qué momento se hizo tan complejo hablar con él? Mako tomó una bocanada de aire, pero sin embargo no deja salir palabra luego de eso. Baja su cabeza y divisa el rio furioso sonando debajo de sus pies. Pareciera como si estuviera furioso con él. El castaño de repente sintió como si sus pies estuvieran clavados al suelo, pero aun así se balanceaba. Tan cerca del agua, el podía recordar, o mejor dicho, empezaba a recordar cosas que no debería. Tragó y su garganta le raspó en lo más profundo. Sus ojos empezaban a picar, ser pesados, amenazando con agregar más contenido al agua del rio. Los cerró con fuerza y sus pulmones empezaron a molestarle también. ¿Qué era esa sensación? La misma horrible que sentía cuando no podía controlar el agua. Cuando se sentía ahogar en un mar de pensamientos y palabras que no puede decir.

_-…Makoto._

La voz de Haru resonó después de un eterno minuto cerca de él. Mako abrió los ojos con brusquedad cuando sintió sus manos corresponder el calor de las ajenas. Encontrándose de nuevo con el mar azulado del morocho mientras tomaba su mano era algo… surrealista. Él la apartó tan fugazmente que fue solo un segundo hasta que Mako empezó a caminar de nuevo, dejándolo atrás. Su rostro estaba teñido en rojo, más que por el frió, por la sorpresa que le había dado la acción de su amigo. Aún podía sentir el calor en su mano como si le hubiera quemado. ¿Cuántas veces le había extendido aquella misma para ayudarle a salir del agua? Pero sin embargo… por alguna razón ahora se sentía tan extraño. Estaba siendo demasiado consciente de las cosas y eso, en cierta parte, le molestaba mucho.

Se detuvo en seco y dio la vuelta, después de tomar una bocanada de aire, para enfrentarlo. Haru estaba mirando hacia el agua del rio, con la misma expresión que lo caracterizaba todo el tiempo. No había rastro de su acción si no fuera porque el aun tenía su mano derecha elevada a la altura de su cintura.

_-Regresemos a casa…_

La mueca de alegría que intentó emular le dolió hasta en los huesos cuando Haru volvió a mirarle. Ambos habían dejado un hueco en la comunicación, algo que comúnmente no sucedía. El morocho estaba asustado de que de todas las personas, él no le comprendiera más. Después de todo, era lo único que tenia. Mako apremió sus pasos mientras regresaba la vista al final del puente. Ya ni siquiera transito había al caer el atardecer, cerca de aquel pequeño templo donde sus caminos se veían separados. La misma mano que le tocó se levantó cerca de su cabeza para saludarle antes de continuar caminando.

Mako no se sentía muy bien. No solo estaba confundido sino que también estaba dolido. Seguramente Haru se había dado cuenta de que no lo alcanzó.

Estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a unas simples palabras dichas antes del atardecer. Cuando el castaño entró por la puerta hacia su hogar, sonrió al ver a sus pequeños hermanos correr hacia él. No tenia que mostrarse decaído o preocupar a su familia: él lo sabía muy bien. No necesitaba a nadie consternado por su culpa. Él debía complacer a la mayor parte de personas que pudiera.

Solo cuando se arrojó en la cama aquella noche finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro que tenia atrapado en su boca de hace rato. Era aun temprano para dormir pero tampoco tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa. Era simplemente el hecho de _querer recostarse y rememorar…pensar y reflexionar una y otra vez_. Para colmo esto solo hacia confundirle más. Llevó una mano a su pecho y tomó con fuerza la tela de su playera. Otra vez esa presión encima de él empezaba a lastimarle de una forma inexplicable. Era difícil discernir que tanto era el dolor físico más que el mental, y Mako simplemente estaba asustado de querer averiguarlo del todo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había nada que pudiera hacerle conciliar el sueño. Siempre y cada vez que cerraba sus ojos solo veía el rostro del morocho, como si fuera una fotografía impregnada en sus pupilas.

-¿Qué fue…eso?- Murmuró el de ojos jade mirando al techo, con su mano aún en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Aquel traqueteo una y otra vez dentro de él empezaba a acelerarse cada vez más. Algo _no estaba bien_. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas descifrar aquellas palabras pero le costaba.

_"Haru… Disculpa por haberme enamorado de ti."_

Abrió sus ojos cuando recordó aquellas palabras que habían surgido de su mente en el puente al atardecer. Había sido él, había salido de su propia conciencia. Él había mencionado algo como "enamorarse"... ¿Cómo podía ser su mente tan engañosa? ¿Cómo podía Makoto pensar en nombre de algo que ni siquiera conocía?

¿Cuánto tiempo había sido esto? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que él _estaba enamorado_ de Haru?

En el momento de más calma, encerrado en su cuarto y con el silencio de compañero, Makoto pudo discernir las razones de su confusión; Él no estaba perplejo por no entender lo que Haru quiso decir. Mako estaba perplejo porque en ese exacto momento su mente dijo algo repentino y absurdo. Las cosas se enredaron, y debido a su shock por lo que pensaba, perdió completamente la señal de las palabras de Haru. No es que no pudiera comprender al morocho, su amigo de la infancia… su compañero. Es que en aquel momento ni siquiera podía entenderse a sí mismo. Makoto Tachibana no sabía lo que le sucedía. No sabía a dónde iba ni de donde venia. Su mente divagaba y su comportamiento varía estando cerca del otro. Se olvida del tiempo, se desconcentra, su corazón se acelera y su cabeza empieza a pesar.

Él no tenía idea de que significaba estar enamorado pero acaso ¿lo que le sucedía no era parecido a lo que ilustraban en las ficciones, que poco conocía, sobre el amor? Mas especialmente en ese momento quiso llorar de nuevo. Una lagrima escurridiza que recorre su mejilla nuevamente y desaparece al tocar las sabanas blancas. Era casi irónico que, aunque no llorara mucho, casi siempre la razón de su llanto era aquel chico de ojos azules.

Pensó en aquel día que lo vio caer al rio… ¿Qué sería de su vida ahora sin él a su lado? Mordió su labio para reprimir los pensamientos que aumentarían sus lágrimas. Apenas entendía por qué estaba llorando en ese momento: Era demasiado sobrecogedor, demasiado pesado… sus sentimientos no se detendrían con el tiempo. Tampoco cambiarían con él. Y aun así entendía que no sería posible expresar esto jamás.

Haru pidió perdón porque se sintió culpable de aquella gripe que sufrió luego de haber caído a la piscina en el intento de sacarlo. Haru se ausentó a la clase de natación porque no tenía el rostro para enfrentar a sus compañeros o deleitarse en el agua mientras Makoto sufría en su casa. Haru no mencionó palabra porque sabía que Mako le entendería al siguiente día, cuando regresara al colegio y continuaran con su vida como siempre.

Cuando el de ojos jade lo comprendió, la mueca de su rostro era una sonrisa ausente y hueca, más incluso parecía que hacia sus lagrimas más amargas y arder sus ojos aún más. Tal vez Haru le daba un poco de importancia a él… pero jamás sería tanto como Mako a Haru. Si él estaba enamorado... no había forma de que le correspondiera jamás. No importaba la clase de persona que era o la forma en la que los demás le trataban, él sabía que eso estaba mal. Que era raro, que _era imposible_.

E incluso sus manos empezaron a temblar cuando vio el nombre de Haru en la pantalla del celular que sonaba en ese mismo momento, a las nueve y cuarenta de la noche.

-x-


	8. Delicate Touch

8.

No es como si nada fuera a cambiar por el simple hecho de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. No es como si tampoco el mundo fuera a detenerse para dejarle pensar, reflexionar al menos por un milenio, pero aun seria inservible. El teléfono empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa en un extraño horario, siendo que en realidad esta hora era más bien _la de dormir_. Regresó sus manos hacía el mueble de madera y alcanzó el artefacto a su vista. Entre la oscuridad, la luz del móvil era demasiado fuerte, haciendo que sus ojos verdes se estrecharan un poco al no poder acostumbrarse al brillo.

Si no fuera por lo ido que estaba en aquel momento se hubiera dado cuenta de que era una llamada y no un mensaje de texto lo que alertaba, titilando una pequeña luz azul acompañando la vibración del aparato. Cuando se sentó en la cama y presionó el botón sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde.

_-¿Hola?_

El nombre de Haru figuraba ahí, y si no fuera por puro instinto, hubiera dudado más de segundos en contestar. Pero ahora que ya lo había hecho no estaba muy seguro de cómo continuar.

Del otro lado del teléfono sin embargo, no provenía ninguna voz, sino el sonido estático que reemplaza el silencio. Incluso se podía apreciar el fuerte viento a través del celular.

_-¿Haru?-_ Luego de mencionarlo notó que su voz sonaba apagada y forzosa, su garganta estaba cerrada luego de haber estado intentando reprimir su propio llanto. Estaba seguro de que el morocho no lo notaría, sin embargo.

_-…estaré en la escalera del templo. Es tu decisión si vienes o no._

Antes de poder siquiera cifrar una respuesta a eso, el teléfono avisó que su comunicación había finalizado. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Mako limpió su rostro con el dorso de la mano y se levantó de la cama. No estaba seguro de adónde iba todo esto, pero no dejaría que Haru quedara ahí esperando sobre todo a estas horas y con este clima. El ruido de la llamada le indicó que tal vez el ya estaba ahí. Recordaba que en su infancia muchas veces encontraba a Haru sentado en las rocas cerca del templo con la vista al mar. Al parecer él iba para pensar o simplemente mirar el agua desde ahí. Makoto iba cada vez que necesitaba verle. Jamás se dio cuenta de que la atención que le prestaba estaba mucho mas de su amistad.

Observó sus manos que aún continuaban tiritando. Miró su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana pero aún así no pudo deducir si su rostro se notaba que había estado llorando. A pesar de todo lo que intenta… no puede dejar de ser débil y un miedoso…

Caminó con un tanto de prisa luego de salir al patio de su casa. Escalando por las piedras era muchísimo más fácil llegar, sin embargo, esto era un privilegio que solo se podía dar cuando era más pequeño. Por más fuerza que tuviera, no le sería fácil de todas formas subir por esa pendiente. Dio la vuelta por la entrada principal y salió hacia la vereda. La misma rutina que hacia todos los días antes de ir a la escuela, excepto que esta vez solo llegaba hasta la entrada del templo. El castaño se había colocado una chaqueta y aun así podía sentir el frio colarse por sus huesos. Bajó la cabeza evitando mirar hacia delante. El mar solo traía un viento aun más fuerte y helado, y se suponía que era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Al llegar a los pies del templo finalmente alzó la cabeza y encontró al morocho sentado al principio de las escaleras. Su mano apoyada en su cara sosteniéndole, una pierna doblada y la otra estirada desinteresadamente. Él también tenía una chaqueta color azulado y unos pantalones largos negros.

_-…Haru-chan_

El pareció salir de un trance repentino, bajando su mirada hacia el más alto que empezaba a dar pasos hacia los escalones.

_-Makoto, ¿Qué te pasó en el rostr-?_

_-¿Para qué me llamaste?_

Haru cerró su boca en una fina línea antes de levantarse del suelo donde estaba sentado. Simplemente balancea su mirada entre el mar y los ojos jade de su amigo antes de decir algo.

_-Acerca de lo que dije antes…_

El castaño forzó una media sonrisa. _–Podíamos haber charlado a la mañana siguie-_

_-No, no podíamos.-_ El de ojos azules le interrumpió con un tono seco. Muchos pensarían que está enojado, pero Mako sabía que él respondía de esa forma solo den puro impulso.

_-¿Qué sucede, Haru-chan?-_ Mako no sabía que gesto poner. Sus manos apoyadas en los costados de su pantalón estaban temblorosas y húmedas. Una fuerza presionaba su pecho tan fuerte como si quisiera ahogarle.

_-Me disculpo por lo que hice el otro día en tu casa… fue muy… inmaduro de mi parte…_

El más alto pestañeó varias veces, recordando la escena. ¿Se estaba disculpando por lo de haber cerrado la puerta? ¿No era por lo otro?

_-Haru-chan…Yo…_

_-Pero es que… sé que te sucede algo… Aunque no me lo digas._

_-¿E-Eh?_

Estaban a unos cuatro pasos de distancia, esos que se sentían demasiado cerca y a la vez un infinito separándoles. Mako parecía no poder escucharle con claridad a esa distancia a pesar de que no era verdad. Su propia cabeza le costaba procesar las cosas.

_-Por cómo eres, es obvio que no vas a decirme lo que te pasa. Pero entonces,-_ Haru lleva la mirada al mar. Unos segundos pausan sus palabras que parecen una eternidad para el otro._-…entonces yo voy a tener que averiguarlo._

_ "Ah, esto va mal…"_ fue lo único que pasó por la mente de Mako una vez más. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más atrapado quedaba. Cuanto más le escuchaba, más cosas dejaba de pensar. Cuanto más lo veía…más y más solo quería tenerlo entre sus brazos. Sintió el ardor en sus ojos que le indicaba que empezaría a llorar de nuevo. _"…Esto…está mal…no…no puedo llorar enfrente de Haru-chan…no de nuevo…"_

Podría haber sido una vez más sin que nada sucediera, una vez más en la que Makoto solo le mostrara una sonrisa en vez de decirle lo mucho que apreciaba que estuviera a su lado. Tal vez ese gesto le llegue mucho más que su léxico pobre para tantas emociones. Pero si él estaba al borde de las lágrimas, ¿Cómo podría expresarle que estaba feliz? Aunque de hecho aquellas eran de la felicidad que le embargaba. Era increíble realizar que Haru le daba tanta importancia, pero a la vez saber que sus sentimientos son muy distintos a los de Makoto. Entonces él desea una y otra vez la posibilidad de regresar en el tiempo… y revertir todo aquello que siente hacía Haru, hasta simplemente quedar como eran antes. ¿Por qué ya no le era suficiente con esto? ¿Por qué repentinamente sentía que necesitaba más y más de él?

Estaba siendo egoísta. Muy egoísta. Eso pensaba Mako en aquel momento. ¿Era eso lo que significaba estar enamorado? Era demasiado abrumador… molesto… pesado. Y a la vez le llenaba de luz tanto que podía ponerse a llorar.

Colocó su mano sobre sus ojos pero las lágrimas solo salían sin parar.

_-¿Makoto?_- El tono del morocho se levantó repentinamente mientras se acercaba a él. Lo tomó por los hombros y le sacudió levemente. _-¿Makoto? ¿¡Qué sucede!?_

_-Nada…-_ Aunque no era un mal mentiroso, ahora no le funcionaría bajo ningún concepto. Con su voz quebrada y sus manos temblando, ¿Cómo podía decir que no tenía nada? Pero podía hasta casi ser verdad: no sabía que le sucedía, no más de sentir todo este peso y la decepción de no encontrar los mismos sentimientos reflejados en el otro.

Él se había convertido en una persona egoísta, celosa…lamentable. Eso era lo que él pensaba. Y embargado en eso, no se arrepintió de haberlo rodeado con sus brazos, como reclamándole con ira que sea solo suyo, abrazándole, apoyando su rostro en su hombro, sintiendo el aroma a lavanda de su ropa. Llorando en sus brazos de una forma lamentable. Tanto era así que en cuestión de minutos ni siquiera ocultaba más sus sollozos, y estos aumentaban de volumen, como una ola creciendo por el viento.

_-Yo también… lo lamento…-_ Farfulló en la piel de su clavícula.

Nada después de esa noche volvió a ser igual. Incluso aunque así todos lo pensaran, incluso Haru. Makoto no consideraba que las cosas podían permanecer como normalmente. Sus emociones se habían desbocado, llevándolo a hacer semejante escena frente a alguien que conocía desde la infancia. Incluso cuanto más lo pensaba, ni siquiera aun así comprendía los hechos que lo llevaron a este.

_Ninguno de ellos dos volvieron a hablar luego de aquella noche._


	9. Nameless Feelings

9.

-¿Mako-chan?

La voz del rubio le regresó a la realidad con facilidad, tal vez lo demostró en su mirada, pero no en sus gestos cuando dio la vuelta hacía él. Su kouhai le enfrentaba con aquellos ojos rosados que siempre parecían brillar, tal vez era el día nublado que hacía parecer que en ese momento no era así. Makoto no contestó, pues simplemente se le quedó mirando esperando a que él continuara.

-Mako-chan… ¿Ha pasado _algo_?

El castaño estiró su mano para terminar de acomodar las láminas encima de un mueble bastante alto en su salón. Siempre le encargaban realizar esa clase de tareas a pesar de que a veces ni era el encargado de la clase. -¿Um…? ¿Con qué?- Él contestó casualmente, en cualquier caso escondiendo muchas dudas que provenían de la actitud repentina de Nagisa.

-Yo solo…- Él no terminó la frase, mirando hacía la pared más cercana. De alguna forma su media sonrisa estaba ahí, aunque ausente en sus ojos. Era más que obvio que estaba preocupado por ellos dos.

-Bien. Ya he terminado.-Se sacudió las manos y miró a Nagisa. -Deberíamos apurarnos antes de que anochezca.

El más bajo asintió y a continuación tomó su mochila de la mesa más cercana. Makoto le imitó con parsimonia. Simplemente caminaron por los pasillos enormes de su escuela hasta llegar a la salida, dejando atrás ese eco tan extraño que siempre resonaba en los atardeceres. El cielo cada vez estaba más oscuro, anunciando una lluvia inminente. El aire estaba un tanto pesado y seco, algo que no era muy común en ese lugar.

Nagisa se dedicó a contarle muchas anécdotas sobre lo primero que se le venía a lamente, y a decir verdad, Mako se perdía de vez en cuando pero aun así seguía sonriendo hacia él cuándo pestañeaba ansioso esperando una respuesta.

-¿Mako-chan? ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído?- Su amigo pasa una mano delante de sus ojos, haciendo que el otro se eche hacia atrás primero y luego ría.

-No me sucede nada…Lo siento.

La sonrisa de Nagisa baja un poco mientras reanudan la caminata. –No tienes que pedir perdón si no te sucede nada.- Murmuró bajo su aliento, demasiado bajo como para que Mako le oyera. Ambos se dirigían hacia la estación de trenes, ya que Nagisa vivía del otro lado de la ciudad. Cuando eran niños vivían un poco más cerca, sin embargo. Mako no puede evitar siempre pensar lo mucho que cambian las cosas durante los años. Sacudió el cabeza, decidido a no rememorar mucho.

-Vaya, la estación está bastante colmada de gente, a pesar de todo…

-¡sip! Siempre es así. -´Su sonrisa regresó.- Mako-chan, ¿y tú…?

Era obvio que Nagisa estaba preocupado por ellos dos. Hacía ya dos semanas que no volvían juntos a la escuela. Tal vez en la primaria era común: Haru decía que no lo esperaría si Mako tenía que llevar a sus hermanos menores a la escuela también, pero por lo que Nagisa había observado, desde que había empezado el año en ningún momento sus amigos dejaron de ir juntos. Ahora había notado que ellos solo venían juntos al inicio de clases, y luego de las prácticas o los almuerzos, se dispersaban completamente uno del otro. Incluso Rei, que no había estado tanto tiempo como ellos, le preguntó al rubio si sabía que había sucedido con ellos dos. Entonces Nagisa no se lo había tomado tan seriamente hasta que Rei se lo preguntó, puesto que para que él lo notara –que era un poco lento- entonces debía ser bastante visible. Hoy simplemente se le había pasado el tiempo charlando y ayudando a Mako, y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban los dos yendo hacia la estación de trenes. Haru en ningún momento fue visto luego de terminar las clases, lo que de alguna forma le decía, que él ya se había ido a su casa.

-Debo ir al mercado a comprar algunas cosas.

El rubio bajó la cabeza un poco. No era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba, pero por dentro sabía que no obtendría otra. Hasta ese momento tal vez, no se había dado cuenta de lo distante que son sus relaciones y entendimientos. A pesar de que se conocían desde la infancia, ahora que algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado había cambiado, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar. O mejor dicho, de cómo tratar a Makoto.

–…Ya veo.

Un poco antes de llegar a la entrada de la estación, el más bajo detiene sus pasos y levanta su mano. Era increíble, pero en cierta forma sintió un alivio cuando vio a Haru sentado en un banco cerca de a donde ellos se dirigían. Al divisar el gesto de Nagisa, él se levanta.

-Haru-chan, ¿Estuviste esperando mucho?

Mako baja la mirada al suelo antes de chocar con la de Haru. ¿Qué hacia él aquí? El rubio alternó la vista entre uno y el otro por unos segundos, con un gesto preocupado para luego cambiarlo por una media sonrisa hacia Haru.

Solo los murmureos de la gente en la estación, los autos en la lejanía y el sonido de los pasos resonando en el cemento. Nagisa empezó a hablar de nuevo, contándole sobre las siguientes prácticas a Haru y escuchándole responderle con frialdad. Mako apoyó su espalda sobre una de las columnas plateadas y descansó su cabeza sobre él, mirando hacía la vía del tren. El rubio le preguntó algunas cosas, esperando a que se incluyera en una conversación, pero cosas como "si" "no" o "no lo sé" fueron las pocas palabras que salieron de la boca de Makoto.

E incluso sintió el peso de la mirada de Haru en todo momento aun si era Nagisa quien le hablaba a él, Haru aún continuaba mirándole. Makoto tomó con fuerza el mango de su mochila, intentando reprimir aquella taquicardia que era tan común últimamente. En esos minutos en los que resistió el impulso de salir corriendo, fueron como una nube de la que salió repentinamente al oír el tren que anunciaba su llegada. El rubio terminó su conversación, y estiró su mano para saludarles antes de entrar por la puerta del transporte. Haru que había dirigido sus gestos a Nagisa ahora regresaba nuevamente a mirarle. Mako no dio la vuelta, sin embargo.

-¿…Nagisa te dijo que vinieras?

**-No.**

Mako cerró la boca por la rápida respuesta, ya que no estaba seguro de que decir a continuación. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Estaba seguro de que había sido Nagisa el que lo trajo aquí ya que él lo estaba evitando por las tardes desde hace semanas. Ahora que su único razonamiento se desmoronaba, empezaba a digerir una idea que le disgustaba. El hecho de que Haru haya venido aquí por propia voluntad le hacía _mucho más que feliz._ Pero de nuevo se sentía inútil por no poder reprimir sus propios sentimientos.

-Vamos a casa.

La conversación tampoco continuó en el camino hacía sus hogares. Mako tampoco pensaba en hacerlo después de todo lo que enfrentó cerca de él. Sus emociones no estaban haciendo más que estragos confundiendo a los demás y a él mismo.

-…Makoto

A los pies de aquel templo donde se separaban Haru murmuró su nombre de nuevo. Él no levantó la mirada, simplemente mirando sus manos moverse pesadamente. Incluso hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que no había hecho las compras que necesitaba. Aunque habían llegado hasta ahí, de todas formas debía regresar a la ciudad.

-Makoto.

Eso le llevaría un tiempo, pensó el de ojos jade mientras levantaba una mano para acomodar su mochila en la espalda.

-¡Makoto! ¡No me ignores!- Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el trayecto de su extremidad era detenida por una mano ajena. Aunque hace un momento estaba mirando al suelo, debido a su altura ahora que tenían a Haru enfrente podía verlo con perfecta claridad. Sus ojos verdes no eran los únicos que temblaban en el reflejo, sino los mismos zafiros delante suyo de la misma forma.

_"Haru-chan… ¿Cómo podría…como podría ignorarte? Si ese es el problema…"_

_-…No._

-¿Um?- Él no soltó su brazo, esperando a que volviera a hablar, pero cada vez parecía menos probable. Pero cuantos más segundos pasaba cerca de él, más le costaba mantener la cordura.

_-…No... no me toques…_

Su tono fue dolido, aún peor de lo que creía que sonaría. Haru estrechó sus ojos azules un poco antes de soltar su brazo.

_-Lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer._


	10. Another Realm

_A/N: Por si alguna vez se preguntan del nombre de los capitulos, es porque es la canciòn que me inspirò a hacer cada cap. Son todas instrumentales o de piano. Si tienen tiempo escuchen algunas, son hermosas._

* * *

10.

Makoto no quería decirlo de aquella forma...pero, sin duda, si esto continuaba así, perdería la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Estaba reprimiendo sus pensamientos y aun mucho más, sus impulsos. Podría perder la cordura cerca de Haru.

-No...No me toques...

Sus palabras atravesaron el aire sin mucho esfuerzo hasta llegar a los oídos del morocho. Tal vez su gesto en aquel momento cambió, fugazmente, casi imperceptible para otras personas. Mako también podría haberlo notado pero... no podía siquiera mirarle al rostro al hablar.

-Lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer.

El tono fue plano e insípido, como si no estuviera hablando con aquel que era su compañero desde la infancia. Dejó ir su brazo de forma paulatina y retrocedió de forma un tanto brusca. Si el ambiente no daba para más, era culpa de Mako exclusivamente. Definitivamente había dicho algo que de seguro le ofendió.

-Te veré mañana. En la escuela.- Sentenció antes de encaminarse hacia su hogar. Mako no le contestó, bajando su cabeza pero simplemente soltando ese latido de corazón que se había detenido hacia segundos. Sin duda comprendía si estaba enojado ahora mismo. Y tenía todo el derecho. Después de todo, su forma de reaccionar fue tan repentina como, grosera. La manera de la que se estaba comportando frente a él, a Mako tampoco le agradaba; solo estaba generándoles más problemas a los demás. Y para colmo, a alguien que le importaba mucho. Algo que _sin duda_, no debería suceder.

Al siguiente día, Mako de igual manera va camino hacía su casa, incapaz de soltarse de su rutina. Aún no muy seguro, de hecho, antes de volver a entrar a su hogar. Se alivió un poco al encontrarle ya desayunando. Pescado, para variar.

Su camino fue idéntico al de los demás, pero la comunicación no estaba. En ninguna parte. Makoto y Haruka habían llegado a un punto crítico: de esta forma no podían avanzar ni retroceder. Estaban atrapados en su propio dilema, congeniando con sus palabras estancadas.

El sol era brillante, y el viento agradable (más de lo normal, incluso) pero Mako no pudo notarlo debido al peso del aura en su hombro derecho. No donde estaba apoyada su mochila, sino donde su compañero caminaba a su lado. Haru no demostraba ningún interés en cambiar la rutina tampoco, al parecer. Aunque por dentro, él cada vez entendía menos a Makoto.

Si creía que olvidaría que hacia unas semanas, él lloró sobre su hombro, estaba equivocado: la imagen de sus la piel debajo de sus ojos, rojiza y sus enormes manos temblorosas, sería algo que nunca podría erradicar de sus retinas, o de su mente. El hecho de "no saber" y "no poder" estaban cobrando vida en la mente de Haru. Algo que no sucede con frecuencia.

Él no hubiera deseado por algo como esto, simplemente quería el Makoto de siempre a su lado de nuevo, el de gesto alegre, de palabras dulces...de una _algarabía descomunal, _esencial para seguir viviendo.

Haru no comprendía las razones, aquel parapetado significado de las acciones de su amigo, y la importancia de solo poder limitarse a contemplar su comportamiento. Después de todo, no podía imponer nada sobre el otro.

-x-

Cuando la tarde hacía su entrada, Kou apremió a los chicos para empezar sus prácticas. Luego de un momento, todos obedecieron, estaba de más decirlo, excepto tal vez uno... no tanto. Haru simplemente se arrojó al agua.

El castaño, sentado al borde de la piscina, con sus manos apoyadas sobre el cemento mojado, descansaba de su última vuelta sin darse cuenta de que en todo momento su mirada estuvo posada en el nadador con la gracia de un delfín. Aunque esto, era algo que hacía de mucho antes de siquiera darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, los demás notaron el gesto ausente del de orbes jade, como si hubiera algo estimándole.

-¿Makoto senpai?- A su lado se sentó Rei, con su cabello aún goteando un poco luego de su última vuelta. Él metió los pies en el agua y un poco más adelante de Mako, esperaba su respuesta.

Le tomó unos segundos salir de su trance. -Um, Rei ¿Qué sucede?

Resopló con una media sonrisa. -Esa es mi línea.

-¿Nagisa te dijo...?

-Yo se lo he dicho, de hecho.- Le interrumpió con un tono más serio.- Acerca de tu comportamiento extraño estos últimos días.

-¿...Extraño?

-Senpai, nos da la impresión de que no eres el mismo de siempre. Pero incluso cuando le preguntamos a Haru senpai, el solo nos gritó "¡Eso es algo que deberían preguntar directamente!"- Pausó y Mako dejó escapar una risa. -Eso solo puede significar una cosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-...Haru senpai tampoco sabe lo que te sucede. Bueno, en cierta parte, no es muy difícil deducirlo de esa forma...

El más grande no replicó, sin duda no tenía nada que responder ante esa afirmación. Estaba más que en lo cierto. Rei tampoco continuó hablando, tal vez por el simple hecho de comprobar que Mako no era tan abierto en ese sentido. Al final, Haru fue el único que quedó flotando en el agua un rato después. Kou le gritó algunas cosas, pero el de ojos azules lejos de conturbarse simplemente continúo en su mundo. Luego de un largo suspiro, la menor se acercó a los chicos restantes.

-No tiene caso... saldrá luego supongo.

-¿Hay algo que querías decirnos, Gou-ch-?

-¡Es Kou!- chilló y luego regresó a un gesto serio.- Um, no en realidad... Tachibana senpai, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Él pestañeó varias veces:- Si, claro.

-Ella se puso de cuclillas a su lado, Nagisa y Rei estaban cerca pero distraídos hablando de otra cosa, al parecer.

-¿Te has arreglado con Haru senpai?

-¿Arreglar?- repitió, confundido.

Ella perfiló sus ojos. -...Ya veo. Al final me has mentido...

-¿por qué dices eso?

-Me dijiste que no habías peleado con él. Pero esto... esto no parece mucho menos que eso. Me refiero a... la situación actual.

Makoto miró hacia la piscina, el joven de hebras oscuras que aun flotaba, como si estuviera fuera de este mundo. El ritmo de su corazón aun así no decrecía.

-...No es culpa de Haru.- Se sinceró en un susurro, al que Kou escuchó atentamente.

-¿No lo es? ¿Es...tu culpa...entonces?

-Si.-No dudo ni un segundo en responderle, y Gou simplemente abrió su boca pero no dijo nada. Los sonidos de la escuela no eran nada comparados a aquella mañana, ahora invadía una paz única. En ese momento Mako sintió una calma inesperada, o más bien una especie de realización en sí mismo. Como si se sintiera _libre_ de expresar aquello dentro de él...estoy... siendo demasiado egoísta.

Los otros dos cerca de él detuvieron la plática porque las palabras le alcanzaron de la misma forma. Kou abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, mirando a su senpai.

-Mako-chan.-Nagisa se acercó a él y se puso de cuclillas a su lado. -¿Egoísta, dices?

El de orbes verdes asintió antes de hundir su barbilla entre sus brazos. Esto sin duda cambiaria la forma en la que ellos pensaban de él. Lo juzgaran por lo que dice. Es por eso que evita hablar de sí mismo...

-¡Yo creo que está bien, senpai!- La pelirroja apoyó una mano en su hombro lo cual le dejó perplejo. Ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El rubio asintió y le imitó. -Yo también lo creo.

-¿...Qué?- Murmuró un poco perdido.

Rei se acercó también. -Lo que quieren decir es que, Makoto senpai, una persona como tu puede darse ese lujo de vez en cuando ¿verdad?

-¿Una persona... como yo?

El joven amante de los pingüinos ladeó la cabeza hacía el peli azul y luego regresó a Mako con una sonrisa. -Sip. Mako-chan es una persona alegre, amable y responsable. ¡Tiene todo el derecho a ser egoísta alguna vez! Después de todo, nosotros te apreciamos. - Él divisó hacia la piscina.- Y estoy seguro de que Haru-chan también lo entendería.

-A decir verdad estoy sorprendido de que pienses tan seriamente en eso. -Acotó Rei mientras acomodaba su cabello.

-¿...A que te refieres?

-No creo que sea tan necesario considerar algo así. Es algo común en la vida. O al menos eso es lo que yo creo. Se trata de ser _libre_.

Mako no respondió nada, pero su mente maquinaba todo muy rápido. Solo en aquel momento se dio cuenta: no tenía sentido darle tantas vueltas, ¿verdad? Reprimir sus sentimientos no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Además, ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre la relación que llevaban hasta ahora con lo que él pretendía...? No estaba muy seguro. Tal vez técnicamente era lo mismo. Exactamente igual que ahora.

-Tachibana senpai, no te preocupes... solo queremos que vuelvas a ser el mismo de siempre.- Cuando Kou terminó de hablar, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la profesora "Ama-chan".

¿Él podía... podía ser egoísta? ¿Aunque sea una única vez?

-Deberías hacer las paces con Haru.- Susurró Nagisa y luego se alejó casi arrastrando a Rei. Dio la vuelta a medio camino y puso sus manos alrededor de la boca. -¡Deberías decirle lo que sienteeeeees, Mako-chan!

Makoto hasta ese momento no lo había reflexionado. Todo su miedo fue infundado. Se ocultó por miedo a preocupar a otros, y al final... fue lo que más hizo. Pero nadie estaba triste a su alrededor. Incluso ellos le aconsejaban con sonrisas en su rostros, después de haber develado algo como eso. El castaño estaba tan feliz que podría ponerse a llorar como niño pequeño.

Cuando levantó su cuerpo del suelo y se acercó al borde de la piscina, no dudo ni un segundo sonreír hacia el de orbes zafiro, una sonrisa real que hacía tiempo no sentía iluminarle por dentro.

_-Es hora de salir...Haru-chan._

-x-

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Ah si, el angst. Pero hoy se acabó (pff nah, estoy mintiendo) Pero si, se vienen epocas màs brillantes para los que siguen este densoooo fic. Me nombraron el rey del drama, y quiero hacerle honor a ese nombre... un poco. No se preocupen la situacion actual solo puede mejorar C: les daré el canon MakoHaru sweet and lovely que todos aprecian~_

_((Ah y ademàs, me encanta leer sus reviews! aprecio mucho incluso la gente que escribe y no sabe que poner xD - lo he vivido en carne propia, lo comprendo-, solo para darme su apoyo. Thank you very much~))_

_((pero si, si no saben que escribir, entonces escriban sus teorìas de lo que sucedera la proxima. A veces eso me lleva a reescribir muchas cosas en mi mente! Saben cuantas veces los reviews me salvaron? Uuuff))_

_P.D.: Recuerden amigos, nunca archiven sus fics en la computadora porque puede morir, como la de Kei, y tener que reescribir todo de vuelta. ¡Archiven online! *fin de la publicidad*_

_Nos leemos la proxima! nvn_

_Kei._


	11. Unbearable

11.

Luego de ese día, Mako regresó rápidamente a su algarabía característica. Se mantuvo firme, y tomó alguna que otra decisión -antes de ser transvasadas por sus dos kouhai- como presidente del club de natación Iwatobi.

Sus amigos no volvieron a preguntar nada mas, con solo comprobar que llegaba al lado de Haru con una sonrisa a las clases. Después de todo, fue él el que se alejó del morocho. Haru en ningún momento tuvo la intención de distanciarse de Makoto. Y sobre todo, el nadador del Freestyle ahora estaba curioso con el cambio. Claro que, ¿no más curioso que aliviado? Ninguno de los dos los expresó en voz alta.

A pesar de querer concentrarse en las clases, mucho dentro de la mente de Mako no tenía cambios favorables... todavía seguían rondando los mismos pensamientos e imágenes. E incluso estando lejos -aunque sea un poco- de Haru, su cabeza solo estaba llena de preguntas por él. Su obsesión silenciosa (la cual Mako aun no reconocía con ese nombre) se estaba volviendo más y más aterradora para él. El castaño no había experimentado esto en el pasado jamás, ahora no encontraba más palabras o acciones para calmar su nerviosismo.

Se encontró en un dilema, de pronto, ya que carecía de valentía o determinación para cumplir lo que se había propuesto hacia más de dos meses: declararle sus sentimientos a Haru. Ya sea por inseguridad o miedo, el tiempo nunca era el adecuado y siempre sus sentencias quedaban en la mitad, flotando en el aire.

Esto le molestaba demasiado: hasta que no dijera lo que siente y lo exprese a la persona que más valora, no dejaría de revolver su mente, incomodo.

-¿Makoto? ¿Estas escuchando?

-¿Eh?- Su voz le trajo nuevamente a la realidad a la que últimamente no estaba tan aferrado.

-Tachibana-kun- En el momento que Haru elevó la mirada desde su asiento, sus compañeras de clase volvieron a llamarle.

-Tachibana-kun, si no te molesta, ¿Podrías por favor darnos una mano?

Ellas le explicaron que necesitaban cargar algunas cajas de libros hacia la biblioteca...muchos de los responsables escaparon apenas tocó la campana de clases. Como siempre, él asintió con una sonrisa. Las tres le imitaron antes de empezar a correr hacía el armario donde estaba su tarea.

El atardecer inminente indicaba el fin de las actividades escolares, y hoy, a excepción de los otros cuatro días, no habría actividades de club. Los de primer y segundo año estaban ocupados por el evento especial de la fecha. Los de tercero... no tanto.

Mako miró a Haru por encima de su hombro, mientras balanceaba algunas cajas. -Puedes adelantarte sin mí. Esto llevara un tiempo.

No quería retrasarle y mucho menos un viernes. Casi decae s sonrisa al recordar que no había nadie esperando por él en su hogar ahora.

Para su sorpresa, aun con temple inexpresivo, Haru respondió: -Esperaré por ti.

El castaño intentó ignorar el martilleo en su pecho y simplemente asintió; tal vez, mas perplejo de lo que debería. "Esperaré por ti." Dijo él, ¿verdad? Apenas si podía entender porque esas simples palabras le alegraban de tal manera.

-Vaya, Tachibana- Una de las chicas a su izquierda comentó: -Gracias por ayudarnos, en verdad.

-¡Estos chicos se han escapado, grr!

Mako sacudió la cabeza. –No hay problema.

Las dos chicas restantes se sumaron nuevamente en el pasillo con unas cuantas cajas. Tal vez para él no eran tan difíciles de cargar, pero dudaba que las chicas la tuvieran muy fácil con todo esto. Refutando sus pensamientos, ellas continuaban a paso rápido. Mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras, compartían entre ellas una entretenida charla sobre su fin de semana.

-Hey, Tachibana.-Una de las chicas más bajas llama su atención. -¿Así que eres el capitán del club de natación? Que genial…

-Wow, ¿A esta altura del año? En verdad debe gustarles nadar…

Mako no lo pensó mucho, sin duda la razón no era simplemente "nadar", sino el hecho de hacerlos con todos sus compañeros. Sobre todo con Haru.

-Bueno, algo así…-Murmuró modestamente con una sonrisa.

-Sabes… nosotras íbamos a pedirle ayuda a Nanase también… pero de alguna forma...jeje…

-Ninguna quiso preguntarle.-Suspiró la castaña, Sasaki.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron en sorpresa.- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Las tres chicas se miraron unas a otras. –Parece un poco difícil tratar con él.

El castaño estaba tan acostumbrado a tratar con Haru que olvidaba que los demás no lo percibían de la misma forma. Se preguntaba si su opinión cambiaria si lo vieran en el agua. Definitivamente era completamente distinto conocerlo dentro de ella. – ¿H-Haru…? Estoy seguro de que hubiera aceptado ayudar…- Comentó, aunque luego dudó.

Sus compañeras sueltan una risita. –Tu rostro no concuerda con tus palabras~

-¿E-Eh? Um, bueno…

Cuando llegan a la biblioteca, abren la puerta como pueden. La más baja levanta un dedo al apoyar las cajas sobre una mesa. Este lugar era incluso más silencioso de lo que debería.

-Además, yo creo que Nanase-kun quería venir.

-¿E-Ehh? ¿A qué viene eso, Sasaki?- Expresó la otra, sorprendida.

-Quiero decir, Tachibana y Nanase están siempre juntos. No me extrañaría~

Todas ellas ríen al unísono mientras apoyan las últimas cajas. Mako sonríe aunque no comprende muy bien a las chicas.

-Son amigos de la infancia, ¿verdad?

El más alto asiente por reflejo y se encuentra atacado por las miradas curiosas de las tres unos segundos.

-Aunque más bien… da la sensación de que fueran como hermanos tan unidos. O incluso ¡como si fueras una especie de mamá!- Ella rió.

-¡Oye, Chisato! ¡Que estás diciendo!

La otra detiene su estruendo con brusquedad. –L-Lo siento, Tachibana-kun, he dicho una estupidez, jeje.

Cuando cruzó la puerta de entrada del colegio, divisó la figura apoyada en la columna incluso desde esa distancia. La mirada de Haru parecía estar perdida en el horizonte aunque probablemente sino fuera por los edificios, podía contemplar el mar desde este punto.

El morocho no se dio cuenta de Mako, y mientras continuaba caminando hacia él, se encontraba repasando una y otra vez su perfil. Su rostro pasivo, los orbes azules como el océano mismo, sus hebras oscuras apenas rozando su frente y orejas, agitada levemente por el viento.

Hacía mucho que no tenía tiempo para observarlo por tanto tiempo antes de chocar con su mirada inquisitiva, aquella que lo absorbía por completo. Su estomago estaba haciéndole cosquillas por dentro, una sensación nueva para él.

-¿Makoto? ¿Qué sucede?- Al llegar a su lado es sorprendido por la pregunta. "¿a qué venía eso?"

-¿Um? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Luego de unos segundos Haru frunce el ceño levemente y levanta un dedo. –Tu rostro.

Mako estaba demasiado feliz porque él le había esperado a que terminara sus tareas. No es que fuera algo inusual, pero de alguna forma, todo lo que hacía, le desequilibraba de forma… ¿positiva?

Siempre.

-Tu rostro está rojo.- Finalizó él.

El castaño llevó una mano a su mejilla de forma inconsciente. El calor contrastante con el de sus dedos era increíble. Pestañeó varias veces. "¿Tengo-?

-¿Fiebre?- Murmuró Haru como si finalizara sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Uh, no, no lo creo…

Mako quedó pasmado cuando la cálida mano de Haru tocó su mejilla. Aunque no era tan caliente como su propio rostro.

-¿Haru-chan…?

Sus orbes zafiro se clavaron en los jades y el más alto podría jurar que había dejado de respirar por unos segundos. El pelinegro tomó du rostro con ambas manos, rodeándolo de forma firme, haciendo que Mako bajé la cabeza un poco por inercia. Ninguna clase de pensamiento recorrió la mente del castaño mientras los segundos se convertían en minutos. Eternos, ansiados.

Ni siquiera podía llevar la orden de sus ojos a cerrarse, sino que quedó enganchado en los ajenos. Su piel tibia tocó la suya ardiendo.

¿Por qué su corazón latía de esa forma? Estaba completamente desbocado por algo como esto. Aunque incluso apenas caía en su situación. Sintió el dolor en su cuerpo_ cuando sus frentes se separaron, _y Haru dejó caer sus manos. Un ardor aun más fuerte le recorría como si su contacto le hubiera quemado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se puso de esta forma? Se consideró un idiota en aquel momento. Idiota por haber pensado que sucedería algo que jamás podría.

-Deberías ir directo a descansar. –Dijo Haru mientras daba la vuelta hacia la calle. –…Vamos.

Mako no podía controlarlo: como si su corazón fuera a escaparse de su cuerpo. Estaba loco. Completamente loco. Solo porqué juntó sus frentes para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Él solo haberlo sentido y visto de tan cerca. Solo unos segundos. ¿Qué esperaba él…acaso? De hecho, ¿Estaba esperando algo más? ¿Qué cosa? No podía entenderlo. No podía entenderse para nada.

_-¡Haru!-_ Ni siquiera había movido los pies de donde estaba, de alguna forma, sintió que perdería el equilibrio si lo intentaba. El morocho giró la cabeza hacia él, unos pasos más adelante, sorprendido por el grito. –_Hay algo… ¡Hay algo que debo decirte!_

-x-

* * *

_**A/N:**_hah what... no me maten por cortarlo ahí ;_; en fin, recordé lo tedioso que es escribir en papel y sobretodo que gente luego encuentre tu cuaderno y lea lo que hiciste e_e Por suerte mi caligrafia es horrorosa asi que nadie entiende... eso me incluye a mi. Estuve dias fuera de mi casa, y dias sin wi fi significa mas tiempo para escribir. O ver anime. O jugar juegos... *risa amarga*

Yay! Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo nwn

Kei~


	12. Everyday

12.

Su garganta casi falla en el momento que gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como si sus cuerdas vocales pudieran romperse. No había otro sonido, pero si hubiera más silencio, era seguro que podría oírse el mar. Ah, no...De hecho, Mako si pudo oírlo, el fluir de las olas acariciando sus oídos. Cada vez más fuerte...más denso.

-Hay algo... ¡Hay algo que debo decirte!

El de hebras oscuras dudó unos segundos antes de retroceder sus pasos hacía él.

-¿...Makoto?- Cuando el castaño intentó mirar a sus ojos, la niebla era demasiado densa en sus pupilas.

_"Ah...no. Debo decirlo ahora... ¿Pero qué debería decir ..primero.?"_ Podía oír el latido de su corazón, haciendo palpitar las venas de su cuerpo. -...Haru...

Pero era tan denso y oscuro, que no pudo continuar.

-¿¡Makoto!?

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, solo había oscuridad.

-¿Donde...estoy?

La mullida sensación debajo de su cabeza le era familiar, sin embargo. Para comprobar algo, simplemente extendió su mano y sus dedos tantearon la mesa de luz que imaginó, estaría ahí. Apenas y prendió la lámpara, efectivamente, estaba en su propia cama. Miró su ropa, no tenía puesto el uniforme escolar, sino la playera y pantalones que usualmente vestía para dormir. No recordaba muy bien lo que estaba haciendo antes, y por alguna razón sentía que no era exactamente solo dormir.

Pero si sintió el malestar que le recorrió hasta la punta de los pies. Otra vez estaba mareado y adolorido. Su cuerpo pesaba, al igual que su respiración, y un calor le agobiaba de arriba a abajo. "¿...Fiebre? ¿Gripe de nuevo...?"

Presionó el interruptor nuevamente y apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada con pesadez. Su entrada y salida de aire aún era difícil de alinearse. Cuando logró acomodar sus pensamientos de nuevo, recordó sobre Haru.

-¿...Un sueño?- Murmuró para sí mismo mientras tocaba su frente. Sin embargo, la sensación era bastante realista. Y el hecho de que tomara con tanta naturalidad soñar con el de ojos azules solo le irritaba más.

El reloj iluminado por la luz lunar, solo dejaba ver las agujas que eran más de las diez de la noche. El sonido que hacían al correr, resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Una vez más el ocupaba su mente hasta en sueños. Eran tan comunes...pero no traían más que vacío al despertar. No recordaba lo que hizo antes de aquel sueño... No recordaba sobre sus hermanos por la mañana en el desayuno, o siquiera la cena. Había un hueco temporal extraño y nostálgico en su cronología. Y a la vez, cada vez que intentaba retroceder, simplemente volvía una y otra vez a sus memorias con Haru. Lo que había sentido en ese momento sin duda era real, y ahora su corazón empezaba a reivindicar cada fragmento.

Su cabeza dolía, y simplemente seguía jugando con él. Pero con cada clic del reloj al moverse "tic...toc..." una y otra vez, sus pupilas ocultas solo rememoraban al de cabello negro.

-...Haru.

Su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Una presión que le agobiaba. Un dolor como nunca antes había sentido al pensar en alguien. Era difícil de explicar. Dudaba que hubiera una forma de hacerlo.

La presión por debajo de su pecho, por debajo de su barriga. Estaba matándolo por dentro. Con su mano, la misma que tanteó los dedos de su amigo cada mañana antes de la escuela, la misma que tomó a Haru aquel día en el río; Aquella misma que se había refugiado cuando se dio cuenta que el mar le aterraba. Con esa misma mano, recorrió el punto doloroso, el impedimento de su bienestar. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y finas gotas recorrían su frente y caían por sus sienes.

Cada toque era una cadena de la que se liberaba. La primera vez que lo hacía, e incluso le daba escalofríos en la piel.

-H...Haru...

Hasta tal punto que la tela era un impedimento en su liberación.

-Ah...Hgnn...

Giró sobre su cuerpo y hundió la cara en el mullido almohadón, esperando amortiguar su voz que se elevaba sin control. Había un suspiro desesperado amenazando salir de su boca. Su mano izquierda tomó con fuerza la sabana debajo de él y lo retorció, tensando sus músculos con fuerza.

-...Ah...H-Haru...

Era un desastre, por dentro y por fuera, y lo único que podía mantener era su nombre. Y este salía de sus labios, como si suplicara ser liberado de aquella tortura. Esa que se estaba volviendo _descontroladamente placentera_.

Su mano derecha ardió tanto como de lo que se aferraba, en un vaivén traicionero. Incluso en un momento olvidó todo: tiempo, fechas, entorno, hasta su propio nombre y razón. Todo lo que había en su mente era la voz y rostro de su perdición.

-Hgnn...- Mordió su labio cuando empezó a acelerar su propio ritmo. No le era suficiente... quería más, mucho más de lo que podía. -Haru... - La última vez que pronunció su nombre aquella noche, se vino.

La oleada de placer que le invadió no fue tan grande como la de su arrepentimiento de haberlo hecho. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de considerarlo un poco más... el por qué lo había hecho. Pero incluso antes de llorar o pensarlo un poco más, su cansancio le superó y cayó dormido sobre su almohada. Esta vez no soñó nada, ni una imagen pasó por su mente, como si tan solo hubiera sido desconectado del mundo por varias horas.

La mañana en la que despertó no debía ser distinta a las otras, pero lo fue. Sus pies pesaban un poco, aún así se levantó y salió de su cuarto. Su cuello dolía un poco, y todavía seguía inseguro sobre el día anterior.

-¿Onii-chan?- Uno de los pequeños, la niña Ran, salía de la cocina con el peine en su mano y se detuvo al verlo. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-...un poco mejor.- Replicó mientras tomaba lugar sobre la silla.

Pronto hizo aparición su otro hermano también, saltando enérgicamente sobre Mako. -¡Onii-chan!

-¡Hey, ten cuidado, Ren!-Le regañó la castaña. -Aún se está recuperando.

-¿Recuperando?- Fue el mayor que formuló, pestañeando varias veces. Si estaba consciente de su malestar... pero hasta cierto punto.

-¡Sip! Haru-chan dijo _"Makoto necesita descansar"._

-¿...Haru-chan lo dijo?

Sus hermanitos compartieron una mirada y sonrieron. -Haru-chan te trajo en sus espaldas ayer a la tarde. ¡Tiene tanta fuerza!

Makoto no contestó nada. "perplejo" era poco decir. ¿Entonces no había estado soñando, después de todo?

Cuando se puso de pie, con la intención de encontrar a su madre fue hacía el jardín trasero. Ella, con la misma sonrisa que él había heredado, le respondió:

-Haru dijo que te desmayaste a la salida de la escuela. Cuando te trajo aquí, ¡Estabas ardiendo en fiebre! ¿Cómo te sientes hijo? ¿Acaso tienes problemas para dormir en la noche? ¿Quieres ir a ver un doctor?

Si lo pensaba bien, el castaño encontraba la razón de su malestar. Si, era cierto, que últimamente no dormía suficientes horas. Se pasaba demasiado reflexionando cuando la soledad lo invadía en su cuarto. Había llegado a su límite.

Él respondió que no era necesario, con la poca voz que pudo articular en aquel momento. Al recordar lo sucedido a la noche, sus manos temblaban un poco mientras las observaba. Tragó y su garganta parecía lastimarle, antes de formular la pregunta a su madre. Ella le daba la espalda, regando las flores, así que no notó el cambio.

-¿Haru ha...?

Debió haberse dado cuenta cuando puso los pies sobre el suelo de su cuarto, el colchón estaba doblado torpemente en el rincón.

-¿Um?

Si fuera en otra situación, como casi siempre, él estaría feliz de que Haru hubiera venido a su casa.

-¿...Haru...estuvo aquí?

Pero bajo ningún concepto podría estarlo después de haberse _masturbado_ murmurando su nombre en la madrugada.

-Si. -Respondió luego de unos segundos. -Él estuvo toda la noche en tu cuarto. Por eso le preparé un futon junto a tu cama... Aunque se ha ido hace unas horas... supuse que te había despedido pero ¿Tal vez quería dejar que siguieras durmiendo? Después de todo parecía que lo necesitabas.

_"Me alegra que Haru haya estado contigo en todo momento."_

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez. No...No estaba nada bien. De seguro él le había oído. Había hecho algo como eso en su presencia sin ni siquiera saberlo. Algo tan bizarro... ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara? ¿Cómo lo enfrentaría después de esto?

Sin embargo, iba a paso rápido dirigiéndose hacia su casa. No lo estaba pensando bien, incluso si consideraba disculparse por su comportamiento. Solo necesitaba ver al de ojos azules en ese preciso momento.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar y se adentró en la casa. Como siempre, era solo silencio, una casa del mismo tamaño que la de él pero, tan contrastante en ese sentido.

Muchas veces se preguntaba si Haru sentía la soledad en aquel lugar más que en cualquier otro. Pero luego recordaba qué el agua era lo que más amaba y le calmaba. ¿Entonces que había con él? ¿Que era aquello que a Makoto le **calmaba** y **amaba** tanto? Corriendo dentro de los pasillos de un hogar ajeno solo podía discernir una respuesta.

La puerta del baño estaba abierta, y sintió el vapor golpear en su cara al entrar. Solo un pequeño delfín celeste flotaba en la superficie, pero otro estaba hundido ahí abajo. Cuando se acercó, notó sus ojos azules que se abrieron aún más, presos de la perplejidad.

De un salto, él sale del agua, tosiendo. Se había sorprendido tanto que incluso había tragado algo de líquido en el trayecto.

Mako le observó sin estar seguro de que hacer. Por lo general, el pelinegro se enojaba si él golpeaba su espalda, así que su mano quedó a mitad de trayecto.

Luego de unos segundos, Haru levantó la cabeza, su cabello goteando. -¿Makoto, qué-...?

Antes de que pudiera finalizar, el castaño le abrazó. Como aquella vez, poco le importaba si se mojaba. Su corazón martilleaba más y más fuerte. No importaba el tiempo o la situación, él solo verle lo llenaba de felicidad. Estaba enamorado...con locura

Enamorado de él.

-Haru...yo...creo qué...

Intentaba por todos los medios hablar lo más bajo posible, intentando reprimir esa sensación repentina de tristeza que le invadía al pensar que tal vez no compartieran los mismos sentimientos.

-...Lo pensaré.- Murmuró Haru, respondiendo a la oración que Makoto siquiera tuvo que terminar en voz alta.

-x-

* * *

_**A/N:**__ originalmente planeaba subirlo ayer, pero una expulsión repentina de computadora ajena me despojó del derecho. Da igual, más vale tarde que nunca *tira confetis*. Shhh pequeños, esto solo puede mejorar. Aunque bueno, estoy seguro de que este capitulo sorprendió a más de uno xD Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo por subir esto ahora. Al menos reconozcan mi esfuerzo y dejenme review (amenaza).. Nah mentira, hagan lo que su corazón dicte C: (?) Se aceptan: teorías, gritos descontrolados, perplejidad, cartas bomba, gente odiandome y halagos varios. Por el momento no se aceptan insultos,, al menos que sean para mi (?)_

_Este cap en especial me quedó cortito... quisiera hacerlos màs largos pero, no tienen idea de lo que odio escribir en papel. Y este teclado esta en sus ultimas...soy tan pobre ORZ_

_Por favor apoyen al fandom de free! estas ultimas semanas no fueron faciles... solo siento que esto me deprime más. Tonto de mi por creer que solo sería sobre chicos con torsos desnudos. Compren merchandise y archiven online, please *fin de la publicidad* Sin más, nos leemos la proxima!_

_Kei~_


	13. The Beginning

13.

Estaba decidido, no importaban los demás o incluso él mismo. Solo quería que Haru le oyera. Que lo supiera. No le molestaría que no le aceptara...que re rechazara. No mientras pudieran seguir juntos. Eso es lo que pensaba, pero... ¿Era posible?

-...Lo pensaré.

El cuerpo del nadador al estilo free aún seguía por la mitad sumergido en la tina de baño. El castaño no quería soltarlo, sobretodo porque no tenía idea de cómo enfrentarle después. Aun tenía que disculparse por todo. Debía pedirle perdón por esto.

-Haru...

-¿Hmm?

-...Perdóname por ser egoísta...

Unos segundos silenciosos los atravesaron. -No te disculpes...-susurró con voz ronca.

Cerró sus ojos jade y lo presionó con más fuerza. Incluso si no tenía cuidado podría lastimarlo claro, si Haru no fuera tan fuerte también. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó de esta forma con él, hasta que cedió. No pudo elevar el rostro para enfrentarlo. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y sus manos sentían ardor.

¿Qué reacción hubo en el rostro de Haru? Mako siempre quedó con ganas de saberlo.

Y a pesar de todo, no fue difícil continuar a su lado. Tanto que Mako empezó a dudar si de verdad el morocho... ¿si de verdad le había comprendido? ¿Habían llegado a él, sus sentimientos?

-¡En marcha!

Con un solo grito de la pelirroja de primer año, los cuatro empezaban sus actividades, más bien como si huyeran de ella en aquel momento. La profesora -encargada del club-, siempre observándolos desde las sombras (literalmente), con su sombrilla y un asiento bastante cómodo.

-¿Mako-chan?- Era el rubio que se acercó a él con una sonrisa brillante y su aura característica. -¿Cómo estas con Haru-chan? ¿Se han reconciliado?- El castaño simplemente asintió, sorprendido, ante el murmuro del menor que luego se dedicó a dar un pequeño salto mientras juntaba sus manos. -¡Ya veo! ...Me alegra mucho~

Mientras soportaba su espalda sobre una de las columnas cerca de la piscina, pensó que jamás podía decirle a Nagisa las verdaderas razones de todo esto. Incapaz.

-Sabes~ estábamos hablando con Rei-chan y pensamos que tal vez... podríamos ir al festival de verano todos juntos~

En ese momento recordó que era cierto, el festival del inicio del verano sería el fin de semana, y casi siempre convocaba una cantidad de gente increíble. Estaba 100% seguro de que la mayor parte ni siquiera eran del pueblo. Pero era tentador, ¿Verdad? Un festival nocturno cerca de la playa.

Ryuugazaki Rei se sumó a ellos dos, más bien no completamente enterado de la situación.

-¡Podemos ver los fuegos artificiales... y la comida!- con la mención del último sustantivo, casi se revelaron por completo sus verdaderas intenciones.

El peli azul entrecierra los ojos con un gesto decepcionado. -¿...Comida, eh?

-¡Por supuesto!- Levantó un dedo simplemente por costumbre. -¿Qué dices, Mako-chan?

El nadador del estilo espalda levantó sus manos con una sonrisa. -P-Por mí está bien, pero...

Las palabras quedaron en el aire pero se pudo discernir fácilmente que el asunto era sobre Haru.

-¡Yo le preguntaré!- voceó Nagisa lejos de dejar su enérgica personalidad. El más alto no tuvo tiempo de replicar, siendo que el rubio corrió al borde de la piscina. Ambos -Makoto y Rei- vieron al menor que empezó a hablar con el morocho.

Él, mientras salía del agua, aun conservaba un temple inexpresivo que puede fácilmente confundirse con desinterés. Pero sin embargo, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla azulada, le vio abrir su boca luego de un momento. El gesto del de hebras doradas solo podía indicar una cosa.

-¡Haru-chan dijo que vendría! ¿No es genial, Rei-chan?

Lejos de esconder su emoción, el peli azul asintió enérgicamente. Mako estaba perplejo, sin embargo, de que le haya convencido con tanta facilidad. Por lo general, era él que siempre intentaba convencerle (aunque muchas veces tenía que recurrir a una especie de extorsión, que por supuesto, Mako nunca reconocería como tal), para hacerle cambiar de opinión. De todas formas, estaba feliz por algo tan pequeño como esto, aun si cada unos cuantos latidos recordaba sobre el otro día.

Sacudió la cabeza, para intentar despejarse de todo eso.

Era increíble como las cosas podían cambiar de un segundo al otro. Pronto se daría cuenta de esa verdad.

-x-

El sábado fue el día del evento, y debido a las circunstancias, Haruka y Makoto se encontrarían ahí nomas, en la salida de sus hogares. Era una noche espectacular, por no decir menos, en cuanto al clima y ambiente festivo. Cuando quería esa ciudad podía brillar bastante. Aunque claro, eso no se podía apreciar tan bien desde donde ellos estaban. Como el festival se realizaba cerca de la playa, no había señal de mucha actividad en el templo que ellos se encontraron. Aunque podía oír el sonido de los tambores formando melodías adornadas por las olas y el viento.

Eran tantas incluso las luces adornando, que un color violáceo llegaba hacia el templo, que podría ser aun oscuro, pero aun así bendecido por la iluminación. Haru tenía la espalda apoyada sobre una de las columnas de la entrada, como era costumbre, con la mirada en nada en concreto.

Nadie hubiera adivinado que reflexionaba tan profundamente.

Los minutos pasaron y nada sucedió. Makoto estaba atrasado ahora por más de veinte minutos. Divisó el reloj en su muñeca preguntándose si tal vez estaba funcionando mal, pero lo descartó teniendo en cuenta que era muy previsor con eso. E incluso había visto el horario en el televisor antes de apagarlo.

Palpó sus bolsillos vacios, por primera vez deseando tener su teléfono móvil encima. Ir hacia la casa de Makoto era una molestia innecesaria (cansador). A decir verdad, dudaba querer enfrentarlo nuevamente. No después de tener este tiempo abundante para pensarlo.

Tal vez lo estaba cavilando demasiado.

El castaño, del otro lado de la calle, aún conservaba medio pie dentro de su casa.

-¿Ya está mejor?- Murmuró mientras se ponía de cuclillas para encontrar los ojos de sus hermanos menores.

-Ah...ugh... si...-Contestó el castaño aún sobando sus ojos.

La mujer que estaba de pie detrás de ellos, le llamó la atención. -No te preocupes, Makoto. Ellos estarán bien. Además aún debemos preparar otras cosas antes de ir al festival, pero tú que ya tienes planes con tus amigos, deberías adelantarte.

-Onii-chan, luego, por favor, ¡mírame cuando tenga puesta mi yukata! -La niña, lejos de la misma situación de su hermano mellizo, conservaba una sonrisa radiante.

Mako simplemente asintió, imitándola. -Lo haré. Entonces,- Se levantó de su posición y observó a sus hermanitos una vez más. -¡Me voy yendo!

-¡Nos vemos luego, Oniichaaaan!

Cuando cerró la puerta con la mayor delicadeza que pudo debido a su apuro, estaba bastante consciente de que estaba atrasado. Cuando levantó su teléfono móvil, no imagino que eran más de veinte minutos, sin embargo. Si Haru había regresado a casa, lo entendía, lo iría a buscar y se disculparía. Por eso tenía que pasar por el templo primero.

Aunque tuvo que detenerse cuando vio la figura apoyada sobre la columna. Tal vez no había caminado tan rápido para llegar, pero el aire era difícil de inhalar y exhalar.

-L-Lo siento... Ran y Ren...uff, me mantuvieron distraído...-él apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas para buscar soporte. A pesar de que no había estado corriendo...

-No importa.

La respuesta no era muy personal, ya que Haru se veía bastante ensimismado en aquel momento, observando hacia las luces del festival. A Mako no le importó, y asintió con una mueca alegre.

-Deberíamos ir encaminando.

Dio la vuelta y aun estaba consciente de que no podía hacer contacto visual con él. Desde ese día no pudo. Era un tanto difícil actuar de forma normal cuando algo como esto no se notaba en la superficie. Cuantas noches incluso, Mako no pudo cerrar sus ojos pensando él día que Haru empiece a odiarle. Empezó camino hacia las escaleras, pero el otro no parecía tener intenciones de imitarle.

-Makoto.

-¿Umm? ¿Qué sucede?

Al dar la vuelta no pudo comprender el asunto. Era complicado hacerlo sin mirar el rostro de Haru. Él estaba observando hacia el suelo, sin embargo, en una forma un tanto infantil de esquivar la mirada ajena. El morocho apoyó sus brazos y quedó sentado en uno de los escalones del templo.

Solo ahí pudo entender que no planeaba irse hasta decirle algo. Sería una mentira terrible decir que en ese momento el castaño sintió tal vez, ganas de correr. Más bien en un sentido de querer escapar de algo que era inevitable una vez que había hecho su movimiento. Tal como en los juegos, él movió su ficha. Y ahora era momento de Haru de hacerlo.

Todo el valor que le llevó simplemente sentarse al lado del morocho y tener la misma vista que él, hacia las luces azuladas extendidas en la costa. El tiempo corrió mucho más lento. Monótono. Irreal.

El viento era el mismo de siempre, golpeando placenteramente sus rostros y acariciando la piel de sus brazos. Ambos simplemente miraban hacia el frente, hacia el paisaje. Aquel que no era uno al que estaban acostumbrados. No el paisaje: el ambiente.

-¿Qué harás si yo...?- El tono de Haru era franco, en un murmuro que parecía no querer terminar sus palabras.

La cabeza de Mako dolía, una punzada extremadamente fuerte que parecía atravesarle. En ese momento sintió la urgencia de mirarle. ¿Qué clase de gesto estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Destrozaría lo último que le queda de voluntad si observaba su rostro una vez más?

Al final, lo hizo. Con una parsimonia que podría competir con la aparición de la luna en el cielo. Haru de la misma forma le miraba, en un segundo sus ojos se conectaron de forma inmediata. El gesto de Haru era turbo como sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué harás si yo...te rechazo...?

Mako abrió sus ojos sintiendo el gran azoramiento que le provocaban sus palabras. Levantó su mano y tomó con fuerza la tela de su ropa, justo en el lugar donde sentía más dolor, en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Los segundos ya no contaban. Los minutos dejaron de vivir. El lugar y el contexto no tenían importancia.

Pero Mako lo sabía. Estaba consciente, y es por eso que su respuesta posiblemente seria una y otra vez la misma.

-...Seguiría a tu lado de todas formas...Haru. En ningún momento...en ningún momento considere que tomarías bien algo como esto... quiero decir... solo... solo ansiaba que lo supieras...

Los orbes azules estaban fijas sobre el gesto intranquilo de su amigo de la infancia.

Le dolía verlo de esta forma. Siempre lo haría. Además, lo que había escuchado salir de su boca estaba lejos de enojarle. Estaba tan feliz que incluso podría ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

El castaño en ese momento no se dio cuenta pero, la pregunta de Haru fue algo crucial. El de hebras oscuras _no quería quedarse solo_. No quería perder a alguien más en su vida. Y mucho menos a Makoto. Entonces asumir los hechos de esta forma lo volvían inseguro.

-Lo siento Haru... sé que todo esto debe ser desagradable para ti... yo...lo siento tanto...- Pudo observar el temblor en sus manos mientras bajaba su cabeza.

-¡No te disculpes!- Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, escuchó a Haru vociferar con desesperación hacía él. El martilleo de su corazón solo se estaba volviendo cada vez más pesado. Como si fuera una bomba de tiempo amenazando con destruirle. -Solo quiero estar seguro... de que no eliges a la persona equivocada.

-¿...E-Eh?

-...Tengo miedo, Makoto...- Sus ojos temblaban mientras presionaba con fuerza las palmas de su mano sobre el cemento grisáceo. -...Tengo miedo de involucrarme tanto contigo y que luego ya no me quieras cerca tuyo...

_"Tengo miedo de que me abandones una vez te canses de mí." _Ah... ¿Cómo tu familia, Haru? ¿Como Rin…? ¿Como debería responder a eso? Mentiría si decía que el atisbo de esperanza en su corazón lo invadía de alegría completamente. El simple hecho de que le contestara algo como esto. De que le dijera algo así. Cuando observó a Haru de nuevo, con su rostro inquieto fijo en el suelo, se dio cuenta enseguida: él había reaccionado, él estaba prestándole atención. Había escuchado sus palabras y lo "había pensado", tal como lo prometió. No era el centro de su mundo, tal vez... pero tampoco estaba fuera de él. E incluso podría seguirlo siendo después de todo.

-No tiene sentido si no es contigo, Haru...- Susurró por debajo del viento mientras buscaba su mano, aferrándose con delicadeza del calor ajeno. El morocho fue consciente de ese movimiento, y su temple no fue el mismo de siempre. Cuando volvieron a chocar sus miradas, ambos mantenían incluso la misma reacción, una de una inquietud que no se podía expresar con palabras. Pero sobretodo... de un aprecio enorme.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?- Haru musitó a punto de quebrar. Si se involucraba, no había vuelta atrás. No tenía idea sobre el amor. Pero la persona enfrente de él no le parecía la equivocada para aprender.

Mako formó una leve sonrisa sintiendo su corazón queriendo escaparse de su cuerpo. Tener su completa atención estaba quemándole de tanta felicidad que le provocaba.

_"Por favor, déjame averiguarlo..."_

De nuevo, no necesito las palabras para hacerle entender. Incluso habían pasado más de treinta minutos desde que tenían que llegar al festival. Pero cuando sus rostros se acercaron estaba de más decir que habían olvidado completamente sobre el mundo entero. El espasmo del contacto de sus labios fue inmediato. Era cálido y tenía sabor dulce. Lo probó una vez con lentitud, y ni siquiera tuvo que abrir sus ojos para volver a inclinarse hacia adelante, buscando el siguiente. El morocho aferró aun con más fuerza su mano, mientras abría levemente su boca para profundizar el contacto.

El tiempo se consumió en sus besos, una y otra vez.

-x-

* * *

_A/N: La mayoria considera el 13 como un numero de mala suerte, al contrario para mi, siempre fue mi preferido xD Espero este capitulo les haya calmado jeje debido a amenazas recibidas en el cap anterior, lo consideré varias veces (?) Bueno, si, suelo subir los lunes, pero si llego a recibir más de 14 reviews (es lo que recibi anteriormente wow) subiré el siguiente capitulo el viernes a la noche! (pobre de mí si me llega a pasar...) Gracias por los favs, follows y reviews! ;_; No estoy seguro de hasta donde debo continuar esto xD ? supongo que lo haré lo más extenso que pueda mientras sea romantico o no sé ;_; amo a estos dos. Pero recuerden que como multishipper tambien amo RinxHaru. Hablando de todo un poco estoy feliz de que muchas cambiaron su opinion (o simplemente aceptan) MakoHaru despues de leer mi fic, a pesar de que siempre prefirieron el RinHaru. Yo soy esa clase de persona que te hace dudar e_e Me alegra de que puedan comprender mi punto de vista de amar distintas parejas *-* (No hay que ser mente cerrada, no! Hay que probar de todo je) _

_Oh por cierto, escribí 2k o_o ... iba a cortarlo en 1k pero... senti que me iban a asesinar... nuevamente (?) Es que me emocioné y me pasé xD ojala me vuelva a pasar en el futuro uh. Sigo odiando escribir en papel..._

_Por favor, estudien lo que deban, hagan sus tareas del hogar y archiven online! *fin de la publicidad*_

_Nos leemos la proxima *-* _

_Kei~_


	14. Beloved Child

14.

Era un estado de ensueño. Era todo lo que podía procesar por su cabeza en aquel momento.

_¿Como sabría que de verdad no estaba alucinando, que no estaba soñando con aquel momento?_ Por miedo a que las cosas se desvanecieran, Mako solo se aferró con más fuerza a la mano ajena. Esta le respondió con un roce combinado. Fue absolutamente lo único que necesitaba para seguir respirando.

Los labios cálidos de Haru se estremecían sobre los suyos, haciendo que Mako extendiera sus suspiros. La primera vez, lo probó con lentitud, tímidamente expresando sus razones, preguntando si seguir. El morocho no rechazó su contacto, lo cual lo hundió en un placer inigualable. El segundo fue más largo, luego de una milésima de segundos en que sus ojos se enfrentaron, con la mirada más confundida que acertada. Mako podía jurar que sintió los latidos de sus venas incluso solo tocando sus manos. De forma torpe se separaron nuevamente para recuperar el aire que necesitaban. Las mejillas enrojecidas de Haru le parecieron adorables... si tan solo hubiera visto su propio rostro en aquel momento.

Con la luna de testigo, el tercer beso fue más atrevido. Con la inexperiencia que los caracterizaba, irónicamente fue Haru él que dio paso primero a su boca, abriendo levemente como si de una flor despertando se tratara. El castaño simplemente se dejó llevar, víctima de sus propios impulsos, estirando su lengua que rozó el labio inferior de Haru. Ambos se estremecieron levemente.

Con húmedos toques que le hacían temblar, iba recorriendo su cavidad como si de una exploración intensiva se tratara. Muchas veces, el de ojos azules simplemente se quedaba quieto, a la espera del siguiente movimiento. Otras veces, le devolvió el toque, tal como si fuera una imitación.

Su primer beso no fue más torpe de lo que parecía. Pero sin duda el calificativo con el que siempre lo recordaría sería _"dulce"_.

De todas formas, ¿Después de cuantos besos habían dejado de ser _"el primero"_? Ni siquiera llevaban la cuenta, e incluso tal vez ambos ansiaron que el tiempo se pausara solo para ellos. Una demanda surreal.

Mientras mantenía su roce, Haru cerró la boca provocando agarrar el labio del otro con brusquedad. Contrario de todo, esto solo hizo que Makoto se desesperara aún más. Se "vengó" de la misma forma, clavando su diente levemente sobre la carne.

_-Hgnn...-_ El sonido de respuesta no tardó en llegar, esto solo profundizaba el deseo de volver a hacerlo. -M-Makoto...

No se dio cuenta de que se desprendió un poco del suelo donde estaba apoyado, buscando con más fuerza los labios ajenos. Mako se hundió en él con desesperación. Como si todo dependiera de Haru en aquel momento. Era lo único en su cabeza. Su húmeda lengua choca con la otra en confusión, recorre cada parte, intimidándole, sin pudor. Era increíble como la actitud del de ojos verdes había cambiado con la de tres minutos atrás. Ahora estaba desesperado por tener más.

_-M-Mak...hngn..._

Sentir su boca moverse mientras pronunciaba su nombre hacía que se estremeciera de alegría. No lo dejó. No planeaba hacerlo. Estiró sus brazos y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Haru no podía cerrar más la boca de esta forma, ahogándose en el más alto.

-H-Hey...- Tiró su cabeza un poco hacía atrás para buscar aire, pero volvió a atraerlo con fuerza. El castaño tenía una fuerza que por lo general, tenía controlada. Sin duda Haru fue el que siempre tuvo más los pies sobre la tierra. -...Makoto. Con el último esfuerzo, lo aparta de él en un arranque.

_-¡L-Lo siento, Haru-!_

_-No importa. -_ Así dijo el nadador del Freestyle, pero el hilo de caía de su labio no era solo de saliva. La ultima mordida había sido la más fuerte.

El rostro de Makoto dio nacimiento a una nueva escala de rojo, mientras levantaba sus manos, nervioso. _-¿N-No te duele?_

Haru llevó su mano a su labio inferior y limpió el líquido rojo._ -...No._

_-L-Lo siento...-_ Metió la mano en su bolsillo y le extendió un pañuelo de tela. El morocho lo miró dudoso antes de tomarlo y presionarlo en su boca.

El sonido e imagen de los fuegos artificiales empezaron a hacer presencia por encima de sus cabezas, dando por finalizado el festival de verano. Ambos fijaron la vista en el cielo por el simple hecho de hacerlo, aunque personalmente Makoto hubiera querido seguir concentrado en la persona a su lado. La taquicardia no se había detenido en ningún momento, e incluso, podía creer si decían que su corazón se detuvo varios segundos durante el toque.

Luego de un minuto, Haru apartó la tela y comprobó que ya no sangraba más. Sin duda había sido mucho para un solo día. Él guardó el pañuelo en su chaqueta. Los colores en el cielo variaban y brillaban hermosamente. Verde, amarillo, violeta, azul, rojo. Como un arco iris, una lluvia de estrellas brillantes cerca de la luna. Makoto empezó a recuperar la sensación de sus manos aunque la de su boca no se desvanecía. Pero lo que si se desvaneció fue el trance que recorría. Cuando palpó nuevamente su camisa, pudo sentir el aparato. Levantó con delicadeza el teléfono celular hacia su vista y comprobó la realidad de que estaba alejado hasta ahora.

Había como unas quince llamadas perdidas de Nagisa. Y unos cuantos mensajes.

_"Mako-chan, ¿Donde están? ¿Ya vienen?"_

_"¿Donde se encuentran ahora? Ya hemos llegado."_

_"Me duelen los pies..."_

_"Hemos ido a comer con Rei-chan, si nos buscan, estamos en el primer puesto."_

_"¿Ha sucedido algo? Estoy preocupado."_

_"Los fuegos artificiales están por empezar. ¡Dense prisa!" "¿Donde están...?"_

_"Por favor, ¿podrías contestarme, Mako-chan?"_

Mientras presionaba los botones se mortificaba a sí mismo por haber hecho preocupar al menor. Lo cual no tendría que haber sucedido. Se había ido de la realidad... demasiado. Haru pudo claramente apreciar el rostro consternado de su compañero.

_-Vamos._

-x-

_-¡Ah! ¡Haru-chan, Mako-chan! ¿¡Donde estaban!?_

Mako fue el único que trataba de recuperar aire a pesar de que los dos llegaron corriendo a la entrada del primer puesto de comida en el festival. Aún quedaba un poco de gente, ya que los fuegos artificiales no habían acabado. Por eso era un tanto difícil comunicarse, debido a que solo lo podían hacer a gritos.

_-L-Lo siento... S-Se nos pasó el... uff..._

Sin ninguna intención de esconderlo (aunque técnicamente era imposible) la mirada de los dos kouhai se fijo en la herida de Haru.

_-¿Qué ha sucedido, Haruka-senpai?-_ El gesto de ambos era de genuina preocupación.

Un segundo después, Haru apartó la mirada y con un temple inexpresivo intentando mantenerse tranquilo profesó:_-...Caballa._

La barbilla del rubio bajó un poco. _-¿Te... quemaste? ¿Es eso siquiera posible?_

El de anteojos le mira de reojo con incredulidad. _-Es obvio que sí._

Los menores intercambian un par de miradas extrañas más y Nagisa finalmente asiente. -Bueno, es una pena que se hayan perdido lo anterior, pero aún están los fuegos artificiales. - Levantó su dedo por encima del cielo para mostrar su punto. La belleza invaluable de la pirotecnia aun seguía adornando el cielo. ¿Cuánto dinero se había gastado en esto?

De todas formas, Mako no le estaba prestando atención a esa clase de detalles ahora. De hecho no le estaba prestando atención a ninguna cosa más que la persona que seguía a su lado. Las sensaciones que habían vivido hoy eran inigualables a cualquier otra.

_-Nee, Mako-chan, ¿deberíamos ir a comer algo? ¿Quieres algo dulce, salado?-_ El rubio empezó a saltar a su alrededor. -_¡Yo quisiera algodón de azúcar!_

_-... ¿Aún planeas seguir comiendo?_- Rei le miró, reacio.

Él ladeó la cabeza, _-¿Um? Pues claro que sí._

El más alto sonrió y asintió. _-Supongo que sí. ¿Y tú, Haru?_

Como era costumbre, su mirada estaba perdida en otro punto del festival, tal vez observando a la gente pasar. Mako extendió su mano un poco y el roce con su brazo fue suficiente para traerlo de nuevo.

_-Por mi está bien._

_-¡Vamos!-_ Nagisa señaló hacía otro puesto y tomó de rehén el brazo de Rei al instante. Mako empezó a caminar pero el morocho aún no.

_-¿Haru-chan?_

_-Debo ir al baño._

_-Está bien...-_ En otras circunstancias hubiera ido con él pero...

_-Ya regreso._

El nadador con la gracia en un delfín empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de los puestos, cerca de la puerta de entrada. Él por su parte continuó su camino con Nagisa y Rei.

_-¿y Haru-chan?-_ Solo una vez que terminó de comprar los productos notó la ausencia.

_-Fue al baño.-_ Comentó mientras tomaba asiento. El peli azul le imitó y luego el rubio le siguió.

_-Pero por cierto, Makoto-senpai, ¿por qué han llegado tan tarde?_

_-A-Ah bueno, muchas cosas pasaron... Es difícil de explicar...-_ Apartó la mirada para evitar recordar detalles. Le fue imposible, sin embargo. Ah, esta alegría era sobrecogedora y a la vez traicionera.

_-¿No se han... vuelto a pelear, verdad?_

_-¿Q-Qué? ...n-no._

Era mucho más que lo contrario.

Empezó a tantear sus dedos sobre la mesa blanquecina. No tenía nada de apetito por lo que estaba encima de ella. Simplemente aún seguía dándole vuelta los mismos pensamientos.

_"Esto está mal..."_

_-¿Mako-chan?_

_"No puedo..."_

_-Heeeeeyyy_

_"No puedo ni concentrarme..."_

_-¿Estás escuchando?_

Golpeó la mesa bruscamente para levantarse. Los otros dos le miraron perplejos.

_-¿Makoto-senpai...?_

**_"¡No puedo dejar de pensar en él!"_**

_-Y-Ya regreso...Nagisa, Rei..._

Él rubio pestañeó varias veces. _-O-Okay..._

_¿Qué le estaba sucediendo_? Solo estaba pegándose cada vez más y más, como si de un imán se tratara. No podía dejar de pensar en Haru, incluso mucho más que antes. Esquivó a la gente con poca gracia, chocando de vez en cuando y disculpándose con prisa. Solo se dirigió cerca de la entrada donde Haru debía estar. Debía verlo... necesitaba estar con él...

Es increíble como las cosas pueden cambiar de un minuto hacia el otro. El tiempo es libre, después de todo. Y así es la gente también.

A unos diez pasos si divisó la figura de Haru cerca de las paredes exteriores de los baños. La noche era ideal. El clima era perfecto. El ambiente era festivo, alegre, hermoso. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Él le había confesado sus sentimientos. Él le había besado. Haru le había permitido hacerlo. Y aún así... ¿por qué se sentía de esa forma? ¿Por qué sentía como si él pudiera apartarse en cualquier momento? _desaparecer... escapar..._

Haru no estaba solo. Sus ojos no estaban fijos en la nada. Estaban concentrados en los orbes rojizos ajenos. Orbes que no le pertenecían a Mako.

Él de aura imponente que le enfrentaba parecía estar diciéndole algo. El castaño jamás seria capaz de escuchar desde esa distancia. Haru sacudió la cabeza y abrió su boca también. Él otro sonrió como si de una broma se tratara.

Mako no tuvo el valor de continuar sus pasos hacia ellos. No porque no tuviera la voluntad. Sino que porque sintió que no había lugar en ese encuentro para él. Como en la infancia.

El pelirrojo que había venido a arrebatarle las cosas que daba por sentado.

_-¿Makoto?_

Para su suerte, Haru pronunció su nombre apenas notó su presencia. Rin bajó sus hombros como si fuera su tensión mientras giraba la mirada hacía Mako. Tan contrastante con años atrás, su gesto estaba lejos de ser uno alegre.

Haru caminó hacía el castaño y murmuró. _-Volvamos._

Alternó su mirada entre Rin y Haru antes de seguirlo.

Tal vez haberlo tomado de la mano hubiera sido lo mejor en aquel momento, y no dejar dudas sobre sus sentimientos. Ninguna _abertura_ ni palabras mudas.

-x-

* * *

**A/N: **_yay... lo prometido es deuda. Cumplieron y me dieron más de 14 reviews, dios los bendiga (risa amarga), y por las amenazas (lease como cariño) que recibí, decidí subirlo ahora, ya que... no sé, pobre gente (hablo de ustedes). Es la 1 am. Hermoso momento. Es cuando más melancolico me pongo. Y tengo frío, para variar._

_¿Qué creen? Sexy Rin aparece para arruinar la vida matrimonial (?) Yo le llamo nadador emo. Todos necesitamos un nadador emo en nuestra vida. _

_¡Teorías de los siguientes cap son bien recibidas! Me encanta ver su imaginación *-*_

_101 reviews... what. El que hizo el numero 100 le cuento el final así no lee más (?) nah mentira, ni sueñen. Pero felicidades al numero 100 (si es que son de esas personas que sienten algo especial por los numeros -no, no hablo de las matematicas-) -En el momento que escribia esto tenia 98 pero bueno, de alguna forma, se convirtieron en 101 uh.- 101 dalmatas :D (?)_

_Estoy feliz por todo lo que leí hasta ahora. Gente sufriendo, sentimental, emo, igual que yo (?) He visto que muchos querían lío con el pequeño niño tiburon, pues ahí lo tienen, aparece por primera vez para desordenar las cosas :3 -hablando de cliffhangers- otra vez escribí 2k, creo que hubiera hecho màs sino fuera porque mi viejo me va a sacar a patadas de pc ajena. En otras noticias, me dijeron que mi notebook no tiene arreglo. BOOM. adios mis fics sin terminar. *empieza a llorar* mi unica amiga se fue, todos un minuto de silencio por mi laptop RIP 2009- 2013_

_Me alegra haber encontrado mas gente multishipper, y otras no tanto.. bueno... las opiniones son importantes (?) Alguien por ahí mencionó el MakoRin. oh dios si. Nosotros (los shippers de MakoRin) somos la personificación absoluta de la positividad: quiero decir, no sé que vemos en esta pareja porque el anime ni fu ni fa con ellos dos de hecho si fuera por el anime nisiqiera se miran (?) creo que muchos terminamos de esta forma despues de High Speed! (y tumblr, claro está) Ahi fue cuando empecé a shippearlos. Algún día lo lograré, chicas. Algun día escribiré MakoRin. *brillo en los ojos* __Todavia sigo llorando por el ultimo capitulo... solo espero que esto tenga un final feliz o voy a prender fuego mi pais (tal vez es solo una excusa para incendiar mi pais, olvidenlo). No necesito otra herida màs para acompañar la de Project K, gracias. Por cierto, llegamos a los 10k views *-* estoy tan orgulloso de todas/os ustedes. I love you all. Ah de nuevo voy a aclarar esto que siento que aclaro en todos los fics de nuevos fandoms que hago xD : soy un chico/varón/hombre... (? e_e Ya tengo mis hermosas fans que vienen siguiendome desde Project K y ya se avivaron, pero para los que recien ahora me conocen, gusto en conocerlos! Soy Kei y soy un chico de 18 años que tiene problemas con anime de bishonen... *risa amarga*_

_okay bueno, una vez estas cosas han sido aclaradas *cof* relleno *cof* solo les dejo saber que subiré el siguiente capitulo con las siguientes **17 reviews** C: así que a usar sus manitas! (y aprecio MUCHO a la gente que se esfuerza escribirme review cuando estan en un celular -los siento en carne propia-) Por favor, no lean mis fics cuando están en la escuela. Soy un maestro de las palabras (?) y seguro los dejo colgados mas de la mitad de la clase con las bobadas que escribo. me siento incomodo por ser el responsable de una baja en el rendimiento escolar. (solo digo, de todas formas. Sé que van a seguir haciendolo si quieren e_e) _

_Pequeño recordatorio de que hice otro fic de Free! y fue ReixNagisa (Y actualmente el unico lemon M que hice hasta ahora) asi que si no lo leyeron y les gustan estos dos cabeza de chorlito, vayan buscando por mi perfil..._

_Uff me pasé escribiendo, ya, ya. Los amo a todos ;_; Por favor hagan su tarea, lean su yaoi y archiven online! *fin de la publicidad*_

_Nos leemos la proxima!_

_Kei~_


	15. I Need A Doctor

_A/N: (No le presten atención al nombre del capitulo. Era justo la canción que estaba escuchando -I need a doctor- Dr. Dre ft. Eminen- Lo dijo no mas porque sino, no sé, por ahí pensaban que era algo tragico. No aún (?) )_

15.

Intentó reprimir un sonido de su boca. Apenas giró sobre su propio cuerpo y acertó a encender la lámpara a su costado. El sonido de la lluvia golpeaba el vidrio del ventanal. El reloj indicaba las diez treinta, y la tormenta no tenía signos de detenerse. Posiblemente hoy no tendrían práctica.

Sin dudar mucho más, decidió sacar su cuerpo de la cama. El frio hizo estremecer sus piernas, y erizar el vello de sus brazos. La ropa que tenia para dormir era bastante liviana para ese clima, pero pensar que ayer fue un día bastante caluroso incluso hasta la noche. El verano recién había empezado, la mejor época para nadar, para el mar. Aunque es obvio que habría días como estos.

Cuando elevó su mirada, solo pudo ver gris en el cielo. Su flequillo protegía levemente sus ojos, pero sus mejillas se estaban helando rápidamente con el contacto.

Regresó adentro de la casa.

Fue una cuestión de diez minutos, más o menos, mientras cepillaba sus dientes, que los pensamientos empezaron a clavarle en su cabeza. A pesar de que intentó convencerse de que lo que había sucedido era algo bueno, su humor no tenia nombre discernible. Algo no estaba bien. Nada bien.

Tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y la arrojó a su cara, con la esperanza de que lo despertara lo necesario. Lo único que consiguió fue la tensión de su piel por el toque helado del líquido. Rápidamente buscó para secarse frotando con fuerza sobre él.

Habían pasado dos días desde el festival. Desde entonces, no había vuelto a ver a Makoto. Solo recordó haberlo saludado a las 4 am mientras el regresaba camino hacia su casa, y él, cargando en su espalda a uno de sus hermanos pequeños que ya estaba completamente dormido. La otra pequeña sin embargo, era más enérgica y aun se mantenía de pie tomando la mano del castaño. No pudo volver a hablar con él debido a eso, aunque para ser concretos, ni siquiera él sabia de que quería hablar. Tal vez solo quería seguir besándole.

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron mientras fruncía el ceño. Aun seguía teniendo esa clase de pensamientos. Y solo recordarlo le hacía sentir aun más nervioso. Constantemente se encontraba revisando sus memorias una y otra vez.

Su desayuno iba a ser solitario también, como de costumbre. Hacía mucho que no consideraba valioso su tiempo para pensar en soledad... No es como si se hubiera acostumbrado a la compañía.

Ni siquiera pudo empezar su desayuno, sin embargo, ya que apenas entró en la cocina, el malestar en su estomago se multiplicó. No eran nauseas, y tampoco era por el hambre. Era una sensación de ansiedad que le invadía repentinamente. Necesitaba estar ahí, necesitaba relajarse.

Ondeó con sus manos el agua mientras salía del grifo con fuerza, cada vez más y más caliente, hasta el punto de que el vapor no le dejaba ver sus extremidades. Entró a la gran tina y su cuerpo se destensó en el segundo exacto. El agua era su cura, su salvación; su escape de la realidad. Pero aún así, cuando apoyó la cabeza sobre el mármol blanquecino recordó en su mente el nombre de la persona que siempre estaba a su lado. Seguramente aparecería en cualquier momento, obligándole a salir y apurarle para que comiera algo antes de ir a la escuela. El calor del líquido sobre su cuerpo era como una frazada antes de dormir. Sus mejillas aún seguían sonrojadas mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y pestañeaba varias veces, intentando evitar reflexionar sobre el beso nuevamente. Sobre eso y sobre la confesión.

Era la primera vez que sucedía algo como esto. Creyó que estaba lo suficientemente alejado de las personas para evitar problemas como estos, sin embargo olvidó que Mako siempre estuvo ahí. ¿Qué veía en él? Haru se consideraba sin ningún valor alguno. Además de que su personalidad no le ayudaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba también, Haru no le dio una respuesta clara. No es como si... tuviera una, aún así. Él dijo que lo pensaría, y aún así terminaron compartiendo más que un roce.

Sacó una de sus manos debajo del agua y la llevó a sus labios, haciendo que gotas pequeñas recorrieran su barbilla y cayeran por su clavícula. El lugar donde Mako le había mordido se sentía la zona un poco más áspera comparada con el resto de la piel de su boca. Al tantearlo, le dio un pequeño escalofrío.

Recordó el fuerte agarre de su mano con la de Mako. Recordó el calor húmedo de su lengua tocando la ajena... la respiración densa y pesada sobre su piel.

Hundió su cabeza el agua bruscamente, haciendo que ahora su cuerpo completo estuviera sumergido. El sonido acoplado en sus oídos era lo más hermoso. El agua le rodeaba, sin dominarle, sin apurarle. Simplemente lo aceptaba ahí, pase lo que pase. Los segundos pasan mientras sus pulmones detuvieron su tarea. Casi como si él hubiera pertenecido a estar sumergido, el aire no se apura en reclamarle nada. Abrió sus ojos debajo de esta, el color cristalino invade sus pupilas. La luz proveniente del techo remarcaba las ondas del agua como si fuera un diamante reflejando. Por lo general, en este estado olvidaba todo del exterior, pero aún así ¿Por qué sus ojos seguían fijos en la iluminación, fuera de donde estaba sumergido? No podía dignarse a cerrar los ojos y dejas todo atrás. Por primera vez, no ansiaba desaparecer por un momento de la existencia de la realidad.

Un sonido ahogado retumba en sus oídos. Uno que conocía muy bien y estaba acostumbrado. Pero mantuvo sus manos flotando intentando evitar salir con desesperación del agua para ir a su encuentro.

Aún después de todo no sabía cómo enfrentar a Mako. Cuando finalmente levantó su cabeza, los sonidos regresaron a él con brusquedad. A pesar de que no había mucho ruido en su casa, comparado con la profundidad del agua, era contrastante. Sacudió su cabeza levemente para quitar gran parte del agua de su cabello. Algunas gotas permanecieron cayendo por sus mejillas. Cuando levantó la mirada, no estaba ni un cuarto seguro de como continuar. El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa que era exclusiva para él. Se estremeció de felicidad, pero no lo demostró en su rostro.

-¿Has desayunado ya?

El contacto de sus ojos solo dura unos segundos, hasta que Haru aparta su mirada hacia otro lado del cuarto. -...No.

Frunció el ceño levemente. -Ya es bastante tarde...

Cuando captó su atención devuelta, tenía una mano extendida hacía él, dispuesto a ayudarle a salir del agua como cada vez. Su cable a tierra. Su realidad. Haru aceptó el contacto, primero enviando una leve sensación cálida que no debía deberse solo al calor del agua. Días desde la última vez que compartieron algo. ¿Como podía el mismo roce ser tan distinto?

Mako pareció también darse cuenta, cuando el silencio entre ellos fue más abrumador que notable. El morocho caminó hacía la cocina, pero en realidad no tenía hambre. La molesta sensación en su estomago continuaba,

-¿Eh? ¿Haru-chan? ¿No vas a comer?- El de orbes verdes estaba cada mas consternado mientras lo observaba tomar su mochila apenas terminó de colocarse su uniforme.

El otro no contestó, asegurando más bien las palabras de su amigo. Sin embargo no le reclamó absolutamente nada, y lo siguieron unos pasos detrás cuando abrió la puerta. Haru que nunca había sido atento con el tiempo se preguntaba en realidad qué hora sería. Elevó su mirada al cielo para intentar divisar al sol. Debido a las nubes, fue imposible. Igual casi siempre salían en el mismo horario.

-Ya son más de las doce y quince. - Le respondió Mako a la pregunta que nunca hizo, como si le hubiera leído la mente, pero no había sido más que una casualidad. Ahora se había alineado a su paso, de forma monótona con Haru. El de ojos azules miró hacia el mar que ahora estaba picado. Parecía estar furioso, pero no era más que el clima común de algunos días.

El no tenía problemas con este clima, pero la tormenta tal vez, tal vez le recordara algo a Mako. Por el rabillo del ojo quiso divisar al más alto, y encontró su mirada casi clavada en él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-...Nada.

Algo frío rozó repentinamente el rostro de Haru, haciendo que temblara levemente en sorpresa. Unos segundos después volvió a sentirlo.

-Ah, ha empezado a llover de nuevo... - Mako no parecía mostrar preocupación, mientras acercaba las manos a su mochila. Al final, termina sacando un paraguas celeste, el que abre con cuidado.

Al colocarlo sobre su cabeza, gira la vista para llamar a Haru.

Esto era algo normal. Siempre lo fue. Pero por alguna razón, el de ojos azules no lo sentía así. Mientras se colocaba más cerca de él, las gotas y la lluvia se intensificaba. Normalmente no le molestaría, correría, incluso, debajo de la lluvia para sentir el liquido atravesar su cuerpo, pero ahora sentía como si un imán lo mantuviera cerca de Makoto. Sus hombros se rozaban en el vaivén de su caminata y sintió que no podía despegarse del más alto.

Tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado.

-Haru...

Él le llamó sin el honorifico al final, lo cual lo clavó a la realidad aún más de lo que lo estaba. Levantó su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos.

Estos no le estaban mirando.

-¿Umm?- Contestó debido a que no sabía si tenía su atención o no. El castaño continuaba mirando hacia adelante mientras caminaban. La lluvia parecía intensificarse cada vez más.

Pudo sentir sus manos rozando levemente y le dio otro escalofrío.

Tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado. Tal vez estaba consciente de Mako desde hacía mucho más tiempo pero jamás creyó que estos sentimientos pudieran ser compartidos. Estaba llevándole al borde de la locura. "Quiero besarte de nuevo..."

-¿Qué te...?- La sonrisa del rostro del de orbes verdes estaba completamente ausente. Por primera vez desde que empezaron a caminar, Haru se dio cuenta de aquello. Mako parecía estar consternado por algo. Incluso sus labios parecían temblar dudando terminar sus preguntas. -¿...Qué te dijo Rin?

El ojiazul miró hacia el mar, bramando fieramente con el viento acompañándole. Intentó no reflexionar más sobre aquella noche pero ahí estaba. ¿Por qué de todas las cosas, debía preguntarle sobre Rin? ¿Qué tenía que ver? ¿Cual era el asunto?

Sus pasos resonaban contra el asfalto. El instituto no estaba muy lejos. Haru sintió que su hombro izquierdo empezaba a mojarse un poco. La sensación del agua fue tranquilizadora. Una anestesia.

No había nada que recordar.

-No tiene importancia.- Replicó más serio de lo que hubiera querido, mientras aún continuaba contando las ondas blanquecinas de las olas.

No había nada que destacar.

Mako no respondió. Ya sea porque la lluvia se hizo muy fuerte y su murmuro no fue escuchado. O ya sea que no tenía nada más que decir. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el frente. El fantasma de una sonrisa que no volvió a aparecer. Haru no lo entendía.

Los últimos metros fueron los más rápidos, y ya veían otros alumnos también corriendo de la misma forma. A pesar de que los días de tormenta la populación de estudiantes bajaba notablemente. Como era de esperarse, los senpais, eran más responsables.

El lugar donde debían dejar sus zapatos, comparados con los demás lockers, estaba vacío. Este estaba ubicado en la esquina izquierda de la escuela, privada de la luz del gran ventanal del edificio. Parecía que aunque estuviera encendida la calefacción, ese lugar era incluso más frío.

El castaño apoyó el paraguas sobre el mueble y procedió a guardar sus cosas. Haru le imitó, aún con más parsimonia. Por el rabillo del ojo observó al castaño tocando su cabello, rascando su nuca con un gesto serio. "Después de todo, si quería besarte de nuevo."

Aunque Mako había finalizado, esperaba que el más bajo terminara de acomodar sus pertenencias. Cuando lo hizo, el casillero resonó haciendo eco en la parte vacía del lugar. Dejó su mano apoyada ahí por un rato, sintiendo el metal frío adormeciendo su mano. "Después de todo..."

-Makoto...

Apenas terminó de murmurar su nombre ya tenía el corazón a sus pies. El escalofrío y la sensación en su estomago le recorrió nuevamente al tocar sus labios una vez más. Pensar que cuando eran más pequeños, Haru tenía mucha más fuerza que él. Y era el de orbes azules el que ahora, estaba atrapado contra los lockers por la presión del más alto.

Sus besos estaban lejos de ser suaves. Era casi una necesidad, una droga volver a sentirle. El éxtasis del roce que creyó no volvería a sentir.

Y él aún no le había dado una respuesta... ¿Como podía disfrutar tanto esto?

El castaño mordió su labio con hambre y rudeza, haciendo que el otro presionara sus puños contra el locker para evitar elevar su voz. Casi por un momento olvidaba donde estaban.

Escuela. En la escuela. Lo repitió en su mente una y otra vez tratando de asimilar que debían detenerse.

El pelinegro apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Mako, intentando empujarlo. Fue un reflejo que en vez de eso, terminara rodeando su nuca. Sus torsos se apoyaron y pudo sentir su pecho bajando y subiendo y un corazón desbocado que parecía, iba a escaparse. No estaba seguro de si era el suyo o el de él.

Debían dejarlo. Otra vez debía ser él el que terminara con el roce.

Haru detuvo el trazo de su lengua que ni siquiera supo estaba marcando en la boca del otro. Envió ondas de electricidad por toda su columna, antes de que suspirara agitado. Destensó el agarre de su cuello, dejando caer sus manos a los costados.

No podía hacer esto. No sin haberle dado una respuesta clara. No antes de poder decirle todo lo que sentía por él.

Los ojos verdes de Mako lucían traicionados. Sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus manos temblorosas se alejaron del locker, abriendo la jaula donde el morocho había quedado atrapado.

-L-Lo siento...

Ahí iba de nuevo, disculpándose. A pesar de que le había dicho que no se disculpara más. No después de que lo aceptó con tanta facilidad.

Sus rostros seguían cerca, y Haru pudo sentir la respiración tibia del otro cerca de él. No parecía hacerlo a propósito, pero el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que Mako relamió sus labios al terminar de besarle. Primero pensó que era casualidad, pero luego del quinto y sexto beso en la noche del festival, se dio cuenta que era más bien un reflejo suyo.

Esto era malo, pues si continuaba mirándole, querría continuar lo que estaban haciendo antes. Haru bajó la cabeza cuando Mako se alejó de él.

Este beso no fue como los demás. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo sintió así?

Si era posible que estos tuvieran nombre, Haru hubiera estado de acuerdo en que este fue un beso enojado. Algo que a Mako le estaba molestando y no le estaba diciendo. Tal vez desesperación.

"Vamos." No lo dijo, el más bajo simplemente movió su cabeza señalando a los pasillos. Mako no volvió a mirarle los ojos, pero le siguió.

Ese día no hubo prácticas. El clima era helado. Las clases aburridas. Nada y nadie parecía haber cambiado. La mitad de la clase estaba ausente. Los profesores dieron presencia, igualmente.

Haru lo pensó dos veces; ya que por lo general, a él no le importaba el entorno. Pero ahora, ¿Por qué se estaba dando cuenta de todo esto?

Delante de él, la enorme espalda de Mako parecía estar relajada. Respondía con total naturalidad a sus compañeros, y esbozaba esa sonrisa forzada que bien conocía.

Pero en ningún momento dio la vuelta para mirarle.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Haru no tenía idea de cómo continuar esto. O mejor dicho, por primera vez, Haru quería hacer algo para mantenerlo.

-x-

* * *

**A/N:**_ Es hora del cambio de POV yay! Gente linda, lamento no haber subido ayer (era cuando debí) ya que si habían cumplido con el numero de reviews, pero bueno, anduve enfermo y en cama y medio muero *risa amarga* Ahora más o menos estoy remontando. Encima siempre me tengo que meter cuando no hay nadie alrededor en la compu ajena. Soy muy loco con eso de las faltas ortograficas así que tuve que molestar a Tewi para que sí o sí me corrigiera ! *por cierto gracias Tewi por ser mi beta siempre ilu* Conclusión: despertamos a las 7 am y empezamos a discutir (?) porque esta es una historia de a dos. Bueno, a veces. Por que otras veces son puros delirios mios, no la culpen a ella. Sin embargo, me ayudó bastante! Y esto me dio la idea de que seria un buen momento para cambiar el punto de vista de la historia. ¡Ahora le toca al bonito de Haru! fufufu~_

_¿Teorìas?¿Amenazas?¿Sugerencias?¿Pedidos de matrimonio? ¡Se acepta en review! (Aunque shh, ya tengo waifu (?_

_Como son unos angeles de dios que cumplen con todo, con las siguientes __**19 reviews**__ subiré el siguiente cap c: Sino, esperen hasta el martes que viene! *risa malvada* (?_

_Gracias a todos los guests (queria hablar uno por uno pero, no tengo tiempo ahora, llego tarde al trabajo aghshghgads) _

_Ah cierto, disfruten (o espero que hayan disfrutado) el capitulo de hoy de Free! C: -cuanto màs se necesita para que makoharu se vuelva canon y para que Rin deje de ser emo- ¡Megane Speedo al rescate! xD omg_

_La gente que me preguntó sobre mi tumblr, está en mi perfil, pero si son tan perezosos (como yo) mi URL es Pinkei ! *siganme pero cuidado porque es un blog too much kawaii* (Y tiene shotas !)_

_ah si asyjhjfa 12 k views y 122 reviews (creo? paja de fijarme e_e) I love u all. Gracias totales (?) Esta vez hice 3k ajhsadjhjh awesome *modo aph prussia on (?*_

_En otras noticias, al parecer seré capaz de comprarme una nueva laptop *-* please todos recen por mi para que se me cumpla D:_

_-Edit pendiente- supongo e_e le debo plata a tanta gente (? _

_Lean su yaoi, archiven online, limpien su casita y tengan cuidado con snk (? *fin de la publicidad*_

_Nos leemos la proxima!_

_Kei~_


	16. From Y to Y

16.

Sus blancos dedos tantearon la pantalla del teléfono una vez más. Luego de una semana entera lloviendo, el cielo de aquel sábado era despejado. Aunque ahora estaba desapareciendo, El atardecer llegaba sin prisa apartando el sol de su vista, mientras continuaba caminando monótonamente. Como si se presintieran sus pasos, las luces de las calles se iban encendiendo una a una como si fueran una cadena.

De nuevo aquella vez... no estaba seguro de lo que iba a lograr.

El aparato vibró nuevamente, y llevándolo a su rango de visión, divisó unas simples palabras sobre la pantalla. La luna no tardó en llegar. El reloj marcó las ocho treinta. Sus pies se sentían más pesados que de costumbre, como si se hubieran convertido en cemento que arrastraba en un silencio doloroso.

_Después de todo... no quería hacerlo_.

Sin embargo en la puerta de aquel lugar, su destino estaba sellado desde el momento que sus ojos se cruzaron. Los últimos metros fueron los más terribles que había enfrentado jamás, hasta abrigarse completo dentro de los brazos ajenos. Una vez más comprobó que, no se sentía de la misma forma. El silencio en aquel lugar era sepulcral, y hasta hizo a Haru preguntarse qué diferencia tenía con el de su hogar. No tenía ninguno.

Continuó las huellas del otro mientras iban cruzando los pasillos súper iluminados artificialmente. Ninguno de los dos planeaba quitar el silencio que se cernía sobre sus hombros. No era problema. No era necesario.

De nuevo aquella vez... se encontraba atrapado.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, el morocho entró primero como la costumbre le dictaba, dejando a su espalda el sonido de la cerradura hacer un **_"clic",_** al girar. Haru mantuvo su postura, casi congelado esperando el primer ataque, el que no tardó en llegar. La respiración tibia recorrió el dorso de su oreja derecha, haciendo que se estremeciera al instante. Al siguiente segundo unas manos lo rodearon por detrás de la misma forma, apresándolo. Las grandes manos recorrieron su vientre que se endurecía con cada vaivén.

Si no tenía cuidado, las cosas continuarían de la misma forma.

Unos suaves labios acariciaron su yugular, tensionando cada musculo de su cuerpo. Suspiró sin ninguna clase de oprobio en su mente. Sintió la presión incrementar en su espalda y parte baja de esta.

Si no tenía cuidado...

Antes de discernirlo, caía sobre la cama con el cuerpo ajeno presionándole completamente, reclamando cada parte de él. Continuó trazando caminos con su lengua, quemándole con cada línea. Los orbes azules se ocultaban debajo de sus parpados mientras llevaba la mano para tapar su propia boca, intentando apaciguar los jadeos que se incrementaban.

Si no tenía cuidado...

Aquella lengua besó, lamió y chupó aquellas partes de su cuello que hacía tiempo había descubierto, era ultra sensible. Haru tuvo un escalofrío por cada uno de ellos. Levantó su remera con una ansiedad brusca, atacando y recorriendo con su boca el inicio y el final de su clavícula. En la piel blanca del morocho, los besos parecían quedar marcados de por vida, aún si apenas le rozaba con la piel sonrosada ajena. Fue un placer tortuoso el que le recorrió con cada lamida en su pezón. A pesar de que no era la primera vez, aún seguía encendiéndole de una forma vergonzosa.

Decidió volver a abrir sus ojos dispuesto a detenerse. El órgano de su boca marcaba lento y sin prisa, sabiendo que lo volvía loco.

Estaba disfrutándolo, pero no lo hacía completamente.

Haru encontró el valor para colocar ambas manos sobre el rostro ajeno para apartarlo de su torso. El momento en el que enfrentó sus ojos, simplemente contempló la vidriada mirada que imitaba a la suya.

Siendo víctimas de un placer torcido.

Curvó un poco su espalda para alcanzar su boca, repitiendo con más y más fuerza lo que al principio había sido solo un roce. Encontró el calor húmedo que parecía incluso quemar dentro de su pecho. Sus lenguas se recorrieron sin pudor, trazando pequeños puntos pausadamente, para luego regresar con más ira.

Era una droga, después de todo. Algo que conocía muy bien y había probado demasiadas veces.

Suspiró dentro de su boca, presionando sus brazos que rodeaban su nuca, atrayéndolo más hacía él.

Si no tenía cuidado... de nuevo...

Él extendió sus piernas, un simple reflejo para que su compañero se acomodara entre ellas. Mientras aún compartían el trato en sus labios, una mano bajaba y acariciaba su vientre. Otra lo hacía elevar un poco, apoyada en su espalda. El calor empezaba a ser molesto, la ropa estorbaba, era húmedo y quemaba. Teniendo las mismas intenciones, bajó su ropa un poco, lo suficiente como para liberar sus partes privadas.

Ah, como odiaba esa sensación. Estaría mintiendo si decía que no le gustaba. Y por eso lo odiaba.

La herviente sensación que friccionaba una y otra vez sobre él, su cabeza dejó de funcionar por unos segundos. Solo la irregularidad de los movimientos combinados con el ajeno le hacía temblar de placer.

Ah, como lo odiaba... en verdad.

Presionó con fuerza sus parpados, mordió su labio inferior creyendo que podría reprimir sus gemidos. El movimiento incrementaba de velocidad, una sensación ardiente recorriéndole de arriba a abajo.

Solo quería que terminara rápido. No era más que una tortura. Una a la que estaba acostumbrado.

_-A-Ahhh...hh_

Se preguntó cómo se sentiría poder hacer esto sin ninguna culpa al final del día. Todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de experimentarlo. Aún después de noches y noches, arropado debajo de sus sabanas, con el calor de sus manos abrigándole. Solo, en la gran habitación de la que era dueño.

No tenía comparación con la que compartió con Makoto. Ni después de aquella noche de haberle escuchado murmurar su nombre mientras se tocaba _¿...Como podría tomar mal eso? _

Después de todo, **Haru era mucho peor**.

Abrió sus ojos con brusquedad, esperando encontrar los ajenos antes de venirse, _pero no sucedió_. No le estaba mirando, sino que también cerraba con fuerza mientras continuaba moviéndose. La boca de Haru, a pesar de mostrar un trazo de saliva recorriendo y bajando por su barbilla, se sintió seca. Ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, el morocho no reprimió su último gemido, inhalando una bocanada de, desesperado por aire. El pelirrojo cayó sobre su cuerpo, y permaneció así por unos minutos.

El _nadador del Freestyle_ no se movió, lejos de asumir que Rin se levantaría pronto, entrecerró sus parpados y mordió su labio inferior intentando reprimir su llanto. Este nunca llegaría, de todas formas. ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo había dejado de llorar? Apenas y recordaba su objetivo principal.

El placer que se había clavado en su cuerpo hacía unos momentos ahora no era más que un vació que cerraba su garganta.

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo esto había empezado?

Él extendió su mano y empezó a marcar círculos sobre la espalda del pelirrojo, con una calma sin precedentes desde que estaba a su lado. Ahora que lo notaba, su habitación era helada y oscura. Incluso repasó con la vista aquellos libros en el escritorio que la semana pasada estaban extendidos sobre el escritorio y ahora se habían ido. Su compañero de habitación nunca estaba a estas horas, y según Rin, él casi siempre volvía luego de las tres de la mañana, o incluso al siguiente día.

Haru arropa una sabana sobre ambos y Rin apenas se quejó sobre su pecho. Aunque podía sentir el calor de sus músculos tocando el torso ajeno, el martilleo del corazón estaba lejos de ser el mismo.

Con solo haber besado a Mako, su corazón se había desbocado. Una lanza filosa se clavó en su cabeza, con la etiqueta de "culpa" escrita en ella.

"¿...Qué te dijo Rin?"

Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le llevaría a Mako darse cuenta de todo y empezar a odiarle.

"No tiene importancia."

Por lo general Rin y él tenían sexo más de una vez en la misma noche. Hoy fue distinto, sin embargo. Como si el de orbe rojizo hubiera presentido que no era suficiente.

Haru estaba completamente ido.

-¿Qué te pasa?

"No puedo dejar de pensar en él."

-...Nada.

"A pesar de que no lo merezco... A pesar de que lo intento una y otra vez..."

-¿Um? ¿En serio?

El corazón del morocho se aceleró con unas simples palabras combinadas con la mirada del pelirrojo. ¿Esa preocupación... sería verdadera?

Ah, Haru, eres tan estúpido. ¿Por qué quieres exactamente la atención de alguien como él? ¿Qué hiciste para que Mako te viera de otra forma? Ahora que lo pensaba, ambos estaban atrapados de la misma forma. Él enamorado de su ex-compañero del relevo, Mako enamorado de su amigo de la infancia.

Estaban jodidos.

-Te dije que no es nada.

Lo formuló de forma reacia, mientras apartaba la mirada del otro.

Simplemente escuchó una risita por su parte que podría detener su corazón en cualquier momento. A pesar de todo, sus sentimientos jamás serían correspondidos. Rin no le quiere. Solo lo usa. Para competir. Para besar. Para tener sexo. Pero solo eso. Entonces Haru se pregunta una vez más si sería capaz de dejar este lazo que apenas comparten. Cortarlo completamente. Arruinarlo y olvidarlo.

Rin alejó su roce, extendiéndose a su lado en la cama.

-Aunque no quieras decírmelo, sé que hay algo.

La forma en que las personas le leían tan fácilmente a menudo le irritaba. "Haru piensa esto" "Haru dice aquello" "Haru quiere esto" "Haru no quiere nada" ¿En qué momento dejarían que él usara su propia voz para decirlo? Le hartaba. Le molestaba. Le entristecía.

Él no ser capaz de expresarse por sí solo, le entristecía. Siempre se dejaba llevar por la corriente, siempre se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, sus placeres culposos. Si no fuera así, no estaría en esa cama aquella noche.

Clavó sus ojos azules en la madera de la cama de arriba. Cada línea memorizada mientras Rin dejaba marcas en su piel. No había nada que recordar.

-¿Um?- Nada que destacar.

Y sin embargo a su mente volvía una y otra vez el cálido contacto que compartió con Mako más de una vez. No era lo mismo. Definitivamente. No se sentía de la misma forma.

Estar con Rin le confundía más, lo hacía sentir usado... no amado. Estar con Makoto le hizo sentir seguro, y el toque fue tan dulce que podría haber perdido la cabeza. Pero aún así estaba enamorado de la persona equivocada.

Llevó una mano a su rostro, tapando sus ojos con el dorso. **-...Makoto se... me confesó...**

El silencio confirmó que no era el único perplejo en la habitación. Pero cuando observó por el rabillo del ojo esperando ver una reacción, encontró los ojos de Rin, cerrados. Su rostro no denotaba ningún gesto, más bien una calma fría que le ponía de los nervios.

Fue un estúpido por haber esperado algo en aquel momento. Como si hubiera querido una confirmación, una pregunta, una orden de mantenerse a su lado e ignorar a Mako. Pero no sucedió. Rin no dijo nada parecido. Nada remotamente.

_-¿Qué harás?_

_-...Lo pensaré.-_ Mintió una vez más, como si fuera complemente natural hacerlo. No había nada que pensar, no mucho. Haru simplemente lo usaba como una excusa esperando que el tiempo arregle las cosas. Huir era una de sus opciones favoritas. La usaría en todo momento, mientras fuera posible. El morocho estaba desesperado. Buscaba una respuesta que obviamente no llegaría. Y sin embargo no reprimió su voz. **_-Tal vez no regrese._**

_"Tal vez" "Quizás" "Probablemente"_ Eran todas hipótesis para comprobar el comportamiento ajeno.

Su gesto no cambió.

-**Bien por ti.**

Su regreso a casa fue solitario. Las calles estaban aún vacías, sus piernas dolían un poco por la posición en la que había estado la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque las primeras veces fue más doloroso.

A las tres veinticinco de la madrugada, Haru cerró la puerta de su hogar y entró con lentitud.

Arrastró sus pies sin siquiera preocuparse por apagar aquellas luces del pasillo que seguían encendidas desde el atardecer.

Tener el corazón roto era poco decir.

Aunque, ya estaba roto de hace bastante tiempo.

Cuando apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, finalmente se dignó a revisar su teléfono nuevamente. El icono de un sobre indicaba un mensaje.

Aún así esperó que fuera de Rin.

No lo era.

_"Haru, ¿como estas? Recuerda que el lunes volveremos a las prácticas regulares._

_Makoto"_

-Makoto...

Recordó su rostro lloroso en el momento que dijo que le perdonara. Llorando sobre su hombro, sin consuelo. Haru estaba perplejo. Aquella vez, ¿Qué debió haber hecho? ¿...Por qué no... no se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos de Mako iban cambiando?

_"Lo siento Haru... sé que todo esto debe ser desagradable para ti... yo... lo siento tanto..."_

_"¡No te disculpes!"_ Aquel día había perdido la paciencia. No con Mako, sino con él mismo. No podía escuchar a su amigo pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez cuando él mismo no lo valía. No había persona más deshonesta que la que le enfrentaba aquella noche del festival. Haru no era alguien que Mako se merecía. _"Solo quiero estar seguro... de que no eliges a la persona equivocada."_ A pesar de que lo hacía. A pesar de que estaba 100% seguro de que no valía la pena. Te involucraste con la persona equivocada desde el principio.

Si tan solo Rin no hubiera estado aquí.

Como podría estar con él mientras su cuerpo se comparte con otra persona. Esperando inútilmente por el día en el que el de ojos rojos le diga que lo necesita.

Obviamente no llegaría. Jamás.

Mako era una de las pocas personas con la que se sentía completamente seguro y protegido. Aunque era imposible que lo aceptara después de todo esto.

Tarde o temprano debía decirle todo. La verdad duele, mas la mentira te destruye.

Debía liberarse de todos los pecados que le atormentaban. Y era increíble que aún así siguiera pensando la siguiente vez que pudiera encontrarse con el pelirrojo.

Ah, como lo odiaba, en verdad.

Se dice que no se puede estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez. Si crees que amas a ambos por igual, entonces no estás enamorado de ninguno. Si amas mas a uno que al otro, es más que obvio el resultado. Pero si estás enamorado de alguien, y otra persona viene por ti... es muy posible que tu corazón pueda cambiar. Sobre todo cuando se trata de protegerse luego de ser herido. Sobre todo cuando tu primer amor no es correspondido en igual valor.

¿Quién era el egoísta aquí, después de todo?

Cuando Mako volvió a entrar esa mañana de lunes a su casa, él como siempre se encontraba abrigado por el agua caliente de su tina. El único lugar donde se sentía libre con su mente pero a la vez más liviano de lo que podría jamás. El efecto del agua sobre él era increíble. El castaño se arrimó tímidamente y Haru comprendió su intención enseguida, acercándose más para que el más alto dejara un beso plantado sobre sus labios. Fue rápido, un poco tibio comparado con el agua que lo acariciaba, y al separar su rostro pudo ver el sonrojo mientras formaba una sonrisa.

Fue el beso más dulce que recibió en su vida. Si no lo hubiera probado jamás hubiera sabido que besos como estos existían.

Aunque sus labios estaban marcados por otros, Haru le gustaba cerrar los ojos y pensar que los primeros que compartía con Mako tenían más valor.

Después de unos minutos, la sonrisa de Mako se desvaneció nuevamente. Como si se sintiera culpable de hacer lo que hacía. El morocho quería decirle que no se preocupara, pero le entendía tan bien que era hasta doloroso verle dilapidar su mirada en alguien como él.

Algún día tendría que decirle.

La rutina los lleva nuevamente a la escuela. Las clases pasan con increíble rapidez. Sus kouhai los encuentran listos para dirigirse a las actividades del club. Ver a su hermana menor no le ayuda a disipar sus vacilaciones. Necesita ir al agua rápidamente. Necesita dejar su ropa y cosas en el vestuario. Nagisa y Rei son los que terminan más rápido y se van corriendo hacía el borde de la piscina, donde Kou empezó a darle ordenes. Mako había quedado en ayudar a las chicas del salón con los papeles nuevamente. Llegaría un poco más tarde.

Haru se quita la camisa blanquecina y afloja el nudo de su corbata para finalmente deshacerse de ella. La puerta del locker tiene un pequeño espejo al que usualmente no le prestaba atención.

Esta vez lo hizo. Coincidencias.

Apoyó la mano sobre la ropa doblada lo mejor posible y la empujó dentro del mueble. Giró su cabeza y vio el espejo, su cabello ordenado como de costumbre, sus ojos azules no demostrando ninguna expresión. Pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, sino, las pequeñas manchas rojas y violáceas extendidas por su clavícula como si fueran moretones. Su torso también las tenía.

Esto no había sucedido antes. Puesto que Haru se acostaba con Rin los sábados ya que las marcas tardaban en irse. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aun hoy no habían desaparecido? _Justamente hoy. Justamente ahora_.

No quería imaginarse las marcas en su nuca y espalda.

Tomó aire profundamente, y extendió su mano levemente para tomar su camisa. No había forma de que pudiera ocultar eso e ir a nadar con total calma.

**Debía irse ahora mismo. **

**Huir.**

Una brisa helada recorrió su espalda cuando la puerta se abrió. Lo estremeció hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos, y definitivamente, no debió haber dado la vuelta para comprobar que efectivamente, era Mako. Pero era verdad, después de todo, aquella mañana en la ducha, ni siquiera se había mirado. Pero el castaño había estado ahí. Entonces discernir porque la sonrisa de Mako se había ido de un segundo para otro había sido como un balde de piedras arrojadas sobre su cabeza.

Haru aún seguía con la camisa sobre su mano, inhalando y exhalando. Por primera vez recordando que necesitaba respirar cada segundo.

Era un idiota.

**_Mako sonrió._**

Era un completo idiota.

_-Puedes irte ahora. Les diré a los demás que te sentías mal. _

Mako caminó hacía otro locker, _dándole la espalda._

**_Qué clase de sonrisa era esa. _**

Era un idiota.

Seguramente estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas. De nuevo.

Lo había herido en cuestión de segundos. Uno, dos, tres. Como si hubiera abierto su pecho con una navaja.

Ah, Haru se pensó si, alguna vez, haría las cosas sin arrepentirse al final del día. _"Se preguntó cómo se sentiría poder hacer esto sin ninguna __**culpa al final.**__"_

_En cierta parte no era verdad. Por otro lado, era real._

**Huyó**, tal como lo planeaba. Pero sabía que no podría hacerlo por siempre. Tarde o temprano, debía decirle. Más si quería liberarse de esas cadenas oxidadas que lo apresaban y cada vez le lastimaban más.

**_Un idiota._**

-x-

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hello cuties, alegrense por mí que no tuve que trabajar hoy (?) Por eso me dediqué a hacer esto y sacarmelo de la cabeza de una vez por todas (es horrible esa urgencia por escribir y no poder hacerlo ugh)_

_**Como lo prometido es deuda**__, yo dije que subiria el capitulo cuando llegara la review nº __**19**__, y llegó a manos de __**Sayuki Yukimura**__ al que agradezco por su apoyo y sugerencias uvu_

_¿Sorprendidos? Si, yo tambien lo estoy (?) Quiero mi medalla de __**"Rey de las plot twist". **_

_En otras noticias planeaba escribir otro one-shot de MakoHaru y RinHaru antes de que se me acabe la vida (proyecto pendiente). Además...¿Alguién aquí apoya shingeki no kyojin? (Ugh, destructor de vida.) Y por dios... dangan ronpa. Por favor alguien ;_; amo ese juego sashhgsfh Supuestamente esta semana se acaban los 3 animes más concurridos? No estoy seguro de Free!... por favor que no sea final abierto. Moriré._

_Dentro de poco llega mi aniversario (21 de octubre) para cumplir un año desde que sufro en fanfiction. Genial, nee? Para festejar tendría que hacer un SaruMi & KuroShiro definitivamente... siendo que project K me trajo aquí. Leyendo los proyectos de una amiga, me inspira un poco a escribir IzuTotsu . Pero, oops, sorry, me desvie hablando de otros animes..._

_Gracias por las reviews y el apoyo. Por cada persona que amenacé a Rin en las reviews, será un intento mental por asesinarlos (Ya, no se metan con Rin \mi adorado nadador emo ¬_¬ ) Aunque bueno, este capitulo supongo que lo aceptaré xD (y tal vez los que sigen) pero sean moderados por favor e_e_

_Aún sigo intentando hacer los capitulos más largos! ¿Les gustó? Hice 3k yay! y... 143 reviews? oh dios. It's time to party hard (?)_

_El proximo capitulo será subido el __**sabado,**__ al menos que claro, se lleguen a las __**20 reviews**__. En ese caso, tendré que subirlo apenas alcance ese numero._

* * *

_Algunas respuestas que nunca tengo tiempo de hacer:_

**_Luke cole: _**_Muchas gracias :3 siempre te veo primero ahí y me hace muy feliz! Tu sugerencia será hermosa y malevolamente considerada(? C: Saludos!_

**_Guest: _**_Muchisimas gracias ;_; si... espero que hayas sufrido tanto como yo (? xD ok no_

_**Lithium:**__ jejeje, es que me encanta hacer suspenso uwu muchas gracias por leer y el review!_

**_Guest:_**_ el amor florecerá~? hay que ver~ w gracias por el review!_

**_Pao: _**_xDD si que te gustan las peleas, uh? el drama es el aire que respiro *-* (? mira este giro de la historia ahora je! seguro te sorprenderá! Estas tan loca como yo, no te preocupes :3 Gracias por el review, nos leemos!_

**_Guest: _**_me alegra que te guste el POV! ajaja verso xDD que talento ohh Respuesta a tu pregunta: ya debes haber comprobado que no soy bueno con el lemon y eso xD pero me esforzaré al maximo! Manten tu hermosa perversión, la necesitaremos (?) Muchas gracias por el review y dime que URL en tumblr tienes :O así sé donde andas xD_

_Ok done! (Estaré respondiendo los PM pronto~) Y prometo empezar a responder asdhasd ya que ese toman el esfuerzo de escribirme uh, soy un maleducado ;_;_

* * *

¿Teorías? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Conspiraciones? ¿Amenazas bomba? ¿Perplejidad? ¡Arrojen todo en reviews!

Mientras escuchó esta canción de vocaloid que no conosco y empiezo a preparar mi almuerzo, por favor, estudien, lean sus yaoi, y archiven online *fin de la publicidad*

Nos leemos la proxima~

Kei.


	17. Never Let Him Go

**A/N:** asjhfdkjnk perras (? me hicieron las 20 (35, en realidad shgsdhgghs) reviews antes de que pasen las 24 horas, nisiquiera tuve tiempo de descansar mi corazoncito (?) Si me hubieran dado dinero por cada vez que leí "Haru zorra" , ya tendría que tener un laptop nueva e_e además no sé que pasó pero hice llorar a un montón de gente omg Lo siento mucho, por favor disculpenme... no fue mi intencion ni remotamente ? *Toma un baño en un manantial de lagrimas ajenas (?*

**Objetivo personal temporal**: hacer que la mayoria deje de "odiar" a Haru (un nivel como, detestar, seria tolerable (?) y entender (aunque sea en cierta parte) lo que tiene que enfrentar. Si no lo logro, habré fallado como escritor (aficionado). ;_; *le arrojan un zapato* ok, vamos a a lectura.

* * *

17.

_Hay una diferencia entre besar y tocarse. _

_Hay una diferencia entre hacer el amor, y tener sexo. _

_Hay una diferencia entre amar... y ser amado._

Hasta que Haru no experimentó la diferencia, su mundo no había cambiado tan súbitamente como lo hizo en ese momento.

Era eso lo que faltaba, después de todo. La cama era lo único que podía compartir con aquella persona, y el vacio en su pecho era la consecuencia.

Degradarse a sí mismo por estar con otra persona era duro. Era parte del amor, también.

Pero tal vez hablar de aquella palabra era demasiado... inútil. No cuando lo único que sabía de ella era solo repetirlo con sus cuerdas vocales. Tener el placer de experimentar todo esto, y aún querer más, era un tanto extraño.

Haru había decidido cortar aquella relación que solo le estaba enfermando. Quien diría que era débil al corazón y terminara cumpliendo el mismo ciclo nuevamente. Al final, nada parecía haber cambiado. Pero él lo dijo. Dijo que tal vez no regresaría. Solo quería comprobar que era verdad. Que era verdad que lo que sintió con Mako no se comparaba a lo que el pelirrojo siempre le había hecho sentir.

Solo una última vez.

No iba a decir que amaba a Mako. Mas no lo odiaba. Pero las cosas podrían cambiar, con el tiempo, ¿Verdad?

Lo había arruinado.

Su prueba se salió de control y ahora había perdido lo que podría haber sido su salvación. Aquello que lo quitara de lo profundo del mar en el que estaba ahogándose.

Presionó sus puños contra la pared hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la misma, e intentó recuperar el aire que perdió al correr de forma desenfrenada. El teléfono que había arrojado sobre la mesa sonaba una y otra vez. Nunca respondió. Eran solo mensajes de sus amigos preguntando porque se había ido. Mako no dio explicaciones. No más allá de unas palabras.

De hecho, Mako tampoco estuvo en las prácticas.

Estaba desesperado por volver a sentir el agua sobre sí mismo. Quería moverse, adentrarse...andar. Una tina de baño no sería suficiente. Entonces por eso simplemente terminó arrojándose a la cama con pesadez, ni siquiera molestándose en cerrar sus ojos zafiro; clavándolos sobre el techo de madera. Sentía un ardor recorrer su mirada, un nudo en su garganta que parecía asfixiarle.

Solo una última vez.

Solo fue la primera y última vez que vio a Rin luego de que Mako se declarara. A pesar de todo la culpa se le clavaba como una aguja. No había señales de ceder pronto. Creyó que tal vez podría arrojarse en él, dejar sus preocupaciones y aceptar estar con él. Sus básicos instintos le llenaban de asco por sí mismo. Trazó con sus dedos los estigmas en su clavícula que detestaba. Cada una de ellas incrementaba su desagrado.

Estúpido.

Un golpe seco se escuchó por debajo del suelo de su habitación, seguido del eco de unos pasos poco vigorosos. Solo había una persona que entraba a su casa desde el jardín trasero. Era un sonido que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar. No tenía ningún parapeto planeado ni lo tendría.

Uno, dos, tres pasos y se detienen, una puerta chirría al abrirse, y vuelve a cerrarse al instante. Si ya se dio cuenta que no estaba en el baño, empezaría a subir las escaleras.

Uno, dos, tres pasos y lo repite. Haru no contó más los pasos cuando sintió que estaba cerca. Sumó energía y con brusquedad se levantó de la cama, llevando la mano al picaporte. Lo giró, y este se trabó a la mitad.

-¿Uh?

Volvió a intentarlo con un poco más de fuerza pero solo logró que su mano se sintiera más fría por aferrarse al metal. ¿Qué haría si la manija se había roto? ¿Era eso posible? Juntó ambas palmas e intentó una vez más, sintiendo de nuevo una presión que regresaba el objeto a su lugar original para cerrarse.

-...

Como no volvió a escuchar los pasos en las escaleras, asumió inmediatamente que se trataba de Makoto. El morocho apoyó una de sus manos sobre la fina madera blanca de la puerta, como ansiando si pudiera ser transparente. Intentó una vez más, sin éxito, abrir la puerta. Makoto sostenía con fuerza el picaporte desde el otro lado, truncando su encuentro.

-...Después de todo...- Pudo oír el murmuro apagado por la madera.

-¿...Eh?

Unos segundos pasaron.

-Haru, después de todo... quiero escucharlo de tu boca.

Explayó sus ojos azules con brusquedad. Intentó girar de nuevo el picaporte. Sin éxito.

-M-Makoto.

-Si lo sigo pensando y sacando conclusiones por mi mismo... -Suspiró. -Perderé la cabeza.

-¿Makoto?

-Si vas a rechazarme, dímelo ahora...

Haru sintió el dolor calarse en sus manos al intentar abrir la puerta. Sus dedos se emblanquecieron, al igual que su rostro.

Uno, dos, tres giros. Sin éxito. No. No. No podía dejarle ir.

-¡Makoto! ¡Abre!

Uno, dos, tres patadas a la puerta. Sin éxito.

No.

No.

-...Haru...- Su voz estaba quebrada, tanto pero aún así mantuvo el fuerte agarre sobre el metal. -Si me ves llorando... ¿afectará tu decisión?

**-¡MAKOTO!**

Su cuerpo completo convulsionó mientras intenta apartar el obstáculo que los separa. No importaba si lloraba o no. No podría dejare ir. No ahora que le había ofrecido una nueva chance.

-...No quiero que cambies tu decisión por pena... solo eso.

Soltó la manija y se apoyó de cuclillas en el suelo. Puso su cabeza sobre la madera blanca. Uno, dos, tres golpes con su mano. -Ah...abre de una maldita vez...- Cuatro, cinco, seis. No iba a detenerse.

Ah, ¿cuando había sido la última vez que lloró en presencia de alguien?

Se estremeció una y otra vez sobre sus rodillas, el volumen de sus sollozos se elevaba tortuosamente. Mako estaba llorando del otro lado, pero no más fuerte y profundo de lo que Haru lo hacía ahora.

Hipando una y otra vez con agresividad. El tiempo fue dejado atrás, olvidado. El morocho olvidó intensificar sus golpes y simplemente se convirtieron en rasguños a la puerta.

-¿Haru? ¿Haru?

"¡Lo siento! ¡No me merezco tu perdón pero... por favor...!" Lo gritó con su mente. No con su boca.

¿Qué tanto podía dolerle antes de sentirse sin vida...?

Mako cedió el agarre y empujó la puerta con diligencia. Si su presencia fuera como el sol, y su llanto la tormenta, entonces en aquel momento debió haber salido un arcoíris en su habitación...

-x-

Pasaron unos treinta minutos hasta que Haru dejó de gimotear, y ahora aceptaba una taza de té caliente que su acompañante le ofreció. Él lo tomó luego de unos segundos y con su mano libre presionó más fuerte el cuello de su camisa.

Mako entendió su intención y se sentó a su lado sin decir más nada, dedicándose a tomar un sorbo de su propia taza. Ambos sentados sobre la cama de finas sabanas celestes, mantuvieron el silencio por unos minutos, simplemente apreciando el tibio contacto del té sobre su boca, recorriendo su cuerpo con un sabor apetecible.

Si pudiera haber deseado detener el tiempo, lo hubiera hecho. Y aunque en la esquina de su mente, lo sabía, deseó que los segundos dejaran de venir.

Ahora que estaban más tranquilos, Haru debía hablar con él de la forma que mejor podía.

-Makot-

-Sabes, Haru...-Le interrumpió en un murmuro, mientras respiraba dentro de la taza color ocre. -Si me dices las cosas como son, lo entenderé mejor.

El de orbes azulados acarició la taza mientras entreabría su boca. ¿Por donde debía empezar? ¿Qué debía decirle primero? ¿La clase de basura que era o... lo feliz que estaba de que él aún siguiera a su lado?

-...Aún tengo que... liberarme del pasado...

-¿Um-?

-Ese sábado. Fue la última vez. Solo que... me salí de control...yo...

La luna no podía apreciarse desde su cuarto, pero la ventana reflejaba un platinado precioso contra su vidrio. El viento sacudió levemente las copas de los arboles.

-¿...Era Rin?

Haru elevó su mirada. -¿C-Cómo...?

-Los vi... cuando llegaron a tu casa... en la madrugada.

Farfulló dentro del objeto: -No...No hay nada entre él y yo,

El reloj marcó un nuevo minuto.

-...Entiendo.

Volvió a beber de su taza con un gesto inexpresivo, los ojos del castaño fijos en la nada. La piel debajo de ellas, enrojecida todavía.

-Solo tuvimos sexo... no hay nada formal entre nosotros...

-Entiendo...

-_No somos ni seremos nada. Se terminó ahora._

-...Entiendo.

-¡No! ¡No entiendes nada! - Haru se levantó bruscamente de la cama volcando un poco de té en su camisa. - ¿Por qué no me estas gritando? ¿P-Por qué no me golpeas o te burlas de mí? ¿Por qué... regresas a mi lado a pesar de todo...? ¿¡Acaso no entiendes!? ¿¡Por qué!?

Mako entrecerró sus ojos verdes. -Porque me importas mucho, Haru.

Sus mejillas imitaron el color debajo de sus lagrimales. Cuando se suponía que debía estar acostumbrado, ¿Como podía aun pequeñas palabras como esas golpearle tan de lleno cuando salían de su boca? Sus ojos empezaron a arder nuevamente.

El castaño bajó su voz a un susurro: -Y si hay algo que puedo entender más que perfectamente, es que después de tantos años contigo, hay cosas que igual descubriría aunque no me lo dijeras...

-¿Q-Qué...?

- No le has dicho lo que sientes todavía, ¿uh?

-¿De qué...?

**-...A Rin.**

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, no le irritó que él quitara las palabras de su boca. Su lectura había sido tan exacta que hasta podía haberle lastimado. Nunca le dijo nada a Rin.

Sacudió la cabeza. -No tengo nada que decirle.

-¿Y cómo va a saber que estas enamorado de él?

Una puñalada directa al corazón. _El de ambos._

-N-No...- Aunque intentó una y otra vez no podía articular oraciones enteras con completa lógica. La forma en la que estaba siendo atacado por Mako no tenía precedentes. Esta no era la reacción que esperaba del castaño. ¿Qué sucedía? -¿Q-Qué conseguiría con eso...después de todo?

-Ser libre. -Replicó con una media sonrisa sobre su taza.

Quiso reír pero terminó resollando sobre su propio tono. -No tiene... importancia...

Mako enfrentó su mirada con un gesto serio que pocas veces podía apreciar. Juntó sus cejas curvadas levemente y sus orbes verdes parecían atravesar su mente. -No podrías concentrarte en mí si continúas pensando en otra persona, ¿No crees?

Haru abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada, mientras tomaba con fuerza la tela de su propia camisa.

Ah, ser libre. De eso se trataba. El hecho de que aún después de todo, Mako seguiría a su lado. Debía cerrar ese capítulo de su vida. Dejar ir todo aquello que le hacía mal. Liberarse de sus propias palabras

-...Makoto.

-¿Um?- Apoyó la taza sobre la mesita de luz y formó una media sonrisa. Las lágrimas de Haru volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, sin signos de parar. No dolían tanto como las anteriores.

-Dos días.

Solo eso necesitaba. Armarse del valor posible y dejar atrás el pasado. Para poder concentrarse en lo que había delante de él.

Mako asintió. -Entiendo.

_-…Discúlpame_. –Susurró, tal vez demasiado bajo para ser oido, incluso en la pequeña y silenciosa habitación.

La sensación cálida que recorrió su mente y cuerpo entero fue similar a la que el agua le proporcionaba todos los días.

Una vez más pensó, si tal vez, sería posible mantener las cosas y detener el tiempo para siempre. Después de todo, la luz más grande en su vida, seguía siendo él.

-x-

Cuando apoyó sus pies sobre el suelo de Samezuka, el retorcer de su estomago no cedió. Con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su uniforme, se mantuvo esperando. Sus ojos fijos en el suelo, con el corazón en la boca. Al fin podría quitarse todo eso de encima.

Esperó y esperó.

El atardecer llegó.

Esperó y esperó.

_Rin jamás apareció..._

-x-

* * *

**A/N: **

Jeje.

((espero que se haya aclarado eso de que Haru no siguió estando con Rin despues de que Mako se confesara. Y eso fueron _3 meses_, chicos. Y espero que se haya entendido porque decidió hacerlo una vez más. Es que leí que muchos dijeron "engañar a Mako". Dudo que se pueda engañar a alguien con el que ni siquiera se está junto whoops- Sino, disculpenme, voy a golpear mi cabeza contra la pared ._.))

/La review numero 20 llegó a manos deee *redoble de tambores* usuario** conejato**! *aplausos y fuegos artificiales de fondo* (? te aprecio porque tambien apoyas SNK *baila* (? /

ok si, este cap lo hice breve. Todo tiene una explicación, y se traTA DEL FINAL DE FREE! DIOS SANTO. Estoy destrozado (de la felicidad) y completamente anestesiado. Esa es la razón, estaba tan feliz que no me pude concentrar en escribir màs ._. y despues el fin de Senyuu me mató... Por favor perdonenme! *se pone de rodillas* Juro que cuando me recupere escribire capitulos mas largos *suspira*

Dios bendiga KyoAni esperemos hasta siguiente verano (o invierno) para más dolor... (aún falta la boda de Mako y Haru!) (? Alguien por ahi preguntó si apoyaba el RinxNitori y oh dios, dejenme decirles que si lo hago. Más de lo que debería. Algún día haré algo por ellos... *someday*

Ahhh si, ¿Teorias? ¿Conspiraciones? ¿Opiniones? ¡Dejen todo en review!

Muchisimas gracias por todas las anteriores omg aprecio mucho su apoyo y toda la gente sufriendo por mi (? yyyy AHHH 53 FAVORITOS? WHAAATTT?

* * *

/CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN (8 HORA DE RESPUESTAS A GUESTS (osea si tenes cuenta no hace falta que leas todo esto e_e)

**anon: **I'm really curious about where are you from and why you write a review in english on a spanish fic. Aaaanyway... I'm updating as soon I can, that means 'when I have computer to steal' hah. See ya.

**Katze02Anime: **Hola, bienvenida! :D ahsdhjhasdj felicitarme? g-gracias ;_; oh si, estoy cumpliendo mi sueño ya que no me dejaron ser guonista de telenovelas (? fan? faaan? oh dios *se hiperventila* Muchas gracias, y espero tener el placer de leerte pronto!

**Ann' triste: **ohmygod tu nickname... ohhh uhh... *le extiende un pañuelo y se prepara para salir corriendo*

**Lithium: **si, un gran plop :3 *risa malvada camuflada* sisi, no te preocupes... todo puede mejorar. No llores *le extiende pañuelo* (cuanta gente màs hice llorar hoy?) Saludos C:

**Lipshia: **ok ok tranquilo/a! gracias por ser paciente ! c: Muchas gracias a ti por leer :3

**yuume: **Hola :3 me alegra de que al fin te hayas animado a escribirme C: /genial genial genial, no sabes lo feliz que me hace leer eso ! yo tambien soy fan del RinHaru pero el MakoHaru esta en mi corazon tambien (como muchas otras parejas) y me alegra tener la habilidad de cambiar el punto de vista de otros *-* ohh que mal! espero que pronto se arregle eso de FF (una vez me pasó, y tuve que cambiar mi e-mail como 23545 veces.) Te leo pronto! saludos!

**Guest: **omg omg okay entonces si fue una gran sorpresa, eh? :D te quitas el sombrero porque sdjjhdjf nuuh, talento para escribir porno what. No lo creo? *mirada confusa mientras se ruboriza* haahhaa si, hazme todas las sugerencias que quieras, a veces me cambia bastante la opinion para seguir escribiendo!Saludos!

**Guest: **wait wait, yo no dije rey del drama , dije "rey del plot twist" y es distinto xD noonoNonOno interpretaste mal, espero que con este cap (17) entiendas un poco mejor! D: lamento que hayas malinterpretado el capitulooo! Yo dije en los previos capitulos sobre "ser la primera vez" pero nunca dije "cero experiencia en relaciones" Para mí, amor y sexo pueden tratarse como dos cosas separadas y completamente distintas segun el caso. Saludos!

**Cari: ***le da una curita para su corazón* el mundo del amante del drama es así, mujer. Aceptalo (? omg pobrecita nuh, me haces sentir culpable shush (? hehhe saludos!

**Guest: **tal vez asesinarlos es mi primer y gran objetivo (? omg no, deja a mi niñó tiburon *le muestra los dientes (?* en vez de odiar a Rin, por favor continua alentando a Mako :3 mejor. jeje saludos!

**fullmoon: **Ahhh regresaste! te he extrañado! *corazon* trios amorosos? seh, ya somos dos :3 esa ley esa ley... hermosa hermosa. Me encanta! aww recordarme eso es genial, aun cuando los hago sufrir, me siguen queriendo? masoquistas (? jaja saludos :3

**Angela: ***le da un pañuelo* what. cuanta gente màs hice llorar. Mamá me pegará shhh D: lo encierren con un titan pfff estaba tomando agua y escupi todo al leerlo omg stop. gracias por retener tus insultos. apreciado! oh wow, crees que no me salí ooc? ahhh estoy feliz. muy aliviada tambien... me alegra que pienses eso de mi redacción. Aun si tengo mucho que mejorar aún... C: gracias, gracias. Me alegraste el dia aH. Espero leerte la proxima. Saludos!

**Louise: **shhh Kei-san solo quiere un poco de diversion (? si, si, lo haré. Justificaré todo esto ! D:

**Pao: **jajaja enserio? wowee para mi es drama extremo o nada (? isisisis, amo al pequeño kouhai de cabello gris. Espero poder involucrarlo en todo esto muy pronto :3 /wow sugerencias re-contra-anotadas/ no... yo... angst... *tiene flashbacks de previos fics* *grita* por favor no me acuses ;_; oh wowww futura abogada, te contrataré para cuando KyoAni me demande por hacer mal uso de sus personajes C: Saludos!

**Akane: **sisi, ya tenia los reviews. Aquí ya aclaré lo sucedido. Muchisimas gracias por escribir :3 no te preocupes, Mako no sufrira por siempre :3

**Guest: **"oh my glob" hacia tanto que no escuchaba eso omg nostalgia on... nuhh no llores! ahhh cuanta gente mas llorará omg no entiendo. NO PLEASE TOOD MENos castrarme omg i love u bye

Y concluido! wow en verdad me lleva tiempo hacer estas respuestas ;_; primero estoy como riendo por diez minutos, luego me detengo, tomo agua y luego tipeo, borro, vuelvoa reir, lloró y escribo màs. ¿me entienden? xD

* * *

Como esto fue corto y estoy decepcionado... solo pediré **16 reviews** para continuarlo, ok? Sino pues, el cap será publicado el miercoles! (es imposible que vuelva a recibir mas de 30 reviews omg)

Hagan su tarea, y archiven online! *fin de la publicidad*

Nos leemos la proxima.

_Kei._


	18. A Bitter Goodbye

18.

Aún después de haber escuchado las palabras salir de la boca del otro, no podía creerlo. Se había quedado hasta el final de la escuela, y cuando las practicas empezaron, esperaba encontrar al pelirrojo. Pero no lo hizo.

_-¿cómo...?_

Solo una persona se detuvo en la fila y se acercó a él, reconociendo su rostro enseguida por las veces anteriores que lo vio con Rin.

-N-No lo sé... en ese momento yo... -El más bajo de cabello grisáceo bajó su cabeza y apretó sus manos contra su pecho.

Parecía en verdad perplejo y nervioso.

Después de todo él fue el único que le enfrentó al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Rin.

Haru apretó los puños dentro de sus bolsillos. -¿En dónde está?

No había cosa llamada _destino_. Las _casualidades_ no existían. Al menos eso era lo que él creía. Marcó sus pasos con firmeza, esquivando a la gente que solo caminaba por las calles. Chocó a varias. No se disculpó.

Si volvía a ceder, sería su fin.

Divisó el gran edificio a solo unos cuantos metros. Diez, quince, veinte personas cerca de la puerta, yendo y viniendo. Una cantidad normal.

El aire helado impactó en su rostro cuando entró, víctima del aire acondicionado filtrando y adoleciendo sus pulmones cargados de tanto correr. Una última bocanada de aire y ya decidió detener su carrera en los pasillos del gran hospital. Nitori no le había dicho exactamente en qué lugar se encontraba Rin, pero cuando finalizo la primera puerta del pasillo A, vio su persona sentada en una de las sillas de plástico azulado, apoyada en las blancas e insípidas paredes del establecimiento.

Empujó la puerta que evitaba su encuentro y caminó hacía él hasta quedar delante, de pie.

La posición de Rin era la de siempre, estirado con la cabeza hacia atrás, en una sensación despreocupada, pero a la vez, su aura emitía una especie de "no te me acerques". El morocho era inmune.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos, claramente sorprendido. -¿¡H-Haru!? Orbes azuladas desaparecieron por unos segundos mientras pestañeaba y respiraba, frenético. -¿Q-Qué ha pasado?

Rin tenía un apreciable estigma color violáceo-rojizo rodeando todo en círculo, su ojo derecho, el que al parecer, apenas tenía abierto. La piel de su musculosa reveló que las manchas no eran solo limitadas al rostro. Tenía en sus hombros, sus brazos. Incluso podía adivinar que las piernas se tratarían de lo mismo. Había recibido una golpiza importante.

Sin embargo, el de ojos rojizos, solo sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada.

Jadeó: **-¿¡Nada!?**

-Tch, _nada que te importe._

Ahora el silencio les adornó por unos segundos. No el silencio total, sino, simplemente, la ausencia de sus palabras. Después de todo, el hospital ese día estaba bastante cargado. Después de todo, las palabras de Rin le lastimaron. Sobre todo si él no era capaz de averiguarlo de otra forma que escucharlo salir de su propia boca.

Al final, terminó extendiéndole una mano. -Regresemos.

Aunque las enfermeras le insistieron que se quedara un poco más (no era por sus heridas), Rin y Haru salieron del hospital con una calma presurosa. No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que Rin no podía moverse tan bien por sí solo. Tomó su brazo e hizo que rodeara su cuello, empezando a caminar con la mayor parte de su peso puesto en él. Los ojos de Rin no se veían con ningún brillo. Su presencia de costumbre también, estaba completamente ausente. Pero no se lo diría. No le diría absolutamente nada.

_"No era nada que le importe."_

El trayecto de sus pies por sobre las calles de cemento fue uno de los mas eternos y dolorosos que tuvo que enfrentar. Por miedo a desfallecer, dejó de contar los pasos ajenos a medida que se acercaban de nuevo a Samezuka. Era el único lugar donde Rin podía estar. Ese era su hogar, después de todo. Fue una suerte que al llegar el atardecer, no había muchos alumnos dando vuelta por la zona de habitaciones. Con simpleza, el encargado deja que abran la puerta y pasen, teniendo en cuenta la situación. Y el hecho de que Haru venía seguido antes.

Rin no dijo ni una palabra, más que solo quejarse por lo bajo y mantener sus pies firmes en el suelo. Haru golpeó la puerta esperando que se abriera del otro lado.

-¿Que estás haciendo? Es obvio que todos están en las prácticas ahora.

Era cierto. Y si esa era la razón, nadie abriría del otro lado, después de todo.

-¿La llave?

-En mi bolsillo...

Haru balanceó a su compañero que aún se mantenía sobre su hombro y estiró la mano en busca del objeto. Con un poco de suerte, la consiguió enseguida. La puerta hizo un clic, y volvió a entrar a la habitación que creyó no vería de nuevo. No se molestó en encender las luces (después de todo, no estaba seguro de donde estaba el interruptor.) y llevó a Rin con cuidado hacía su cama. Cuando le soltó, este se apoyó sobre el suave colchón como si fuera un manantial para curar sus heridas. Suspiró pesadamente. Tapó su rostro con una mano.

El nadador del Freestyle no pudo preguntar. Lo pensó. Lo quiso. Mas no lo tendría. Nada que le importe.

-Ahhhh...- suspiró de nuevo con más fuerza. -Entonces, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Alternó el peso de sus pies. -Necesitaba decirte algo.

Definitivamente no era el mejor ambiente. O momento. Pero le estaba matando por dentro.

-¿Qué?

El tono reacio de Rin hizo que su pecho se retrajese.

-... ¿En qué clase de pelea te metiste? - Lo terminó diciendo, siendo que observar la marca de sus brazos solo le ponía más nervioso.

El otro golpeó el costado de la cama con tanta fuerza que podría haber auto infligido otra herida fácilmente. -¡Te dije que no te importa!

Haru da un paso hacía atrás, no seguro de cómo reaccionar a su grito. Bajó la cabeza. Seguro Mako sabría que hacer. Él siempre fue bueno para aliviar el corazón de las personas. Sobre todo él suyo.

Estaba seguro de que Rin lo recordaba también.

-A pesar de todo, si me importa.

-¿¡...Eh!?¡Ya te dije! **¡No es asunto tuyo!**

El morocho frunció el ceño mientras abría su boca. -Tú eres _mi asunto _desde el momento en el que nos conocimos. Toda y cada una de las cosas.

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza, quitando los brazos que interrumpían su mirada. El único ojo que pudo tener abierto lo miró expectante, inseguro.

-¿De que estas... hablando?

Quien diría que las situaciones quedarían de esta forma. Era ridículo. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo.

Jamás podría reclamar algo que no era suyo. Este amor debía llegar a su fin. Unilateral. Inútil.

Solo una determinación que no sabía de donde había llegado, mantuvo sus ojos firmes en él mientras apretaba sus manos. -Debo decir que fue un error _haberme enamorado de ti_, ¿verdad?

Saboreó el silencio pesado al que estaba más que acostumbrado en esa habitación. Aunque las razones y la situación era distinta. El tiempo apremió. Rin dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo en su cama. Sus piernas estiradas en una posición incómoda.

-Antes de hacerlo por primera vez... te lo dije- Tomó aire. -_'No quiero nada contigo. No involucrarme. Solo quiero despejarme.'_ Y tú me respondiste-

-_'No lo haré...'_- Completó.

Lo recordaba. No podría olvidarlo jamás. El momento en el que atravesaba su cuerpo, le miraba fijo a los ojos y le decía algo como eso. Fueron dos tipos de dolores diferentes los que distinguió la primera noche que pasó con él.

Pero para ese entonces, ya estaba demasiado involucrado. Jodidamente involucrado. Y fue una estupidez creer que podría cambiar la mente de Rin con el tiempo.

-¿Qué hay de Mako?

Le dio un temblor. -No lo menciones mientras estoy hablándote. - Su tono fue más adolorido que enojado.

Herido fatalmente.

-¿...Entonces quieres que te responda?

Pareciera como si lo tomara a la ligera.

-Por favor.

Hazlo. Hazlo rápido. De una vez. O hazlo lento. Doloroso. Para sentir cada pedazo de su corazón despegándose de él.

Ser libre como nadie más. Dejar atrás absolutamente todo.

-No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos. No quiero **absolutamente nada** contigo, Haru.

Mantuvo su respiración por unos segundos, alternando el peso de sus pies una y otra vez.

Olvídalo. Olvídalo. Olvídalo.

Era el resultado que esperaba. Creyó que podría sentirse más aliviado… pero después de todo, si dolía bastante.

-Gracias.- No tenía porque agradecerle, pero pensó que de esa forma la herida se sanaría más rápido. -Me gustaría poder… volver a nadar contigo…alguna vez.

Aceptaría si le decía que no; Rin tenía toda la razón y derecho para negarse. Suspiró levemente y dio la vuelta en su cama. Pudo ver las marcas en sus omóplatos, rayas rojizas entrecruzadas como si fueran un estampado en la bronceada piel, como él que se hace al arrastrarse por el suelo.

_-De acuerdo._

Fue casi cruel y satírico (para él mismo) que al final haya pasado más de cuatro horas ahí, simplemente sentado en aquel escritorio. Los libros ahora estaban desordenados y puestos encima de la mesa. No sintió la necesidad de irse. Ni tampoco escuchó de la boca de Rin que quisiera que se fuera. Él solo continuó de cara a la pared, acostado. Veía la piel de su espalda tensarse y calmarse mientras llevaba su respiración densa.

Aun así, quería saber lo que había pasado.

Nunca pudo.

Cuando escuchó su respiración des tensarse y un soplo saliendo de sus labios, supo que se había dormido. A medida que los segundos pasaban, La parsimonia de sus gestos, se iba desacomodando paulatinamente.

Lo miró de lejos. Como siempre lo había hecho. Aún incluso cuando estaba debajo o encima de él, la distancia entre sus pensamientos y miradas eran eternas e inciertas.

**"Absolutamente nada"**

Mordió su labio con tanta fuerza que pudo sentir el sabor metálico en su lengua. Apoyó la manga de su chaqueta sobre su pómulo, presionando con todo lo que pudo.

Fue inquietante, pero las lágrimas no surgieron. Al menos no con la intensidad que Haru creería que podría hacerlo. Una solitaria se suelta de sus pupilas azuladas y recorre su mejilla hasta caer sobre la madera de la silla, oscureciendo esa pequeña porción húmeda.

Rin nunca dio la vuelta.

Y el morocho se dio cuenta que su llanto era más por el peso liberado que por la brutalidad del rechazo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más habría continuado intentando mantenerse si Mako nunca le hubiera dicho esas palabras? ¿Hubiera continuado esperando, día a día, semana a semana, a que el pelirrojo lo aceptara?

El alivio en su corazón era más grande que su llanto, pero este no era insignificante.

Rin nunca dio la vuelta. No lo haría.

_"Prométeme una cosa… si pierdes, no vas a llorar." _

Irónico que esas palabras hubieran salido de la boca de Haru alguna vez.

-x-

-Hey,

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Se sentían húmedos y ardían mucho. Jamás había estado sollozando hasta quedarse dormido.

Pestañeó varias veces para discernir su contexto. Unos cuantos segundos pasaron hasta que lo reconoció.

En frente suyo, el chico de Samezuka lo miraba con ojos curiosos.

-Hey… ¿Nanase-san…?

Se desacomodó un poco de la silla donde su cabeza estaba apoyada en el respaldo, sentado completamente a la inversa de lo convencional. Él que lo miraba era ese chico, Nitori.

-Lo siento.- Sin más intentó levantarse, aunque la posición le había dejado un terrible dolor en la espalda y las piernas.

-¡A-Ah, no te preocupes! Es solo que estaba sorprendido, cuando entré y te encontré durmiendo… aquí.

Volvió a pestañear. -¿Rin?

-Matsuoka senpai se ha ido a hacer el chequeo que el profesor ordenó. –él sonrió, mientras apoyaba su bolso sobre la cama de arriba. –Supongo que volverá en unos minutos.

Haru llevó la mano a sus hombros y comprobó que encima de él tenía una chaqueta más, tapándole como una manta. El color rojo y negro característico de Samezuka. El aroma de Rin, inconfundible.

El de hebras grisáceas le vio sorprendido cuando se levantó. -¿N-Nanase-san? ¿Y-Ya se va? –Tartamudeó. ¿No va a esperar a senpai?

El morocho negó con la cabeza. Apoyó la chaqueta con delicadeza sobre la silla, gesto que el menor notó. Él no se movió, sin embargo, mientras hacía su camino hacia la puerta. Pero al recordarlo, se detuvo justo debajo del marco, espaldas al de orbes celestes.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Um?- Rápidamente consiguió toda su atención.

-¿Por qué se metió en una pelea?

Oyó un pequeño respingo que el menor dejó escapar al segundo que lo formuló. Tardo un momento en vocalizar, con un murmuro mucho más bajo.

-x-

Tal como lo había dicho, el primer día fue de la forma que Haru lo pidió. Ahora solo quedaba uno más. Como si fuera una suspensión en el tiempo, para poder definitivamente acabar con todo el peso que llevaba cargando hace un año. Acarició con ímpetu el agua, ansiando el cálido contacto de cada baño que tomaba. Hundió su cabeza en él, su cabello siendo mucho más liviano, debajo de todas esas burbujas transparentes que se formaban en la superficie.

Solo necesitaba eso: tiempo. El suficiente para encontrarse solo con sus pensamientos y hasta asustarte de ellos. Tiempo suficiente para consolidar ese corazón que había sido apañado una y otra vez con perseverancia. Para dejarse de mentir a sí mismo y a los demás.

Y sinceramente, en el fondo de su alma, esperaba que Rin algún día hiciera igual.

_"¿Hay alguien especial?" Le había preguntado una madrugada mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos. El gesto no fue tan cálido como esperaba, sino que Rin pareció rehuir a su contacto al escuchar la pregunta. _

_"No hay nadie." Le contestó el pelirrojo de forma apagada. "Nadie especial para mí."_

No podrás esconderlo por siempre… mentiroso…

En el momento en que Nitori replicó, Haru en cierta parte llegó a comprender sus pensamientos.

Con un murmuro y una sonrisa triste en su rostro, el kouhai contestó: _"...Fue para defenderme de ellos."_

Haru respiró en la superficie del agua, deseando ser capaz de mantenerse aún más tiempo debajo de ella. Balanceó sobre las ondas un pequeño delfín de juguete. No más.

Ya no estaba tan perdido como antes.

-x-

* * *

**A/N:** chanchharan chan ran ran (8) (? ok no.

Si, si. Sin duda el update más rapido que hice en mi vida. Teniendo en cuenta que es viernes y todo eso... Y que mi inspiración está volviendo de a poco. Como lo prometido es deuda , me dieron las 16 reviews *maldice internamente* me dieron todo su odio y amenazas varias /Si uso el traductor de _tsunderes_ entonces eso era amor y muchos halagos/ jojo (? No pero ya, muchas gracias. Y wow, estamos por llegar a las 200? pordios

Vease mi no-resistencia por agregar una pista de RinxNitori... seh. Fallé horriblemente,lo sé. *se tira de un puente*

Por dios, tengan en cuenta que escribí un montón para ser menos de 24 horas pasadas (por lo general tengo problemas en general porque me distraigo mucho y termino haciendo otra cosa que nada que ver ._.

* * *

Respuestas a guests lalal!

**Katze02Anime: **sghdhsadh estoy feliz de que hayas entendido ahhh si! si.. la verdad pienso lo mismo... no me gusta forzarme a mi mismo porque siento que no lo hago bien de esa forma u.u

**Monica**:Hello! obvio que es MakoHaru ;) ahh decile a Meli que tiene todo mi apoyo igualmente xD (si, soy una persona que no puede decidir)

**Yuume:** solo fue rapido porque me llenaron de reviews y amenazas, y lagrimas (? soy debil ante ellas D: Entiendo tu bipolaridad mas de lo que deberia. Ah mujer que flojonaza xD entra con tu cuenta y sino create otra :c *le tiran con un zapato* ok no

**Cari:** ehh espera no grites tan fuerte despertaras a mi familia omg si... la verdad no crei que me atacarian con tantos reviews ahhhh masoquista? xD por ahi vas entonces. Si, esa escena fue basada en un hecho real con mi hermano, que me encerró del otro lado y no podía salir... (? Ah si, muy bien. Me alegra que quieras al niño tiburon. Y a Nitori. sip sip. /ah ni me digas ashdtjhasjd no quiero snk termine D:

**anon:** OH todo tiene sentido ahora. Soy un maestro de los cliffhangers =w= mejor que no mueras cada vez que hago update xDD simplemente, desmayate o duermete... (?

y vivieron felices por siempre, el fin. (dios sabe si alguna vez le responderé a los demás xD suerte que tengo computadora libre solo temporalmente :c )

* * *

El update llegó gracias a **Sayuki Yukimura **dando el review numero 16 (wtf, de nuevo? tienes alguna clase de pacto con satan? ok no )

AHhhhh y si; Teorias, conspiraciones, saludos, amenazas hacia mi persona u otro personaje, todo es aceptado en review!

Como soy una persona de palabra (y sinceramente quiero descansar por un ratito e_e) pediré **29 reviews **para subir el siguiente capitulo, y sino llega ps, se aguantan hasta el jueves lalala *baila (?*

El POV de Haru ha terminado, así que la proxima regresa Mako-chan :3 amenlo (? Ahora dejenme en paz mientras voy a babear en el ultimo episodio de dangan ronpa... ah no... recordé que debo volver al trabajo ._. diablos.

Lean su yaoi, hagan su tarea, y archiven online! *fin de la publicidad*

Nos leemos la proxima yay

Kei~


	19. Noisy

19.

Mako confiaba en Haru. Confiaba un su persona, confiaba en sus palabras... confiaba en sus acciones.

No iba a mentir y decir que no le dolió: Todo hiere un poco.

Pero después de todo, como creyó, no pudo traerse a sí mismo a dejar de quererlo por algo así.

No es como si _Haru le hubiera pertenecido desde el principio_. Era un tanto confuso, pero Mako jamás había asumido el hecho de que solo él era cercano al morocho.

Lavó su rostro con agua tibia en el baño y peinó su cabello de la mejor forma posible aunque era rebelde. El reloj marcó las seis treinta de la tarde. Era exactamente el segundo día desde que habló con Haru por última vez. No estaba muy seguro de que hacer a continuación. Si bien él le pidió esos días para despejarse, Mako no podía evitar la duda carcomiéndole por dentro. Quería saber. Quería saber cómo habían salido las cosas.

Una puntada en el pecho le daba cada vez que recordaba el rostro ajeno hundido en la culpa. Le conocía demasiado, de hace mucho tiempo también. Suficiente como para darse cuenta de las cosas. Cuando vio las marcas en su piel, fue el trazo final de una pieza de rompecabezas que se armó por completo. Repentinamente todo había cobrado sentido, la distancia, el regreso de Rin, el silencio de Haru, e incluso sus besos. No necesitaba que se lo dijera; en ese momento comprendió muy bien que no fue su primero. Fue el primero para el castaño, pero no para el morocho. Al menos así lo consideraba. Pequeños detalles, como los roces, el atrevimiento de profundizar el beso, las palabras del de orbes azuladas: todo cobró sentido de una forma siniestra. Pero no se rendiría, no después de todo lo que pasaron. Sabía muy bien que si quería seguir avanzando, debía dejar que Haru también lo haga. Incluso si eso lo lleva a confesársele a Rin.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos lo entendió; él dijo claramente "no hay nada entre nosotros" pero sus pupilas no decían lo mismo, su cuerpo tampoco. Sus manos estaban temblando mientras presionaba el cuello de su camisa para ocultar las marcas, y la piel debajo de sus ojos estaba enrojecida por el llanto. Ese "no hay nada entre nosotros" se convirtió en un "no estoy seguro de nada". Aquella misma noche, al apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada, Mako se preguntó una y otra vez como fue posible que las cosas hayan acabado así.

¿Que hizo o dijo Rin para dejarlo tan prendado? No lo sabía.

¿Cuánto tiempo había sido esto? Tampoco lo sabía.

Pero si había algo que si sabía, o mejor dicho, comprendía, es que no podía dejar a Haru de esta forma. Era como presionarle, asustarle como a un animalito. En el peor de los casos, simplemente huirían una y otra vez. Se esconderían del peligro, de la amenaza. Se mantendrían protegidos en sus hogares, en lo conocido. Y él lo había decidido hace un tiempo, había acordado con el mismo que sería más egoísta. Sobre todo si se trataba de Haruka. Estando juntos en todo momento no ayudaría, pues el más bajo tiende a olvidar sus problemas -o mejor dicho, congelarlos- y Makoto simplemente... se mantendría al margen. SI, eso es lo que normalmente sucedería. Pero él estaba siendo egoísta, y sea para bien o para mal, en ese momento necesitaban la distancia, en cierta parte. Fue como un trato: te dejaré por un momento, pausaré todo, pero tú, debes moverte; avanzar y dejar el pasado atrás. O tal vez no.

-Vamos, no peleen más. -Regañó a sus hermanos con un tono firme, pero no sonó tan autoritario como esperaba. Los otros dos le miraron y asintieron enseguida, extrañamente calmados. La cena transcurría con calma, y es que Mako, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos por sobretodo.

Él sabía que las cartas podrían no salir a su favor: si Haru confirmaba sus sentimientos, ¿cuántas posibilidades habría de que Rin le aceptara? Ya sea por pena o confusión, Haruka le seguiría sin dudar, ¿Verdad? después de todo, se trata del amor. Le entristecía, pero él mismo lo sentía igual. Aferrarte hasta la última esperanza de estar con ese alguien.

Si, sonaba bastante egoísta. Pues el amor así es.

Es por eso que a las nueve y cuarenta de la noche, Mako al observar el reloj supo que los dos días de plazo habían acabado. No iba a mentir, estaba desesperado, tanto como para haber recordado la hora exacta en que Haru le dijo "dos días". Pero aún así seguía arrojado en su cama, sus manos tapado su rostro. "No puede ser..." pensó una y otra vez, sin creer su propio comportamiento.

-Necesito verlo.

Tocaron a su puerta pero antes de que pregunte de quien se trataba, escuchó los murmureos de sus hermanitos. Mako se levantó y abrió, ellos entraron como una ráfaga.

-¡Onii-chan, Onii-chan!- Ren fue directo a arrojarse a la cama, y la niña quedó de pie frente a su hermano mayor, llamándole ansiosa.

-¿Que sucede, cual es el alboroto?

-¿Jugamos, jugamos?

-¿Um? ¿A qué quieren jugar?

Ella giró la cabeza varias veces, chequeando el cuarto. Luego señaló enérgica: -¡Videojuegos!

Los tres se acomodaron en el suelo, y luego de encender la televisión y acomodar la consola, tomaron los joysticks. Ren y Ran parecían estar concentrados, pero el castaño levantó la mirada hacia su hermano. -¿Onii-chan, no juegas?

Sonrió. -Tendría que esperar mi turno entonces. Jueguen ustedes primero.

-Siiii

Luego de unos minutos, parecieron entender, pero en un simple juego de carreras se tornaban bastante competitivos. Movían sus brazos y piernas como si eso ayudara al juego. Mako solo soltaba risitas casualmente, y otras las reprimía con su mano mientras se apoyaba contra el respaldo de la cama. Parecía como si ellos lo hubieran presentido. Como si hubiera sentido que la soledad le estaba matando. Incluso aun de esta forma, cuando sus hermanos estaban tranquilos, disfrutaba estar en compañía de ellos. Escuchar sus risas, detener sus tontas peleas, verlos saltar y cantar por su cuarto. Era una energía de la que él sin duda, carecía hacer tiempo.

A los veinte minutos, Ran se acostó en el suelo, indignada.

-¡Ahh, no puedo creer que volviste a ganar, Ren!- Ella sacudió las piernas en el aire mientras su hermano menor se reía a carcajadas. Luego de que se calmaron, enfocaron su atención en Mako de nuevo, arrojándose a él para abrazarle.

-¿Que sucede ahora, eh?- soltó una risita. -¿Um?

-¡Onii-chan, es tu turno!

-Ah, ya veo.- Bajó de la cama con parsimonia y se sentó en el suelo alfombrado. Los menores quedaron aun arrodillados en la cama ajena. -¿Quien jugará conmigo?

Los dos se miraron y formaron una mueca alegre. -¡Falta Haru-chan!

El castaño torció la boca. -¿Que están diciendo?

-Nee, nee Onii-chan, ¡dile a Haru-chan que venga! ¡Hace tiempo que no le vemos!

-¡Siiii! ¡Por fiii!-coreó el niño.

-A-Aunque lo digan, si él no ha venido hasta ahora es porqu-

-¡porque no le has invitado, Onii-chan! -le interrumpió la castaña oscura. Luego, se arrojó sobre sus hombros y espalda con un suspiro. Empezó a balancearse en vaivén. Ren al contrario, le tomó el brazo derecho y lo estiró.

-H-Hey, basta de-

-Onii-chaaaan, llama a Haru-chaaan, por fiiii

Luego de unos minutos no parecían que iban a detenerse de estirarle. Por lo general era muy paciente (mucho) pero todo tenía un límite.

-¡Ah ah! ¡Está bien, lo haré pero déjenme!

Los dos pequeños se separaron y le observaron con un brillo en los ojos. Empezaron a saltar sobre la cama. Mako estiró su mano para conseguir su teléfono, pero mientras abría la pantalla, más y más dubitativo estaba. Hasta ahora que se había mantenido tan al margen para dejarlo tranquilo, ciertamente ahora estaba en una situación "entre la espada y la pared". Sus hermanos parecían tener energía de sobra. Suspiró.

Presionó el botón y dejó el tono de espera continuar. Uno, dos, tres tonos y no atendía, lo cual, era lo común. De seguro debía estar en el baño. Pensó que era una molestia, eran casi las diez de la noche. Por más que sus hermanos quisieran que esté aquí, esa no era excusa. Mako estaba demasiado ansioso por volver a hablar con él, después de todo. Al quinto tono, Mako desliza su dedo sobre la pantalla, listo para quitarlo de su oído, pero el tono se detuvo, y se escuchó un breve silencio. El sonido estático le estaba volviendo loco. Haru al parecer no pensaba decir nada, así que el procedió, como siempre.

-H-Hey Haru...chan ¿Cómo estás...?

-¿Sucede algo?

Apenas escucharon la voz de su hermano mayor al teléfono, los otros dos se arrojaron encima de Mako nuevamente.

-Haru-chaaaaan, ¿¡Vendrías a jugar con nosotros!?

-¡Te extrañamos!

Mako trató de zafarse de ellos dos gritando cerca de su oído. -¡E-Esperen un momento, quédense quietos! -Los dos, lejos de obedecerle, seguían tan excitados como antes.

-¡Haru-chaaan!

-¡B-Basta!

-Ahí voy.

-¿¡E-Eh!? E-Espera, ¿qué-

Antes de que pudiera seguir tartamudeando, la llamada había sido terminada. Sus hermanos aun seguían encima de él, pero por unos segundos Mako quedo congelado, cosa que en el momento los pequeños no notaron.

-¿Vendrá ahora? ¡Yay!

Mako aún seguía con el teléfono sobre la oreja. -T-Tienen que... decirle a mamá.

-¡Oh, es cierto!

Ambos saltaron de la cama hacia la puerta fugazmente, desapareciendo detrás del marco de madera.

¿Vendrá? ¿¡Dijo que vendría!? SI lo pensaba un poco más, después de todo no estaba listo.

No fueron ni cuatro minutos y efectivamente el timbre de la casa resonó, Los gritos de sus hermanitos desde la otra habitación le confirmaban claramente que se trataba de él. Ran lo trajo tomado de la mano, con Ren persiguiéndolos de atrás. Mako ni siquiera se había movido de donde estaba sentado, con el joystick entre las rodillas y el teléfono en su mano izquierda.

La piel de Haru parecía más blanca que normalmente, y esto hacia que sus ojeras sean bien notables. Así que después de todo, ninguno de los dos habían pasado buenas noches, ¿uh?

Ran le indicó con energía que era su turno de jugar. El morocho se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó un control. Cuando giró la cabeza y dijo un simple "hola", podría haber tapado los días anteriores como si nada. Esa sensación de soledad se arregló tan rápido como el viento cambia de dirección.

No tuvieron tiempo de hablar de nada, siendo que sus hermanitos se mantenían chillando y riendo, saltando sobre ellos. Incluso en un momento los peluches de Ran aparecían por todo el cuarto. Los autos de Ren también, sobre el suelo. Makoto rió una y otra vez. Ah, con qué facilidad ellos pudieron detener el tiempo sin quererlo. Ese dulce momento en el que solo se dedicaban a hacer tonterías, con algunas palabras de por medio pero no importantes. Era como regresar al pasado, pero a la vez, a encontrarse las miradas, estar consciente de que la persona adelante en tuyo había robado tu corazón incontables veces, y volvía a hacerlo de nuevo. Estaba tan maldita y absurdamente enamorado de él, era casi ridículo.

Cuando los niños agotaron todas sus pilas, cayeron como si se tratara de un hechizo, sumido en sueño. Fue un poco difícil para su madre tomar a Ren y convencerlo de que tenía que ir a la cama, en vez de quedarse sentado en el regazo de Haru toda la noche. Ellos habían usado toda su energía, y ahora debían descansar correctamente.

En el cómodo silencio, acompañado un poco por la televisión en un volumen muy bajo, Mako extendió el colchón sobre el suelo y acomodó unas cuantas mantas. Así era como siempre hacía cuando él se quedaba a dormir. Y fue extraño, porque ni siquiera le había preguntado si quería quedarse pero ya había empezado a acomodar las cosas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, apoyó su cabeza con una paz indescriptible, aun esperando que esta perdure. El segundo día apenas había terminado, pero él no sentía ninguna necesidad de apurarse ahora. Pestañeó varias veces, alisó sus mantas una y otra vez con sus manos, suspiró despacio y giró y giró sobre su cama.

_-¿...No puedes dormir?-_ Haru murmuró de repente y le sobresaltó un poco. En la penumbra del cuarto, él puso sonreír libremente.

_-jeje, quisiera._

Escuchó la respiración calmada del morocho, y no pudo evitar sincronizarse enseguida. Lo único que tal vez no estaba sincronizado, eran los latidos de su corazón.

Ah, la situación así, de esta forma no era del todo mala, pero sin duda, quería que llegara el día en el que él pudiera responderle sinceramente.

_-Buenas noches._

-x-

* * *

A/N: whoops (? me pasé algunas horitas del jueves y ahora es viernes ya jeje.. -.-" Emm bueno como dije, lo prometido es deuda nada mas que me atrasé un poquito xD

¿Que pasó, chicos? D: esta vez no llegaron a las 29! (hubo 27 lo cual es genial pero no llegaron e_e) yo tengo una teoria y estoy 99.9% seguro de que se trata de la epoca de examenes ? no sé.. solo digo xD Además yo dije 29 pero me referia a 29 en el cap 18 :C porque si, recibi como 5 mas pero esas fueron para capitulos previos asi que no cuentan (?

joje, en 6 horas tengo que ir al trabajo ._. supongo que mejor ni me duermo y la paso de largo xDD

¿Les gustó este cap? mi objetivo personal temporal fue que les diera ternura y pena por Mako porque sus hermanos son muy energicos XD (me recuerdan mucho a los mios asi que no fue dificil imaginarlos manipulando a este milagro del universo tan facilmente...) Ademas todo eso me quedó despues de escuchar el CD drama... xD vale oro.

pequeño recordatorio de que hice un _ fic de Rin x Nitori_ :33 así que si es su bote(?) pasen por mi perfil y si les da la gana me dejan un lindow review c: *ah y si, prometo que la proxima habra yaoi... pervertidas u.u (?*

Siguiente cap será subido el **jueves** que viene! o en su defecto, apenas se llege a las **29 review**s C: *si, voy por ese numero de nuevo muahahaha* de los lectores depende entonces el sufrimiento del autor (?)

¿Teorias? ¿Saludos? ¿Amenazas? ¿Conspiraciones? ¡Dejenlo en review wii!

Vean su anime pero estudien e_e , y archiven online! *fin de la publicidad*  
nos leemos la proxima :3

Kei~


	20. Love Target

_20._

_-¡Ahh! ¡Estoy muy, pero muy enojada con ustedes!_

La pelirroja apoyó las manos sobre su cintura y fue sorpresivamente extraño ver sus cejas curvadas de esa forma y su boca en una línea recta antes de abrirla aun manteniendo la seriedad. Kou estaba debajo del marco de la puerta, haciendo sonar sus zapatos de tela blanquecinos contra el suelo. El vestuario estaba más vacio que de costumbre, con excepción claro, de la presencia de Makoto y Haru. Ella había estado esperando pacientemente afuera y giró el picaporte de la entrada cuando creyó que ya se habrían cambiado. Y por suerte así fue.

La única respuesta que recibió al segundo fue la de más alto, que mas bien dejó escapar un "¿Eh?" algo asustado. El morocho se limitó a clavarle la mirada a la kouhai, esperando a que continuara.

_-¡Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai!_

_-¿Q-Qué sucede?_

Infló sus cachetes. _-¿en serio estas preguntando? ¿Crees que pasaré por alto que se hayan saltado las prácticas anteriores? ¡Inaceptable!_

Ah, sí, ahora que lo mencionada, de hecho si lo habían hecho. Él una vez y Haru... dos veces.

_-Umm, sobre eso... Gou-chan..._

_-¡Inaaceptableee! -_ volvió a chillar dramáticamente su entrenadora mientras sacudía la cabeza. Mako levantó las manos en señal de defensa y el más bajo simplemente continuó guardando las cosas en su locker._ -¡Haruka- senpai! ¡Creí que eras el que más motivación tenías por esto! ¡Exijo una explicación de por qué no has estado viniendo!_

Pestañeó varias veces y puso una cara no muy agradable, la que técnicamente otros no reconocerían, pero Mako sabía muy bien que se trataba de él perdiendo la paciencia contra la chica. Y cuando está enojado ni siquiera se molesta en inventar algo.

_-T-Tranquila, Gou-chan...-_Se acercó a ellos dos sin interrumpir su duelo de miradas bravas.

_-¿Eh? ¿Gou-chan, Haru-chan, Mako-chan? ¿Qué está pasando?_

_Perfect Timing_.

Nagisa llegó y detrás de él Rei que aun no estaba enterado de nada. Pestañeó varias veces al entrar al vestuario. Gou quitó las manos de su cintura y las llevó para acomodar su remera.

_-Solo estaba pidiéndole a Haruka-senpai si sería tan amable de explicarme sus ausencias._

_-Ah, ¿es por eso que te dije de que si había venido a clases por las tardes?-_ El rubio expresó mientras dejaba su bolso sobre los lockers. Rei lo miró con una cara de_ "y lo dices tan campante..."_

La más baja asintió, aún con más cólera. _-Umm. ¿Y? ¿No vas a decirme?_

El morocho quedó de pie enfrentándola sin decir nada. No estaba seguro de si iba a decir algo en algún momento, pero Mako ciertamente no tenía ganas de jugar a la fortuna hoy.

_-P-Por ahora deberíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿verdad? no es com-_

_-¿Y qué hay de ti, Makoto-senpai? -_Ella afiló su mirada hacía el castaño._ -¿A qué se debió tu ausencia?_

_-A-Ah, v-veras... no me sentía muy bien estos últimos días así que..._

_-Es cierto, Makoto-senpai se acaba de recuperar de una gripe bastante fuerte. ¿No sería acaso normal?_

_-R-Rei...-_Casi lloriquea.

La pelirroja pareció ablandar su gesto paulatinamente, convirtiéndolo en un:_ -...Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Y qué tal ahora, senpai? ¿Ya te sientes bien?_

Reprimió el impulso de mirar a Haru levemente antes de formar una sonrisa. _-Si. Estoy bastante mejor._

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron hasta que Nagisa murmuró._ -Gou-chan... queremos cambiarnos._

Ella giró cuerpo con brusquedad y mientras salía corriendo por la puerta gritó:_-¡Ah! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Así que apúrense!_

El de ojos rosados se acerco a Mako y le susurró. _-¿Que ha pasado, uh?_

El más grande quiso desairar el asunto sacudiendo la cabeza. Funcionó por unos segundos, mientras Nagisa pestañeaba confundido.

Al parecer, el pleito no volvió a ser recordado por ninguno de los integrantes. Pero no se podría decir que Kou estaba del todo conforme. A causa de eso, anduvo persiguiéndoles toda la práctica, y aun cuando uno de ellos se le ocurriera elevar la voz para decir un "estoy cansado" ella parecía empezar a arder en llamas y agitando sus manos les decía que no se podían rendir ahora. En fin, el entrenamiento fue una compensación de esos días ausentes... e incluso un poco más. El castaño intentó concentrarse lo más posible pero sin duda aun seguía bastante enrevesado. Actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido era una de sus cualidades... pero no la de Haru. Auque lo del otro día había servido para aliviarle bastante, el marasmo de su relación era en cierto grado molesto. Al menos si para Mako. No lo diría en voz alta, pero haberlo aceptado en su mente era un gran avance. Él estaba impaciente, impaciente y quería preguntar.

_Pero no pudo._

_-¿Gou-chaaan, y ahora qué? –_Nagisa, en la postrimería de la práctica, fue el último en salir del agua, apoyando sus brazos sobre el borde de la piscina, como si fuera su único sostén en el mundo. Aun respiraba agitadamente debido a la cantidad de tiempo que ejerció.

La menor tenía un reloj en su mano derecha y el anotador en la izquierda. _–Supongo que está bien por hoy... -_ Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la muchacha. Tal vez, después de todo, si estaba feliz con los resultados del trabajo duro. Solo los cuatro esperaron que no se le hiciera costumbre.

_-M-Mi cuello duele bastante._ -En los vestidores, Rei se sobó una y otra vez antes de empezar a buscar por su ropa.

_-¡Estoy hambriento!-_ chilló el rubio mientras se ponía de cuclillas.

Sorpresivamente, Mako no había tenido mucho problema para sacar a Haru del agua, él que accedió sin cambiar su gesto. Él tomó el uniforme del locker y miró por el rabillo del ojo al más alto. Sostuvo la camisa blanca entre sus manos por unos segundos. Al castaño no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta y se dio la vuelta para cambiarse también. Era un poco tonto... a pesar de que desde la infancia estar juntos era cosa común ciertamente en los últimos meses se había convertido en algo de lo que estaban tal vez... demasiado conscientes. Esto sin embargo pasó desapercibido por sus dos kouhai, quienes técnicamente estaban en su propio mundo en ese momento.

_-¿Quieres ir a la tienda a comprar ramen?-_ expresó en tono pueril.

_-¿Por qué ramen de todas las cosas...?_

Le ignoró llanamente y se dirigió al castaño con una sonrisa. _-Nee, Mako-chan, Haru-chan, ¿vienen?_

Él ya estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas en la mochila. _-Yo debo comprar algunas cosas en la tienda así que por mí está bien._

_-¡Yay! -_Ladeó la cabeza con la boca en forma de "O"_- ¿Haru-chan?_ -El morocho asintió. _-¡Genial! ¿Ves, Rei-chan? Te dije que vendrían..._

El peli azul juntó las cejas levemente y ajustó el marco de sus anteojos._ -Hmm._

_-¿E-Eh?_

Dispuesto a dirigir la tropa, Nagisa enérgicamente saltó hacía la puerta, y casi choca con la pelirroja que apareció repentinamente.

_-¿Gou-chan? Ah, ¿y Hana-chan, también? ¡Hello!_

La compañera y amiga de Gou, Chigusa Hanamura, estaba a su lado y rápidamente respondió con su mano y una sonrisa en su rostro. _-¡Hey! ¿Hoy tuvieron un buen entrenamiento?_

Rei suspiró, pero no dijo nada, siendo que Gou estaba presente y una queja podía costarle más caro en el futuro.

_-A-Algo así..._

Ella tenía puesto el uniforme escolar, una camisa blanca y por encima un pulóver color beige. Una clásica falda marrón clara y un moño rojizo adornando su cuello. Su cabello estaba perfectamente ordenado, en moño alto, decorando una hebilla de rosas. Ella levantaba y bajaba sus talones, mientras hablaba, típicos de su hiperactividad no contenida.

_-¿Comida, eh? ¡Suerte entonces!_

Los cuatro asintieron y las chicas se movieron a un lado para dejarles pasar. Nagisa extendió su mano. _-¡Nos veremos mañana, Gou-chan, Hana-chan!_

Mako empezó a seguirles el trayecto._ -¿Vamos? -_ el morocho simplemente empezó a caminar, aún sin haber hecho algún tipo de contacto visual con él.

Ah, esto era bastante desesperante.

_-Makoto senpai._

Escuchó la voz de Kou llamarle cuando hicieron unos metros. Él dio la vuelta, y encontró a la chica de brazos cruzados y gesto serio.

_-¿Um?_

_-Aún debo hablar contigo._

Pensó que seguro le preguntaría de nuevo porque se saltó las prácticas. A pesar de que creyó que con lo de antes había sido suficiente. Ahh, ella seguro tenía buen instinto...

Balanceó un poco sus pies hasta que finalmente decidió retroceder hacía ella, meditando si habría alguna clase de forma de escamotear el asunto otra vez. No se dio cuenta hasta un poco antes de llegar que de hecho Haru también caminaba con él, aunque no tenía idea de si estaba demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta o tal vez se sintió parte del tema también. No, no.

Alguien le detuvo, sin embargo. El rubio había puesto ambas manos sobre los hombros del nadador de Freestyle -¡Nosotros nos adelantaremos! ¡Pero no te tardes mucho, Mako-chan!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Nagisa arrastraba prácticamente a Haru fuera de su vista, con Rei observando a los dos con preocupación. Luego de unos segundos, no pareció como si el morocho opusiera más resistencia y simplemente se alejaron en su caminata.

Mako ladeó la cabeza. _-Gou-chan... Uhh..._

Hanamura estaba a su lado dio un saltito y extendió un papel. Este era blanco, estaba doblado en dos. Las puntas estaban marcadas grotescamente, como si hubiera sido arrancado en un apuro, de un cuaderno de apuntes. El castaño miró, dubitativo.

_-¿Esto es...?_

_-Para ti._ -Dijo Kou y luego miró a Hana. _-Explícale._

_-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! -_El joven tomó el papel y lo abrió, víctima de la curiosidad. En el papel simplemente figuraban nueve números. _- Una compañera del club de tenis me lo ha dado. Me ha preguntado que si conocía a Makoto Tachibana._

_-¿Compañera...? ¿Su nombre...?_

_-Era ummm... Mirai._ - la de ojos verdes sonrió.

Mako rememoró, pero sin duda ese nombre no se le hacía conocido. _-No lo..._

_-¡Ah, pero, el numero no es de ella! -_Se corrigió automáticamente -_ Me dijo que una amiga de otra escuela se lo dio. Dijo que te estaba buscando... ¿o algo así?_ -inclinó la mirada hacía Kou y ella apoyó la mano sobre su barbilla, pensativa.

_-Dijo algo como... __**"¿Hay un tal Tachibana en la secundaria Iwatobi, verdad?"**_- repitió la pelirroja.

Él abrió sus ojos. Sin duda cada vez estaba más perplejo. _-¿Y quién era?_

_-¡...Ah! ¡Lo olvidamos! ¡Lo siento mucho! -_Ambas juntaron sus manos y se inclinaron un poco. Mako sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

_-E-Esta bien, no pasa nada..._

Luego de unos segundos, Kou habló: _-¡Eso es todo! Nos veremos mañana en el descanso, ¿sí? Y será mejor que corras si quieres alcanzar a los demás. -_Dicho esto, tomó a Hanamura de la manga y se fueron corriendo por el otro lado, seguramente a buscar el resto de sus materiales escolares. Mako quedó un momento, simplemente parado observando el papel blanco y algo arrugado. No tenía idea de lo extraño que era el asunto. Pero antes de eso, recordó que debía correr hacia la tienda.

_-Uhh, Mako-chan, ¡tardaste bastante!-_ el de orbes rosadas golpea levemente con su palma en la espalda de Mako, que aún intentaba recuperar el aire después de haber venido corriendo todo el camino.

_-Ya...ya...uff..._

_-¿Helado?_ -Le extendió un envoltorio de paleta.

_-G-Gracias._

Haruka y Rei estaban sentados en un banco cerca de la entrada de la tienda. Ambos parecían estar en silencio, pero no creía que fuera uno incomodo entre ellos. Después de todo, ambos se parecían un poco.

Antes de poder probar el helado, Mako entró a la tienda y compró lo que su madre le había pedido al mediodía. Esperaba no haber olvidado nada, pero ciertamente le costaba estar concentrado después de todo. Hoy había sido un día agotador tanto física como mentalmente.

Cuando el cielo se teñía amatista y azulado, los dos de primer año tomaban el camino diferente para dirigirse a su hogar. Cerca de la estación se despidieron con la promesa de verse de nuevo al día siguiente, como siempre. Haru y Mako caminaron en silencio, mientras las sombras se iban incrementando antes de desaparecer en el anochecer. Él empezó a hablar, como hacía siempre en realidad, diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Haru simplemente contestaba asintiendo la cabeza o con un simple "Umm". Aunque esto era lo normal, a Mako le urgía escuchar otro tipo de respuesta. Los pasos eran calmados, resonando contra el asfalto. El castaño metió la mano en su bolsillo para encontrar el vuelto del dinero, pero chocó sus dedos con otro tipo de papel.

Ah, estaba tan cansado.

Cansado física y mentalmente.

Cansado de fingir...cansado de esperar.

_-Haru-ch-_

_-No me aceptó._

No detuvieron la caminata, uno al lado del otro, pero sin duda su mente si empezó a maquinar lentamente. No necesitaba que le dijera, o que le preguntara, ya que ambos siempre se respondían a la pregunta que el otro ni siquiera había formulado aún. Aunque su corazón debía estar más que aliviado... Mako estaba lejos de sentir algo como eso.

_-¿Cómo te sientes?_

El morocho entornó un poco sus ojos y sus labios fueron una fina línea por unos segundos.

No necesitaba que le dijera, o que le preguntara. Pero aún así quiso hacerlo.

**_-...duele bastante._**

Sus pupilas jade temblaron por un momento, amenazando con acuñar gotas sobre sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos por un momento y volvió a abrirlos. Nunca detuvieron su caminata.

_-Ya veo._

Fue la única respuesta que pudo hacer, si se esforzaba un poco más, seguramente su voz quebraría en cualquier momento. Y no era eso lo que quería demostrar. Makoto solo quería demostrar que podía ser fuerte y soportar esto. Desprenderse de algo no era fácil. Él mismo podía testificarlo mientras aun le ponía flores a la tumba de sus peces muertos hace años. Le generaba terror abandonar algo. Pero se dio cuenta de que sin este, sin duda, nada cambiaria. Uno por uno, se daba cuenta cada vez mas que no le era posible juzgarle.

La charla no continuó. Se despidieron en el lugar de siempre, la misma promesa que con sus compañeros hecha.

Al quitarse el uniforme, Mako encontró el dinero que había estado buscando en la chaqueta y consecuente, el papel. Volvió a observar la caligrafía y decidió que no necesitaba tenerlo ahí. Tomó su móvil y guardó el número. En nombre de contacto, terminó improvisando.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada luego de haber terminado su baño. Sin duda, eso le había hecho sentir mucho mejor en cuanto a los músculos, y si se podía decir, también en cuanto a la cabeza. Sus hermanos le compartieron sus obras de arte hechas en la escuela. Sus padres le preguntaron cómo fue su día. Él sonrió, rió... habló. Cuando en realidad hubiera querido mantener su cara sin forzar a estirar sus labios para probarles a los demás que estaba bien. Porque técnicamente no lo estaba.

Empezaba a disgustarle. Sus parpados ya no pesaban cerrados, al contrario, eran una bendición, como si no hubiera concebido el sueño por siglos. Su cuerpo estaba relajado, sus manos tanteaban la seda fría de la sabana una y otra vez.

El teléfono vibró.

Una, dos, tres veces.

Mako se sentó y miró la pantalla un poco confundido. Alguien llamaba, pero en donde tenía que estar el nombre de contacto, solo figuraba un "?"

Ah, sí. De esa forma había guardado el número más temprano.

_-¿Hola?_

_«u-uh... ¿Tachibana...Makoto...kun?»_

Era la voz de una chica, para nada familiar de hecho.

Pestañeó varias veces. _-¿Si...? ¿Quien habla?_

Un momento de silencio estático pasó, pero fue demasiado breve como para ser notado por ambos.

_«Sasaki...» _

Intentó procesar varias cosas en el momento, primero, su nombre, el que ya no era tan sigiloso en su mente como medio segundo antes. Segundo, la atonía que lo dominaba, no ayudaba mucho.

_«Mira...»_

continuó ella al no escuchar respuesta.

_«Sé que tal vez no me recuerdes pero, nos conocimos en el campamento de verano. Con el grupo.»_

_-¿C-Campamento?-_ repitió, sin pista. Hacía mucho que no oía sobre eso. Las excursiones a la montaña, el río. La comida, las fogatas, las tiendas y la naturaleza. Era uno de los recuerdos más atesorados. Pero de su infancia.

_«E-Eh si...»_

Ella pareció dudar de su respuesta pero corrigió rápidamente.

_«Quiero decir, umm, campamento de Iwatobi hace como uh... ¿cuatro años tal vez?»_

¿El campamento de Iwatobi? ¿Él que Haru no había podido venir porque su familia se había ido de vacaciones a otra parte? Y Mako estaba aterrado... porque nuevamente estaba solo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a estar al lado de él... que era como si fuera prácticamente su hermano. Al menos así lo era en aquel momento. Y aunque quiso evitarlo, empezó a sobar su nariz y sus mejillas con la manga esperando que nadie notara que tenía ganas de llorar, pues estaba en el medio de la entrada del campamento, solo, simplemente de la mano de su madre. "No te preocupes, Mako. Estoy seguro de que podrás hacer muchos amigos con o sin Haru aquí. Además al terminar el campamento estoy segura de que lo volverás a ver de nuevo en casa." Se sintió aliviado, pero no fue suficiente. Su corazón aun se seguía inseguro en todo esto. Otras personas no le entenderían. No comprenderían su estado de animo... o sus miedos.

Pero un grupo de chicos se acercó a él desde el primer día. Eran todos de distintas edades a la de Mako, pero encajaban bien.

La líder del grupo tenía la sonrisa más brillante que él había visto jamás.

_-¿...Momoe-chan?_

Murmuró el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza, y escuchó del otro lado un resolló leve.

_«¡S-Si! A-Ah ¡No puedo creer que me recordaste!»_ chilló con alegría. _«¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Me ha costado mucho volver a encontrarte!»_

El reloj corre segundo a segundo, no se detendría por pequeñeces. Ah, que burla sutil y disimulada, la que el destino les jugaba a todos.

-x-

* * *

**A/N:** Yahallo! (? son las 3 am y llegó... de alguna forma llegó .-. *quiero que tomen aire y larguen un gran "¡ooooooooohhh, no Kei!" porque se que lo hicieron más de una vez desde que empezaron a leer mis fics xD

Sin ahondar mucho, la review 29 llegó a manos de **Guest**! e_e. Hermoso.

Como soy una persona de palabra, aquí estoy, con sueño y hambre... pero en fin...

*risa malvada* estan a punto de meterse en terreno macabro :D tengan cuidado con lo que me piden /escriben en reviews porque yo siempre interpretó todo a mi gana y luego pasan cosas como estas (? (y lo que falta, uff) Aca no hay galletita que valga (? *pero si me quieren dar porfavor denme galletas tengo hambre help*

ehh si... personaje nuevo. En la proxima me extenderé mucho más. Mientras escribia esto me di cuenta de que shipeo Kou x Hana... ;w; no regrets;; además creo que Kou enojada es adorable :3 /shusssh (?

Recordatorio nuevamente de que hice un mini one shot de Rin x Nitori para los que no leyeron esto la vez pasada (agrege eso como 3 dias despues -.- ORZ) lalalalal (?

Otra vez olvidé que más queria escribir... asi que supongo que no era importante ._. whatever.

El **siguiente capitulo** vendrá el** jueves** que viene! o en su defecto,a las **29 reviews** lalalala

Opiniones, amenazas, comentarios que no tengan que ver con el fic (? , informacion personal en reviews, porfa :D y dejenle un mensajito a _Momoe-chan_ , algo que quieran decirle o no sé... sus ambiciones en la vida (?

No sé cual fue mi objetivo personal temporal de este capitulo... mucho sueño como para pensar. Por favor diganmelo ustedes si saben que pudo haber sido e_e

Ok en fin, los quiero a todos T_T muchas gracias por seguirme y soportarme omg es lo màs importante ;A;

Aprueben sus examenes, lean su yaoi, y archiven online! *fin de la publicidad*

Nos leemos!

Kei~


	21. Swept Away

21. (Swept Again)

Rojo. Era el tono predominante. Carmín que destacaba entre todo lo demás.  
El río aquella mañana estaba sorpresivamente tranquilo, expectante a los eventos fuera de él. Makoto caminó algo remiso sobre el suelo desnudo de vegetación. El viento era más calmo de lo usual, pero hacia que su rostro doliera al contacto. Ese día decidió usar una bufanda, siendo que parecía que el día iba a refrescar aun más. ¿O tal vez se equivocaba?  
Hacia mucho tiempo que no salía tan temprano de su hogar. Sacó su teléfono observando a la pantalla; los números marcaban, enormes _"09:15 AM"._  
Después del último mensaje que había recibido, no había vuelto a revisar el móvil, pero ahora notaba que había otros más en el buzón. Dos de estos solo eran la copia del ante último.  
Continuó caminando, con el mar paralelo a él, con una calma única. Aun no tenia puesto su uniforme ni su mochila. Era simplemente ropas casuales y su teléfono en mano.  
_-¿Por aquí? -_él murmuró para sí mismo mientras observaba el gran reloj de aguja en la estación de trenes. Este mismo era en el que Nagisa y Rei venían para el instituto, aunque claro ahora era demasiado temprano. Se apoyó en uno de los bancos de la salida con parsimonia, pareciendo que el tiempo seguía a su favor. Cuando se trataba de esperar, Mako podía ser una persona bastante paciente. Tuvo que esperar muchas cosas en su vida. No negaría, sin embargo, la ansiedad que esto le provoca... Pero decide reprimirlo porque sabe que al final, el objetivo siempre llegara. Por eso lo oculta debajo de su gesto, manteniendo un rostro serio e intentando no mantener la vista fija en nada por toda la gente que pasaba por el lugar.  
Los momentos en los que tenia para pensar mucho no eran sus favoritos, a decir verdad. Le molestaba un poco. Una mujer con un bebé cargado en brazos le preguntó por la hora, a lo que Mako le respondió rápidamente, y luego, cuando ella se alejó, volvió a levantar la cabeza hacia el reloj de la estación. Al llegar no lo había notado, pero en verdad estaba detenido. Solo marcaba las seis treinta, y las agujas habían dejado de moverse hace tiempo ya. Fue un poco extraño que su mente haya asumido que este aun funcionaba cuando lo vio por primer vez esa mañana.  
Los minutos continuaron pasando entre sus manos, mientras observaba el teléfono, elevaba su cabeza y miraba el cielo despejado, o desviaba su atención a cualquier sonido fuera de lo común como casi un reflejo del aburrimiento. Si, estaba empezando a aburrirse. En primer lugar, ¿Para que había venido siquiera? Sobre todo a este horario, y sabiendo que luego debía ir a la escuela. O mejor dicho primero apurar a... Ah, Haru... ¿Aún seguiría durmiendo?  
_"Duele bastante..."  
_Ah... si, después de todo no quería rememorar tanto. Pero era bastante estúpido que haya querido abrazarle en ese momento, ¿verdad? Después de todo de eso no se trataba esperar por él.  
Esperar, esperar, esperar. No era la primera vez que le parecía tan larga una espera. Y es que él experimentó muchas cosas en su vida. Irónicamente una de las primeras también tenía que ver con él.  
_"¿Haru...no vendrá...?"_

_ Mako tenía solo nueve años cuando escuchó accidentalmente las palabras de su madre mientras estaba al teléfono.__  
"¿Qué quieres decir con que no vendrá?" No fue él que lo formuló, siendo que aun estaba escondido detrás de las paredes del pasillo, observando a su padres conversar.  
"Lo llevaran a otra parte mientras sus padres terminan el acta de divorcio."  
"Ya veo..."  
¿Qué significa eso? ¿Divorcio? La mente del castaño no lo comprendía en aquel momento. ¿Eso quiere decir que llevaran a Haru a otra parte...? ¿Se va? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Para...?  
"Mamá, ¿¡Haru-chan se irá!?"  
"¿¡Mako!?" Su madre se sorprendió cuando el niño saltó a su regazo, escondiendo su rostro entre los pliegues de su falda.  
"¿Se irá para... para siempre...?" Contuvo sus gemidos dentro de sus labios, pero a medida que intentaba tomar aire parecía más y más cerca de llorar.  
Su madre acarició su cabello con calma y afabilidad. El niño no comprendía, no entendía como de un día al otro él se iría sin decirle nada. ¿No estaban siempre juntos, después de todo? ¿Cómo no podía Haru decirle que se iría?  
"Eso no es verdad, Makoto...Será por poquito tiempo, él regresara de seguro."  
Él no quería quedar solo, el morocho era su única compañía con la que se sentía completamente bien, la única persona que le llenaba de alivio al estar. El único capaz de protegerle y ayudarle. Porque Mako era débil, indeciso... tonto. Tal vez ambos lo eran. Pero en aquel momento Haru parecía más fuerte. Y debido a todo lo que había vivido, si Mako lo pensaba hoy en día, era bastante obvio que el de ojos azules se vio en obligación de crecer a la fuerza.  
"No te preocupes, Mako...Nunca estarás solo." él levantó su rostro y llevó sus manitas al vientre de su madre. Había alguien ahí que pronto vendría, un hermano para acompañarle.  
Pero estaba seguro de que aun así, Haru era irreemplazable.  
"Gracias, mamá, papá."  
Esa misma noche había corrido hacia su patio, escalando las piedras llenas de musgo, marcando sus rodillas con el verduzco. Divisó el mar desde el punto más alto, tranquilo, apacible, incontrolable. Sus piernas amenazaban con fallar de nuevo. No quería recordar pero siempre al enfrentarlo solo regresaban sus ganas de llorar. Ah, como temía al impredecible mar frente a él. Tan pacifico, y a la vez, amenazante. Como la calma antes de una tormenta. Tomó con fuerza la tela de su playera, bajó su cabeza y empezó a bajar. Encontró al morocho a mitad de camino, sentado en una de las piedras. Era ya de noche como para notar la piel roja debajo de sus ojos, u oír los sollozos tapados por las olas del mar chocando contra el peñasco.  
"Promete que por favor, volverás..." repitió bajo su aliento, intentando reprimir su llanto. No había contexto. Fue la primera frase que le dijo apenas le encontró, y Haru solo le miró aun más perplejo. "¡Prométeme que estarás siempre conmigo!"  
Seguramente Mako no lo recordaba, pero sin duda él había sido egoísta más de una vez en su infancia. Es solo que al no saber que eso era ser egoísta...  
La ignorancia es felicidad.  
"Hmm" los orbes celestes se fijaron en los suyos, con la esperanza de que no temblaran aun más. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que depararía el futuro; y estaban asustados._  
Rojo. Era el tono predominante. Carmín que destacaba entre todo lo demás.  
_-¿Makoto-kun?  
_Alguien se había puesto delante de su banco mientras él había mantenido su vista en el suelo, perdido en sus propios recuerdos. Fueron aletargados segundos suficientes para quitarlo de su trance y traerlo de lleno a la realidad. Ah, claro...  
_-Sí._  
Sasaki Momoe se mantenía de pie frente a él, una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos expectantes. Ella tenía el cabello rojo, tal vez aún más brillante que él de Gou, pero la diferencia era que ella tenía mechones purpura al final de sus hombros. Su flequillo era recto y largo, dos mechones en cada lado cubriendo sus orejas. Sus ojos y sus mejillas combinaban, de color rosado brillante, y su ropa parecía estar lejos de ser casual: tenía puesta una camisa blanquecina doblada en las mangas, y una corbata roja colgada perezosamente. Tenía una falda del mismo color carmín, y unas medias negras con zapatos del mismo color completando todo. En su mano, sostenía fuertemente un bolso de color azulado. Mako se levantó del asiento rápidamente, y la sonrisa de ella se borró por unos segundos para luego regresar en una risa estruendosa.  
_-¿Q-Q-Qué sucede?- _se extrañó el castaño.  
_-Pfft, ¡eres altísimo!  
_Ella, efectivamente, le miraba desde una cabeza abajo, fácilmente. Mako le superaba en altura considerablemente. Él no supo que contestar así que solo murmuró un "lo siento" lo cual solo hizo que la risa de ella subiera.  
_-Jajá, ¿Por qué te disculpas? Es obvio que la adolescencia te ha bendecido, ¿huh?  
-Ehh...  
_Ella se sentó donde Mako estaba previamente, y sonrió hacia él. _-Mejor siéntate. Y lo siento por haber reído tanto, solo estaba un poco sorprendida.__  
_Asintió y aceptó su sugerencia, intentando relajarse de nuevo sobre el banco. Era tan extraño, pero a pesar de no haberla visto hace más de siete años, sentía que su personalidad no había cambiado ni un poco. Era tan raro... una extraña sensación de un pedazo de su infancia que creyó tal vez no quería recordar. Pero no era desagradable. De hecho Momoe había ayudado a que esto no fuera tan malo.  
_-¿Hay algo que quieres preguntarme, verdad? -_ Más que una pregunta sonó como una confirmación viniendo de su voz. Ella apoyó su bolso sobre su regazo, y giró la cabeza hacia él.  
_-¿Eh? U-Uh... si. ¿Solo quería saber cómo me encontraste...?_  
Ella soltó una risita.  
_-Sip, es curioso a decir verdad. Aún vives aquí en Iwatobi, ¿uh? genial...  
_Mako miró hacia la puerta de la estación. La señal de la barrera empezaba a sonar muy cerca, indicando que el tren se iría muy pronto.  
_-¿Como están los demás?  
_En el campamento de hace siete años, el grupo en el que estaban tenia fácilmente quince chicos y chicas más. Mako no era el más cercano a Momoe, y ella tampoco lo era de él. Pero si fue ella la que lo invito a estar con los demás.  
Creyó haber visto sus pupilas oscurecerse antes de volver su sonrisa.

_-No pude contactar con nadie... _-Levantó su mano derecha en el aire, señalándole_. -Tú eres el único que pude encontrar en estos últimos dos años. Creí que no había nadie más del campamento que podría buscar, pero luego hallé el libro de firmas y vi tu nombre ahí. Como no tengo muy buena memoria no hubiera sido posible de otra forma, jeje...__  
Se sorprendió: -¿Que quieres decir con que no pudiste contactar a los otros...?_  
_-No están. Muchos se mudaron, otros vivían demasiado lejos... Números inexistentes... Direcciones trastocadas. Ya sabes, la vida cambia mucho en pocos años, huh..._

Él asintió, incapaz de contradecir sus palabras, pero esto sin duda no le daba felicidad. En aquel momento cuando le conoció creyó que era maravilloso que pudiera tener tantos amigos a la vez, ser tan radiante y enérgica, y sobre todo, valiente y fuerte. Esa era la clase de persona que Satsuki Momoe era para él. Esa era la clase de impresión que dejo impregnada en su mente.  
Y después de todos estos años no parecía haber cambiado, pero pensar que sus amigos no eran en realidad tan cercanos como él creyó que eran...  
_-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Asistes en el instituto Iwatobi, verdad? ¿Es divertido?  
_Sonrió. _-Sí, si lo es. Este año de alguna forma me he convertido en el capitán del club de natación.__  
-¿¡Natación!? -_Ella saltó en el banco. _-¿En verdad nadas? ¡Wow! ¡Qué genial! Yo y apenas puedo mantenerme flotando en la tina~__  
_Mako rió. _-Ya van a ser más de cinco años desde que empecé._  
_-Ya veo~ -_canturreó ella_. -¡Alguna vez tendrás que mostrarme tu nado!__  
-¿eh? Si... ¿cuando quieras, supongo?_  
_-¿Puedo ir a ver a tu escuela?_  
Pestañeó _-No estoy seguro de si te dejarían entrar con uniforme de otra escuela pero...__  
_Ella bajó la vista a su camisa y rió de nuevo. _-jajá no, no. Esto no es uniforme de escuela.__  
-¿No?_  
La pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos.  
_-Ahora que lo pienso, eres menor que yo, ¿verdad?  
_Siempre tuvo la sensación de ella de una hermana mayor, así que siempre considero que tendría un año más que él.  
_-Tengo dieciséis_  
_-¡Oooh! ¡Tu altura podría engañar a cualquiera! -_ exclamó con una mueca alegre. _-En cambio para mí... -hizo_ un gesto dramático mientras ladeaba su cabeza.  
_-¿cuántos años tienes, Momoe-chan?_  
_-Pues yo ya tengo diecinueve..._  
Casi se ahoga.  
_-¿¡E-Eh!? ¿¡En serio!? Siempre creí que eras más joven...  
-jajá, gracias por eso~ Aunque bueno en realidad no sé si debería sentirme tan halagada...uh..._  
Ella siguió contándole sobre su uniforme y la razón por la que lo llevaba puesto ese día. Su hermana le había prestado para una audición en una obra de teatro, y se sentía tan cómodo y nostálgica con el puesto que se lo dejó todo el viaje. Terminó desviándose y contándole sobre sus aplicaciones. Estaba preparándose para ingresar a la universidad. Cuantas mas y mas palabras oía de su boca, mas convencido estaba de que ella no había cambiado para nada, mas bien, pareciera que se hubiera vuelto aun más fuerte de lo que era hace siete años. Había querido preguntarle la razón para contactarle, pero entre pregunta y respuesta, sus ideas se fueron de la cabeza. Momoe le preguntó sobre la escuela, sobre su familia. Él dijo todo lo que se le ocurrió en aquel momento. Le contó cada evento que recordaba, pero sin extenderse mucho.  
_-¿y Haru?_  
_-¿Eh?_ -Mako contuvo el aire por unos segundos mientras intentaba recordar. Ellos nunca se habían conocido pero... ¿acababa de decir su nombre? _-¿Cómo...?_  
Soltó una risita. _-¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando nos conocimos lo único que hacías al principio era contarme sobre él. Parecían ser muy buenos amigos... casi como hermanos, ¿no?__  
_El castaño ladeó la cabeza, sin responder. No recordaba haber hecho eso, bueno, al menos no todo lo que le había contado. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco al evocar viejas memorias.

Pensar que ahora lo que menos le parecía era un hermano.  
-¿Um? -El rostro de ella se puso serio. -Lo siento, ¿pregunté algo que no debía?  
_-N-No. -_Replicó Mako rápidamente. Seguro por su silencio ella debe haber pensado que ya no estaban juntos. -_Él está bien, aún seguimos juntos._  
_-Que lindo. -_Su sonrisa regresó_.-Si que tienen una amistad larga, eh...__  
_Era cierto. Era una amistad que había durado tanto tiempo, pero no creía que ahora esto podía seguirse llamándose de la misma forma. Era tan extraño...  
_-Hey, Makoto-kun_  
_-¿...Um?_  
La barrera del tren empezó a sonar de nuevo, pero parecía bastante lejana a medida que pasaban los segundos. Sus ojos jade se encontraron con los rosados de ella, esperando a que continuara. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro pero sus pupilas no mostraban el mismo gesto. Él nunca necesitó observar el gesto de las personas para entender cómo se sentían. Los ojos eran la ventana al alma, y por más que lo intenten, no se puede ocultar. Después de todo, tantos años estando con Haru se podía dar cuenta al mirarle a los ojos, siendo que su rostro jamás demostraría nada.  
Ella sacudió la cabeza. _-Hmm, no importa.__  
_¿Por qué no lo dijo? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que prácticamente leyó sus ojos?  
La pelirroja se levantó del asiento de un solo salto. El castaño le observó, sorprendido. -¿No deberías prepararte para la escuela? jeje...  
Miró el reloj en su teléfono. Sin duda el tiempo había volado con ellos dos simplemente hablando. Hacía mucho que no se concentraba en contar sobre sí mismo a otra persona sin detenerse. Incluso aunque haya tenido que reprimir algunos detalles. Se sentía aliviado. Era una presencia relajante.  
_-Tienes razón. Tengo que darme prisa...  
_Ella dio la vuelta para mirarle, pero no le permitió hacer contacto con sus ojos. Formó una sonrisa que no estaba muy lejos de ser triste. _-Nos vemos luego, ¿sí?_  
Mako no entendió a que se debía eso, a que se debió su gesto falso.  
¿Hay algo que te este haciendo sentir triste, Momoe-chan?  
Esa hubiera sido la mejor pregunta que podría haber hecho. Pero no estaba atento a las consecuencias. Se le podía llamar cobardía.  
_-Nos vemos luego._  
-x-  
Con el corazón en la boca, llegó corriendo a su hogar. Su madre le miró sorprendida y le preguntó que donde había estado.  
_-Pude ver a un viejo amigo._ -Le respondió con algarabía. Fue suficiente para su madre.  
En verdad se le había pasado el tiempo muy rápido, y debido a la insistencia de sus hermanos, terminó comiendo la mitad de un desayuno que pensaba saltar. Si no se apuraba, llegarían tarde. Corrió hacia la casa de Haru y como esperaba lo encontró aun en el baño.  
Haru clavó sus ojos azules en Mako cuando abrió la puerta. Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas para sostenerse y recuperar el aire. De hecho no era tan tarde como para venir corriendo, menos desde su casa a menos de una cuadra. Sintió el peso de la mirada ajena, incluso cuando tomó su mano para salir de la bañera. Sabía que quería preguntarle, que estaba curioso. Pero esperaba que saliera de su propia boca. Quería que Haru le preguntara. Lo que sea, cualquier cosa, **pero que le dijera algo.**  
Él no lo hizo, sin embargo.  
Y entonces con el silencio solo recordaba la última vez que pudo compartir un beso con él. Y su corazón se estrujó hasta tal punto que dolió. ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban martirio? Ah, sin duda se sentía de esa forma.  
_-¿Makoto?  
_No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, cuantos segundos, horas, días... todo regresaba al mismo punto al encontrarse con él. Estar estancado de esta forma solo le estaba lastimando cada vez más.  
Tal vez, después de todo... estar con Haru no era lo mejor.  
Solo quería besarle de nuevo para aclarar todas sus dudas.  
_-H-Haru..._  
Él se dio la vuelta, al tomar su mochila antes de salir de la casa. No respondió nada, sino que simplemente esperó por la respuesta a venir. Y esto solo le enfurecía más. ¿Por que ni siquiera te molestas en contestar...?  
Después de todo...  
¿Un beso? ¿Solo eso quería?  
_-Hmm, no importa…_  
Cobarde.  
-x-

* * *

**A/N:** Whooops hello people! Llegué dias mas temprano siendo que fueron buenas personitas y me dejaron las 29 reviews uwu la no. 29 vino a manos de **guest**! (denuevo e_e)

**Bueno pero vamos a pasar a algo importante, por eso lo pondré en negrita D:**

Como decía,** tengo un anuncio que hacerles** y es que debido a mi situación familiar, economica y academica, estaba pensando en **no continuar este fic**. Las razones son simples, pero a la vez bastante complejas:

1. no tengo computadora,y la unica que usaba (que era de mi padre)_ se ha roto_ esta semana.

2. empezaré las aplicaciones de estudios muy pronto y me asesinaran D:

3. me estarè mudando de casa muy pronto.

Peeerooo no me golpeen aún porque siendo que, lo estuve pensando bastante, consideré que sería triste y un desperdicio dejar esto cuando ya he llegado muy lejos. Este ultimo capitulo me ha costado especialmente **siendo que lo escribi todo en el celular** (y por eso las faltas ortograficas ugh, lo siento mucho). Okay como dije antes, un desperdicio blah blah, por eso no se preocupen porque** continuaré escribiendo este fic** a como de lugar, solo que, mis actualizaciones no serán tan rapidas como antes y aclaro esto aquí porque sé que luego recibiré mensajes de gente apurandome y eso e_e asi que por eso queria explicar mi situación, la cual no ha hecho más que empeorar estos ultimos meses...

Es por eso que ya no pediré numero de reviews para continuarlo, y posiblemente ya no sea capaz de responderlos (asi como no pude los de la semana pasada tampoco) pero si me gustaria pedirles paciencia y su apoyo hacía mi , que seguiré esforzandome por entreneterles C:

Además, en todo esto, **me gustaria saber si alguien conoce algun beta tester en el fandom de Free! ya que uno me vendría muy bien, siendo que no puedo corregir la ortografía desde el movil e_e **gracias al que tenga info sobre esto!

Okaaay dicho esto, los updates serán los **jueves **(pero no aseguro el día exacto, puede ser antes, puede ser despues. La verdad no me atrevo a decir que es solo ese dia...)

Pasando al lado brillante del asuntooo, ¿que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿les ha gustado? Tal vez me quedó algo cortito, uh? no tengo idea de cuanto escribi antes de que el celu se me tildó ;-; El lazo entre Momoe-chan y Mako-chan ha regresado? oho o hooh ooh (? ademas, me encanta hacer flashbacks. lo siento tanto... y Momoe es asi porque la hice igual que mi amiga porque dijo que queria ser cockblocker xDDD aunque no creo que se referia a esto... creo que ella queria ser hombre (? meh ...MEH.

Estoy muy agradecida por todos los reviews que me dejaron, y muy feliz por los nuevos lectores que se atrevieron a seguir mi historia aunque esta no esté terminada aún ;w; es por eso que me esforzaré al maximo por cumplir todo esto!

* * *

**Algunas respuestas ;w;**

**Ana:** ehehe no era necesario que lo leyeras todo de nuevo xP uh no, no vas a morir estaras viva igual mujer no exageres xDD

**Katze02Anime**: Empezar de cero puede cambiar muchas cosas :3

**Cari**: lamento por la espera u.u muchas gracias por aceptar la insercion de OCs , yo personalmente tampoco estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo pero no es como si voy a quitarle el protagonismo a los principales c: es solo picanete (? mwhahahha seeh GouxHana so cutee eeeeeeek!

**Andrea:** bienvenida de nuevo! jejej me dio risa tu comentario xDD imaginate a Haru con un pañuelo rosado en la cabeza y con la boca abierta al estilo telenovela diciendo "ROBA HOMBRES" sdfjhsfujisdf ok necesito dormir

**Guest:** hello! me alegra que te haya quitado la costumbre por unos momentos(? ES QUE ME HACE MUY FELIZ LEERLOS aww muchas gracias , me hace tan feliz ;w; y si... el lemon vendrá... vendrá...

**Guest**: hola :3 chi, chi (? tiene que pelear, lo sé... se arma la gorda (?

**Luly**: Hola Lucia! C: eeh , en serio te gusta mi estilo? ;w; muchas gracias! ohhh, entiendo entiendo, *sugerencia anotada*

Fin! *dubstep to the sun (?*

* * *

creo que eso es todo (?

sugerencias, amenazas, conspiraciones, comida , todo en review! uvu

debo ir a trabajar y son las 2 am e_e

lean su yaoi, archiven online lalala *fin de la publicidad*

Nos leemos la proxima ;w; ojalá pronto

Kei~


	22. Good For You, Bad For Me

22. (Good For You, Bad For Me)

Siguió recibiendo mensajes los días siguientes a ese. No eran constantes, ni tampoco importantes. Eran simples preguntas o palabras que parecían más bien ser hechas para tapar el aburrimiento (¿o posiblemente esquivar alguna responsabilidad?). Mako no juzgaría, sea cual sea la actividad que Momoe evitaba cuando le enviaba estos mensajes de texto. Pero él se extendía lo mas posible en sus respuestas, siendo que ella se había tomado la molestia de enviárselo. Podía sentir su interés en continuar respondiendo, hasta que finalmente le comunicaba que debía ir a resolver algún que otro asunto. Una mañana de jueves el mensaje de la pantalla preguntó que como se sentía. El castaño no tenia que pensarlo mas de dos veces para responder que estaba bien, como siempre lo hacia. Fuera cual fuera la razón, esta vez no fue así, y solo consiguió extender la curiosidad de el remitente.

_"¿Podría ser... problemas amorosos? :O "_

Él se sentó sobre el borde de su cama con un suspiro. No estaba seguro de si ella en verdad había acertado (lo cual era casi aterrador) o si simplemente pensaba que todos tenían los mismos tipos de inconvenientes. Tanteó con sus dedos en el teclado cuyo ruido no se hizo notar debido al de los pasos y chillidos de sus hermanos en el cuarto siguiente. "¿Por que crees que tiene que ver con amor?" preguntó cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que no confirmara sus sospechas. Al minuto su teléfono vibró, en la pantalla blanca solo figuraba "¿la bendición de la edad?"

El de orbes jade rió levemente mientras se levantaba, y aunque planeaba contestarle de nuevo, no estaba seguro de que poner. Si le daba la razón esto tal vez daba pie a muchas preguntas más.

Mako no quería eso.

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes blanquecinas, y el viento era más fuerte de la calma usual que el mar traía. El apoyó su barbilla contra la lana de su bufanda verde, empezando a caminar con Haru a su lado. Era extraño, pero después de unos días, Mako se sentía sorprendente mente más aliviado que antes. A pesar de que recordaba que no mucho había cambiado cuando empezaba a recorrer el camino a la escuela junto al de pelo oscuro.

Él llevaba en su mochila un paraguas por si la lluvia venía, después de todo el pronostico lo había anunciado de esa forma. Tal vez sea, tal vez no. Pero era mejor prevenir...

La ultima vez que lo compartieron, Mako aún estaba pensando y juntando pieza por pieza aquello que no quería aceptar. Aquello que terminó siendo verdad, al final de todo. Porque sabía que Haru no estaba pensando solo en él, en su confesión... en sus besos. De alguna forma dentro de su mente se había hecho la idea de que no era el primero para Haru. Y resultó ser verdad. Si continuaba pensándolo, solo haría que su gesto perdiera la compostura que tanto le costaba formar desde hacía poco tiempo.

-¿Makoto?

Rascó su mejilla, sin apartar la mirada hacía adelante. -¿Umm?

El morocho ajustó su agarre en la correa de su mochila, balanceando nuevamente sobre su hombro el peso de esta. Pudo sentir la indecisión de él a medida que los segundos pasaban y los pasos continuaban su camino. El más alto quiso animarle a hablar, pero eso sin duda era algo que solo funcionaba con sus hermanos pequeños. Haru era una persona completamente distinta... que tenia su propio ritmo y tiempos. Y había decidido que sería paciente solo por él.

-...No. Nada.

Mordió su mejilla interna levemente, reprimiendo una queja. ¿Por que? Pero si quería saberlo. Quería, quería, quería. Ah, estaba demasiado curioso... Por favor...

Si hacia algo ahora seria desconsiderado. A pesar de que lo ansiaba... estaba conteniéndose a si mismo de una forma descomunal. Él no era de esos que tomarían las cosas a la fuerza, o mejor dicho, seria de los que lo intentan no hacer por todos los medios. Aunque ya falló dos veces en el pasado. Y ambas tenían de culpa el nombre de su acompañante.

¿Acaso Haru quería actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido hasta ahora? ¿Estaba demasiado dolido o perplejo como para intentar caminar hacia adelante? Era como si estuviera... intentando detener el tiempo. Esa era la única conclusión a la que Mako pudo llegar después de ver sus acciones, sus palabras ocultas y el fantasma de esos deseos que no puede cumplir.

Era como una cadena que apresaba a ambos, como si estuvieran atadas a sus manos y piernas, conjuntas y combinadas, entonces, cada vez que uno de ellos se intentara mover... lastimaría al otro. No había considerado cuantas heridas podía tener hasta que ya no resistiera más.

Cuando la campana de la clase sonó, fue legítimamente una de las pocas veces que se desconectó del mundo completamente. Pero no solamente de su presente y su situación... sino incluso también de las clases que para él nunca habían sido aburridas o densas. Pero ahora... ahora eran tan irrelevantes.

Fijó su vista en el reloj enorme encima del pizarrón: agujas doradas recorriendo los números pintados en azul contrastando con el blanco fondo y bordes del mismo color oro. El murmureo de sus compañeros solo hacia el tiempo más rápido... distante. Su cabeza empezó a hacer un poco de eco, su boca se sentía un poco seca... sus ojos decaídos. Apenas pudo escuchar la campana final y una mano que tocaba la suya sobre el escritorio. Era increíblemente fría, y al principio le asustó, dando un pequeño saltito en su banco. Giró la cabeza para encontrar al morocho con un gesto de preocupación.

-Ven. -murmuró finalmente.

Él asintió, incapaz de negarse, sea lo que sea, la hora había terminado y el primer descanso había llegado. Apoyó sus manos sobre la silla y ahí fue cuando sus piernas fallaron, tropezando y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Algunos de los chicos que aun seguían dentro del salón se acercaron a ellos.

-H-Hey, ¿Te sientes mal, Tachibana?

El castaño colocó su mano sobre sus parpados, sintiendo sus dedos tibios. Pero cuando Haru apoyó su mano sobre su frente, lo sintió helado.

-Tienes fiebre

Una de las chicas que sostenía los papeles del profesor, exclamó: -Debe ir a la enfermería. Nanase-kun, por favor te lo encargo.

Mako no recordaba muy bien los detalles de aquella hora de tarde, era más bien una nube borrosa en su memoria, no más que recordar cada paso lento que daba para llegar a determinado lugar. Y también recordaba el murmuro del pelinegro cerca de su oído, preguntándole cada dos por tres si aun podía caminar. Él simplemente se limitaba asentir, mientras hacia el esfuerzo de no poner tanto peso sobre el hombro que lo sostenía. Solo cuando apoyó su cabeza sobre la fría seda de la almohada de la enfermería, encontró que su situación no era tan buena. Tenia un poco de miedo a abrir los ojos y volver a sentir el mareo y ver aquello nublando su vista, así que decidió no volver a hacerlo por un rato. Fue por eso que la enfermera asumió que él ya estaba dormido, pero no era así.

La mujer de suave tono continuaba hablando, a lo que Mako concluyó, posiblemente se trataba de Haru.

El de orbes verdes sintió algo presionarle su brazo y luego destensarse como si aire hubiera sido liberado.

-Su presión es bastante baja. Solo es un caso de anemia...Umm...¿Nanase?

-¿Si?- Escuchar su voz trajo un repentino alivio, ya que sonaba que estaba muy cerca de la cama donde el estaba acostado y no entendía porque, pero sin duda le hacia sentir mejor.

-Es un pequeño caso de anemia, ¿ha sucedido antes?

Unos segundos pasaron. -...Si.

-Puede ser por cansancio o puede ser por falta de alimentación. ¿Practica algun deporte? -Haru respondió con un simple "natación". -Hmm, ya veo. Mejor que lo dejemos dormir por ahora, cuando despierte tu también debes recordarle que se cuide. No es extraño que un chico tan grande de contextura sea , de hecho, débil en cuanto a la salud... Pero solo se trata de sobre esfuerzo, supongo.

Con los ojos cerrados el mareo era leve, pero no quería decir que era inexistente. El sueño empezaba a ganarle. A pesar de que había dormido la noche anterior...y la previa. Al menos lo suficiente. Y tal vez no había comido mucho debido a falta de apetito, y su madre no lo notó ya que siempre compartía las porciones con sus hermanitos.

De alguna forma empezaba a tener sentido.

-Deberías volver a tu clase. -La mujer le sugirió con tono suave.

No hubo respuesta, pero el castaño sintió la manta era extendida sobre él delicadamente, abrigándolo de forma acogedora. Ah, le hubiera gustado poder abrir la boca y decirle que no se fuera... Y cuando abrió sus ojos levemente solo pudo ver la espalda de Haru antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando despertó la siguiente vez se sintió como haber nacido nuevamente. Al principio, mientras abría sus ojos y pestañeaba varias veces, aun seguía confuso de no reconocer exactamente esta como su habitación. El techo blanquecino y las luces brillantes blancas no eran familiares. Ni tampoco las mantas pesadas sobre si y la almohada que sostenía su cabeza. Mako giró su cabeza algo perdido, y encontró el rostro de la enfermera.

-¿Como estas?

La mujer estaba en sus cuarenta, de espaldas cargadas pero poco notables mientras se estiraba sobre la silla del escritorio en el que parecía estar escribiendo previamente. Ella tenía cabello lacio por sus hombros, negro como la pes. Sus ojos del mismo color le miraron con curiosidad.

Tardó un momento en responder, y cuando lo hizo, sintió la sequedad en su garganta.

-...Mejor.

Ella le sonrió, y le aclaró que aunque no tenia que recordarselo, siendo que ya tenia la edad suficiente para entender las consecuencias de sobre esforzarse. Èl no entendió (no a la mujer, sino su situación, siendo que su mañana había sido normal y no había sentido ningún tipo de malestar.

-¿Regresarás a las clases? La campana del segundo descanso está por sonar...

El sonido le siguió unos segundos después, confirmando completamente sus palabras. Él aún seguía confundido, y además acababa de darse cuenta de que durmió más de tres horas en el horario escolar. Se sentó sobre la cama y sobó con fuerza sus ojos.

-Esta vez, -Farfulló ella con la vista en sus papeles- no llamaré a tu padres, pero el reglamento de la escuela me obligará si vuelve a suceder una vez más. -Extendió una sonrisa hacía él, mientras ladeaba la cabeza. -No quieres preocupar a tus padres, ¿verdad? Así que cuidate.

Makoto asintió en silencio, mientras apretujaba las sabanas dispuesto a salir de la cama en cualquier momento, pero no encontraba la voluntad suficiente. Tal vez aún estaba cansado, pero quedarse aquí por mas tiempo preocuparía a mas de una persona. Cuando apoyó sus pies en el suelo y se agachó para buscar sus zapatos, la puerta de la habitación se corrió con algo de brusquedad. Ambos llevaron la mirada al morocho de gesto impasible.

Haru fijo la vista en él, haciendo que hiciera una especie de respingo silencioso.

-¿Como te sientes?

-A-Ah estoy bien.

No había metido ni un pie dentro de la habitación, sino que quedó exactamente en el lugar que estaba al abrir la puerta, lo que le dio a pensar al castaño que se trataba de un simple "vengo a buscarte y no tengo intenciones de quedarme mas aquí.". Acató lo que creyó, sería su deseo y colocó sus zapato rápidamente, poniéndose de pie con tal rapidez que pudo sentir un leve mareo aun. Sacudió la cabeza para comprobar de que no sucedía de nuevo. Ambos hicieron una leve reverencia a la mujer antes de retirarse de la sala de enfermería.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo blanquecino, ahora un poco mas vacío debido a que la mayor parte del alumnado se encontraba en el patio. Se limitó a mirar al frente, cuando ambos caminaban hombro a hombro sin compartir una palabra.  
De nuevo como al principio. Cuando lo miró de reojo, finalmente notó que Haru tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta del uniforme. Ahora que lo pensaba hacia un poco de frio pero...

-¿Quieres almorzar en el salón?- preguntó el morocho mientras se adelantaba un poco para abrir la puerta del salón en donde apenas había unos dos o tres chicos mas.  
A decir verdad Mako estaba lejos de tener apetito, pero sintió que el mas bajo no le dejaría después de semejante escena. Enmarcó una sonrisa y asintió. Se acercó a su mesa y abrió su bolso para buscar su caja de bento. Haru estaba a unos pasos, en silencio.

El de orbes verdes detuvo el trayecto de sus manos por un momento, analizando los libros y cuadernos en su mochila. Por un momento creyó que algo faltaba, pero no podía ser verdad. Volvió a moverse y tomó la caja perfectamente sellada por su madre en la mañana. La tomó, apoyándola sobre la mesa y corrió su silla para poder sentarse. El otro le imitó con cierta parsimonia, mientras quedaba a su lado. No parecía tener nada que comer, así que estaba decidido a como siempre, convidarle de lo suyo, mas Haru le rechazó enseguida.

-No tengo hambre. Pero tu deberías comer.

Mako miró la mesa ajena con cierta desilusión y regresó la vista a su comida. Seria mas difícil de esta forma, pues el de pelo negro seguro pretendía que iba a comer todo. Abrió la tapa de la pequeña caja y el aroma invadió sus fosas nasales enseguida. Las preparaciones de su madre siempre serian de su agrado, pero su estomago se sentía débil y un tanto despreciativo.

Ignoró eso y se concentró en su tarea de probar. Al principio pensó que sería mas desagradable pero de hecho fue bastante bueno, lo cual ciertamente confirmó que en verdad estaba hambriento. Hubiera continuado sino fuera que notó el peso de la mirada ajena del otro lado... Haru tenía sus brazos y cabeza apoyados sobre la mesa de madera, sin ningún gesto en especial.

Ambos eran demasiado agudos como para poder ignorar la presencia del otro, y el pelinegro giró la cabeza hacia la ventana tan pronto se dio cuenta de que Mako no continuaba comiendo.

-¿...Te encuentras bien?

Fue un murmuro acoplado por Mako preguntándole lo mismo a la vez. Unos segundos y el castaño soltó una risita.

-Yo lo estoy...¿Que hay de ti?

No contestó, pero tal vez significaba que en realidad no había nada que destacar. Normal estaría simplemente bien y aceptable como una respuesta, pero no la hubo. Mako llevó a su boca un poco de arroz, deleitándose por el sabor salado sobre su lengua. Vio los pies del nadador de freestyle agitarse levemente debajo de su mesa, sin aun haber movido su cabeza de la posición en la que estaba. Esa clase de movimientos solo podía significar una cosa. Había algo que Haru no estaba diciendo, y aunque Mako quería estar dispuesto a disuadirlo para que hable, lo pensó dos veces.

Cuando llegó a la mitad de su caja, decidió que era suficiente para detenerse. Tomó la tapa nuevamente, y la cerró con cuidado. El otro no dejó pasar el sonido y se levantó para mirarle.

Otra vez nuevamente el más alto sintió su mirada clavada en él con cada movimiento, como si estuviera analizando su siguiente acción. Intentó hacer parecer que no lo notó, y guardó la caja de bento en su mochila.

¿Por que ahora de repente algo como esto era tan incomodo? Cuando en realidad estaba acostumbrado -y aliviado- de que Haru siempre estuviera a su lado preocupándose por él. Tal vez era porque antes llegó a pensar que no fue así del todo. Porque cuando terminó de consumir hasta la ultima pista del comportamiento ajeno y de su entorno, llegó a la conclusión de que él no era la primera prioridad en su vida así como Mako lo sentía hacia él. Y le dolió. No solo por el hecho de que era otra persona completamente diferente con la que no tenía comparación, sino porque en algun momento de su vida dejó, en cierta forma, las cosas pasaran como si nada, creyendo que de alguna forma continuaría siempre igual. E irónicamente fue Makoto él que (quiso cambiar) cambió todo. Rozó con sus dedos la tela verdusca de su bolso. Detuvo su trayecto en uno de los bolsillos, y quedó pensando por unos segundos. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?

Aún quedaba un poco de tiempo del recreo, y su cabeza luego de la comida estaba empezando a cobrar un poco mas de luz y rapidez para pensar. Entonces vino como un chispazo; si, tenia que revisar su teléfono. No le había contestado a Momoe desde el primer periodo de clases, y tal vez estaba extrañada por la repentina ausencia en sus mensajes. Se agachó un poco para buscarlo, y un estruendo se escuchó desde la puerta del salón, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

La duda se disipó cuando se vio el rostro alegre del rubio arrastrando sin preocupación a su compañero dentro de su salón. Los dos kouhais se pararon en frente de Mako y Haru, saludándoles. Al segundo, Nagisa se arrojaba sobre la espalda del castaño chillando.

-¿Estas bien, Mako-chan? Me preocupé cuando no te vi en el primer periodo y Haru-chan dijo que estabas en la enfermería.

-S-Solo fue cansancio... No pude dormir muy bien anoche.- Tartamudear era una de las cosas que indicaba cuando mentía... y es que en realidad no eran mas que mentiras blancas, pero sintió sin duda que Haru detectó la falsedad en sus palabras.

-Me pregunto si el entrenamiento podrá ser hoy...-Rei comentó mirando hacia el ventanal, y los otros dos le imitaron.

El cielo estaba oscuro, lo cual no era una buena señal. Aunque a veces podía pasar y simplemente llover por la noche. No era común, pero tampoco imposible.

-Ah, -El rubio exclamó.-Gou-chan quería decirnos algo, ¿verdad?- miró al peliazul y este asintió con firmeza. Mako estaba curioso.

-¿sobre qué?

-Pues deberíamos ir antes de que acabe el receso...-sugirió el de anteojos. Solo se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Mako se levantó del banco.

Nagisa se agachó un poco a donde estaba el morocho sentado -¿no vendrás, Haru-chan?

Aunque sabía que no era una pregunta, respondió :-No.

-Ehhh, ¡No digas eso! ¡Vamos! ¡Después de todo las practicas te conciernen también! -El de hebras doradas empezó a estirarle del brazo, a lo que el otro no ponía ninguna resistencia. -Mako-chaaan, dile...!

El más alto miró a los dos por un momento y rascó su cabeza. El de ojos azules no parecía con la emoción suficiente para siquiera moverse de su asiento. No era algo importante después de todo, sino quería. -S-Si quiere quedarse entonces no hay problema.

El joven más enérgico del grupo detuvo el vaivén con su senpai pero no soltó su agarre mientras miraba a Makoto. Luego, lo soltó con calma.

-Pues supongo que si... aunque quería que Haru-chan viniera.- Hizo un puchero.

-Deberíamos darnos prisa antes de que termine el receso. -Apresuró Rei para distraerlo, lo cual funcionó.

-¡Mako-chan, Rei-chan , vamos!

Fueron hacía la puerta con velocidad, y en una ultima mirada observó a Haru apoyado sobre su escritorio con la vista hacia la ventana. Recorrieron con velocidad por los pasillos, guiados por Nagisa que aseguraba saber donde se encontraba la menor. Tenía razón, pues cerca de la entrada del patio secundario estaba la pelirroja acompañada por la amiga. Ambas sostenían cantidad de papeles en sus manos y sonrieron hacia los que se les acercaban.

-¡Ah, chicos!- volcó su sonrisa levemente. -¿Y Haruka-senpai...?

Antes de que el rubio contestara, Mako habló:-Se ha quedado en el salón. ¿Para que nos has llamado?

Ella infló sus cachetes. -A pesar de que esperaba que vinieran todos, hmm. - Le extendió una carpeta a Hanamura y volvió la atención a ellos- Verán, el clima hoy no parece muy favorable, ¿verdad?

La expectativa de los tres miembros bajó un poco al escuchar sus palabras. -¿No habrá practicas hoy?- Lloriqueó Nagisa por adelantado.

Gou Sacudió su mano libre. -No,no. Tendremos practica. Y no importa si llueve~

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

-He hablado con sensei hoy y con el capitán Mikoshiba, y hemos acordado las practicas en conjunto con Samezuka hoy, ¡así que como es bajo techo estará bien!

Los kouhais recuperaron su emoción nuevamente. -¡Ok!

-Asegúrense de esperar a la salida de clases lo más rápido que puedan, tenemos un camino un poco largo pero llegaremos bien~ Además sería un poco más difícil si nos agarra la lluvia, umm... -Miró a Hana y sonrió.

-¡Supongo que será cuestión de suerte!- contestó la castaña con premura. -Terminemos con esto, Gou-chan, antes del final del recreo...

La pelirroja chilló "Kou, no Gou" pero asintió. -¡Nos vemos luego, chicos!

Los tres fueron dejados atrás por las chicas, hasta que las campanas sonaron anunciando el final del descanso.

-Volveremos a clases, Mako-chan ve a decirle a Haru-chan sobre las practicas! Podremos ver a Rin, seguro se pondrá feliz~ - El de ojos fucsia tomó al peliazul y se lo llevó a toda prisa, ignorando sus quejas.

Mako no se movió ni un centímetro por unos cuantos segundos. Por un momento lo había olvidado. Ah si, había olvidado por completo la situación en la que se encontraban. Completamente.

Dudaba que algo como felicidad pudiera ser lo primero que sintiera al ver a Rin. Y no pensaba solo de Haru. Él también. Caminó de nuevo hacía el salón, y tomó asiento rápidamente.

Durante la clase, no puedo hablar con él, tal vez más que decidido al estudio sino al esquivar el momento. Esto no era algo muy bueno.

Cuando el timbre del final de las clases se anunciaron, la presión en el pecho de Mako solo se había incrementado, como si sus latidos estuvieran tomándole mas trabajo que de costumbre. Tomó su mochila y la puso al hombro, imitado por su compañero, que luego le siguió mientras salían del salón. A medida que se acercaban al pasillo principal, los pasos parecían resonar con más fuerza, y la indecisión del castaño solo le estaba haciendo mas difícil de moverse. Cuando llegan al pasillo general, donde doblaban siempre a la izquierda para ir a los vestidores de la piscina, Mako gira sus pies hacia la derecha y continua, esperando que el otro le siguiera. Y lo hizo, pues a su espalda sintió su presencia quemandole con la mirada. Ese "¿a donde estamos yendo?" que él no formuló. Al llegar a la salida de la escuela no hay más que decir, y entiende que con su agudo sentido tal vez ya lo comprendió de hace rato.

-¿Estas emocionado, Haru-chan? ¡Podremos ver a Rin-chan de nuevo!

La caminata para dirigirse a Samezuka no fue tan fácil tampoco. Pero sino fuera por esos kouhai ruidosos (especialmente Kou y Nagisa) que tenían, hubiera sido mas complicado. Ellos tres iban por delante, y Mako, sin poder convencerse a si mismo de que tenia permitido adelantarse un poco más, se mantuvo al lado del morocho que no emitió ninguna palabra.

El cielo relampagueó por un segundo, y fue lo que hizo que los demás decidieran apurar el paso.

-Ahh, esto no se ve bien...-comentó Kou mientras elevaba su cabeza al cielo. - Solo falta un poco.

Y suspiraron levemente cuando vieron las puertas de Samezuka extenderse ante ellos, aunque no todos suspiraron de alivio. El castaño empezó a reducir su caminata, no a propósito sin embargo, mientras acomodaba sus pensamientos. Miró a Haru que aún mantenía su mirada al frente. No parecía movido en ningún sentido, pero se había alineado al paso de él.

¿Y si tal vez... Mako lo estaba pensando demasiado? Sino era tan grave como él lo sentía, y Haru estaba bien con todo esto mientras pudiera seguir nadando? Torció su boca levemente.

-...Hay algo...

Pestañeó. -¿Q-Qué?

Estaban a unos veinte o treinta metros del gran instituto, cargando con calma sus bolsos deportivos y un tono alegre. Los otros dos atrás parecían estar apartados, en otro mundo.

Le llevó un momento reanudar su frase, como si estuviera analizando como completarla. Una vez más Mako no podía hablar por él, siendo que no tenía la menor idea. O mejor dicho si lo hacía, pero su razón estaba nublada por otras cosas.

-Toma...

En su mano derecha extendió el aparato de color claro, haciendo que Makoto se detuviera completamente de su caminata. Esperó el eterno momento hasta que él tomó el teléfono en sus manos.

Claro, eso era. Eso era lo que faltaba en su bolso esta tarde,¿verdad? No se había dado cuenta de que su teléfono móvil no estaba ahí...¿Desde cuando...?¿desde cuando Haru lo tuvo con él...?

Antes de poder preguntárselo, sintió como una gota fría tocaba el dorso de su mano, y empezaba a expandirse más y más.

-¡Vamos!- gritó Nagisa a los dos, indicándoles que terminaran la distancia más rápido ahora que la lluvia había llegado. Haru lo acató, y se fue corriendo antes que él. No solo sería por la lluvia, sino también por el hecho de que no enfrentaría a Makoto, después de todo.

Luego reacciona, y empieza a correr de la misma forma, con el teléfono aún en su mano.

Cuando llegan a los vestidores, el capitán les dio la bienvenida con total energía y dedicación (sobretodo hacia la pelirroja). Ella no se salva de quedarse charlando con él mientras los demás van a los cambiadores. Una vez que la puerta principal se cierra, todos empiezan a sacar sus cosas y cambiarse de ropa a su equipo.

Mako se aparta en una esquina, apoyando su mano en un estante,y abriendo su teléfono. La pantalla no anunciaba ningún mensaje nuevo, pero aún no estaba tranquilo con todo esto. ¿Fue después de que fue a la enfermería? Es obvio que lo tomó cuando él no estaba ahí. ¿Pero por que no se lo devolvió hasta ahora?

No quería sacar conclusiones sin analizar las cosas primero, pero cuando abrió la bandeja de mensajes encontró mensajes que sin duda no había leído.

"¿Como estas? Estoy un poco aburrida en el conservatorio ;-; " "Heeey, ¿hola?" "Jeje... lo siento. Si.. soy bastante molesta... vv"

Todos eran de Momoe y no recordaba haberlos visto antes, sin mencionar que no los respondió. Ahora sin duda no sabía que pensar. Más que nada por el hecho de que revisó sus mensajes, o por el hecho de que no era alguien conocida para Haru.

-¿Están listos?

-Si...

Las instalaciones de Samezuka eran gloriosas, enormes y hermosas. Parecía un lugar para albergar muchísima mas gente, pero apenas y ocupaba la mitad de lo que podía. Mako observó a los que ya estaban previamente nadando. Moviéndose con gracia dentro del agua, sin miedo a nada, la rapidez y efectividad. La precisión y calidad del deporte que realizaban. No era como si le preocupara algo así... sino estuviera aferrado a admirar personas superiores a él no estaría donde esta hoy.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontró analizando con la mirada por todo el lugar en busca de Rin. No le costó mucho sin embargo, hasta divisar del otro lado de la piscina al pelirrojo perseguido por uno más bajo.

No sabía que hacer, ni como reaccionar. Tal vez quería salir corriendo, tal vez quería permanecer ahí, invisible observando todo. Pero nada de esto sucedió. Los demás tal vez no se daban cuenta, pero el aire había cambiado para él. Ellos dos se enfrentaron como si nadie más estuviera. El gesto de Haru no cambió. Pero el brillo en sus ojos era el inconfundible rastro de la pasión en sus acciones. Cuando Nagisa sugirió una competencia entre ellos dos, ninguno pareció contrariar.

A medida que los veía caminar hacia las lineas de la piscina, sentía cada vez mas como se iba. A pesar de que intentó convencerse de que no era así.

El amor no se desvanece de un día para el otro.

Cuando se arrojaron al agua un rastro majestuoso de agua adornó el aire por unos segundos hasta volver a caer por la gravedad. Mako vio sus manos extenderse con armonía, sus piernas sacudirse para el impulso, sus cabezas girando una y otra vez en busca de aire. Pero sobretodo, reconoció el equilibrio de una perfecta sincronía entre ellos cuando nadaban, algo que no se podía comparar.

Su corazón se hizo pedazos en cuestión de segundos. Quería que se acabara de una vez. Que terminara rápidamente y con brusquedad.

Bajó la cabeza en los últimos segundos y escuchó las exclamaciones del rubio. -¿Lo has visto Mako-chan? ¡Ha sido genial!

El castaño sonrió. -Si, sin duda.

-Rin-san ha ganado por poco...

-¿uh?

Vio a Rin salir de la piscina con una sonrisa en su rostro, miró a Haru desde arriba y le dio la espalda para irse. Pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos desaparecer levemente, y sus labios caer en un resuello invisible. Mako sabe que tiene que ir a extender su mano para ayudarlo a salir. Pero sus pies quedan clavados en el concreto, al igual que su mueca. El morocho no parece pensarlo mucho, pues solo se mantiene a flote cerca del borde. Si pasaba un poco más de tiempo, los demás se darían cuenta. Es por eso que Mako decide moverse primero antes de perder la razón.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

-¿Eh, Makoto-senpai, a donde...?- Rei no pudo terminar su oración cuando el más alto ya le había dado la espalda completamente.

¿Que era esa sensación? Era dolorosa, pesada. Pérfida... Unas ganas de llorar pero trabadas en su garganta que le dejaban sin voz. Enojo..._ Irritación._ Makoto estaba _irritado _por todo esto. Molesto por el atrevimiento que tuvieron aquellos dos de tomarse las cosas como si nada hubiera sucedido. Y sobretodo por mantener el mismo gesto a pesar de que en el agua no era lo mismo. Haru estaba siendo dejado atrás y lo comprendía bien. Pero Mako no lo entendía. No entendía porque aún seguía aferrado a él.

El amor no se va de un día para el otro.

Cuando entró por el pasillo camino hacía los vestidores, apoyó su espalda sobre una de las paredes de mármol rojizos. Inspiró y espiró varias veces, con toda la calma que tuvo el valor de armar. Pero escuchar su voz no sirvió para su completo alivio.

-Senpai... estos últimos días estuviste muy... disperso. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Mako estiró un poco su cuello y vio del otro lado de la pared a los dos chicos. El pelirrojo estaba sentado sobre el banco, con una toalla sobre su cabello. El otro, de cabello grisáceo, se mantenía de pie frente a él, con las manos detrás de su espalda.

Rin se levantó y se acercó a los lockers, abriendo uno con prisa. El más bajo continuó en el mismo lugar que antes, aún mirando hacía el banco donde él ya no estaba.

-¿Podría ser...Nanase-

Un golpe seco cerró el locker con la suficiente fuerza con la que podría haberlo roto. El de pelo gris respingó y giró la vista hacía Rin.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

El menor empezó a balbucear, sin decir nada en concreto en realidad. No parecía estar seguro de que responder. Un momento de silencio pesado les rodeó y Makoto empezó a considerar que era buen momento para irse, siendo que espiar en conversaciones ajenas no debería ser lo suyo. Ademas esto solo lo estaba haciendo más inseguro que antes.

Pero antes de que se moviera, el pelirrojo murmuró: -¿No recuerdas algo del...festejo de Samezuka?

-¿Eh? ¿El de la semana pasada? A decir verdad...no mucho.

Escuchó a Rin chasquear su lengua.

No conocía el nombre de ese chico de cabello gris, pero desde que volvió a ver a Rin en las practicas o torneos, él siempre estaba a su lado. Sorprendentemente la conversación se desvió completamente de Haru, y esto, solo hacia que la irritación de Mako subiera. Pero concentrado en esto no se dio cuenta de que Rin había empezado a retomar el camino, y terminó enfrentándose con él al girar el pasillo. Ahí estaba ese gesto de sorpresa que rápidamente fue reemplazado por uno inexpresivo y frío hacía él. Su cabello y ojos carmín eran lo único cálido en su apariencia.

No lo pensó dos veces. De hecho ni siquiera lo pensó una vez. Antes de que Rin dijera algo, Mako se adelantó.

-¿Tienes... un momento para hablar?

La lluvia había menguado casi completamente cuando ellos dos salieron del gimnasio deportivo de Samezuka. Rin mantuvo las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba delante de él, y el castaño terminaba de colocarse la chaqueta que buscó. Afuera el clima era bastante fresco, a pesar de todo. Y él aún no había tenido la posibilidad de tocar el agua.

El pelirrojo llevó sus manos hacía una de las maquinas expendedoras y le ofreció una de las latas de soda que obtuvo. Mako la aceptó sin dudar mucho. Se sentó en el banco frente a las maquinas, y la abrió con lentitud, tomando y dejando que el frío liquido recorriera su garganta y aliviandole en cierta forma. El de orbes rojizas le imitó, pero de pie.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasa?

Mako bajó la cabeza, una ves más atacado por la indecisión. En verdad debía dejar de actuar por impulso cuando no estaba seguro de que hacer. Su irritación solo empezaba a crecer más, pero esta... no tenia dueño ni destinatario.

El pelirrojo rascó su nuca y frunció el ceño. -No estoy seguro de a que viene esto, pero si vienes a recriminarme algo-

-¿recriminar?- El de orbes verdes repitió, perplejo.

Rin tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, girando la mirada hacía otro lado. -¿Haru... te ha dicho... algo?- Murmuró.

Dudó si responder con total sinceridad. No había sido como si_ le hubiera dicho, _sino más bien un lo _comprendí por mi mismo._ Había sido más bien como una adivinanza, ya que no había forma de que hubiera hablado.

El castaño asintió levemente y se puso de pie. -No vine a recriminarte nada...después de todo no es mi asunto...- su tono de voz fue bajando a medida que se daba cuenta de su, estúpida acción previa.

-¿Recuerdas ese día, durante la secundaria baja...el que cancelaron el entrenamiento por la gran tormenta...?- Mako, sorprendido, no se atrevió a interrumpirle. Simplemente mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Rin, quien miraba hacia el suelo.-Haru llegó empapado de pies a cabeza luego de haber corrido descaradamente por el parque... Y tu fuisteis detrás de él y lo trajiste... Cuando fuimos a los vestidores tomaste la toalla y empezaste a secar su cabello... Nagisa y yo los miramos a la distancia del otro lado. A pesar de que seguías mas mojado que Haru en ningún momento dejaste de prestarle atención a el... y Haru solo... miraba de reojo hasta que se dio cuenta de que tu tenias que secarte, y te apartó la toalla de un manotazo.  
Mako estaba sin palabras. No entendía a que se debía este recuento de algo que, obviamente no había olvidado, pero que no creyó que otra persona recordaría además de él.

-L-Lo recuerdo...-respondió finalmente.

-Creo que ambos sabemos que es tu asunto desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Incluso antes de habernos conocido.

Las mejillas del más alto se colorearon levemente de color carmín. -¡R-Rin!

-¿Uh?

Apretó la lata de metal entre sus dos manos con nerviosismo. De alguna forma, su irritación estaba empezando a irse. De alguna forma empezaba a entender que las palabras eran importantes.

-Yo...hace poco entendí que...en verdad _estoy enamorado de Haru_...

Apartó la mirada.

-¿Y por que no se lo dices?

-¿...eh?

Rin arrojó la lata en el tacho de basura y emprendió camino hacía la puerta. -Como puedes decir cosas tan vergonzosas como esas a otra persona... solo necesitas decircelo a él...

Dejó a Mako atrás, congelado en sus pensamientos. _"Pero... pero yo se lo dije...¿verdad?" _No con palabras, sin embargo. Si con acciones. Entonces... ¿No era esa la forma...?¿No era suficiente...?

¿No lo era?

Cuando regresó a los vestidores, tomó su teléfono. Leyó el mensaje que había llegado. "¿Cómo estas? :)"

_-Confundido..._

-x-

* * *

**A/N: **YOAHHOOOOOOOHO (? Holaa a todos ;w; aquí Kei ~ Esto me costó años ;A; (pff bueno no, solo en realidad como 4 días pero es que juntè dos capitulos en uno porque me senti muy cruel por tardar tanto en hacer update ;A; espero que lo hayan disfrutado lalala personalmente estoy feliz ahora! Gracias por todos los mensajes de aliento que me dieron ;-; soy feliz porque me siguieron apoyando a pesar de todo... (ojo porque son las 4 y me pongo emocional ;A;) bueno... ahora intentando subir esto desde una tablet ORZ agradezco a **Tewi** por ser mi hermosa beta reader! Y reirse de mis errores a más no poder (no conoces el sufrimiento de escribir en un celular \\¬_¬) emm bueno okaaay, espero se hayan sorprendido al leer que decia mas de 6k xDD hasta yo me sorprendí o_o

en otras noticias, umm ah si! La semana que viene estaré yendo de viaje a un lugar donde ni internet ahi ;_; pero aprovechare ese breve momento de calma para escribir en papel lalala (o, en su defecto, ver todo el anime que pueda) Aaaaalguien lee el manga **watashi ni xx shinasai? **LO AMO y estoy al dia tambien asdjhsda justo en la mejor parte terminó ;A; ademas del manga de Kagerou Days... grrrr

emmmmmmm bueno no se que más escribir ;u; ah si, intentaré hacer mini drabbles o algo que sea dulzon de makoharu para quitarles el sabor amargo de este fic xD esperenlo con ansia (y si tienen sugerencias oh dios, seran tan bien aceptadas, ando escaso de ideas!)

eeeeee nada mas que decir, espero poder leerles prontito , sip? :3 dejenme un review porque Kei se ha quedado hasta la madrugada con Tewi escrbiendo esta cosa y encima ella se rió de mis errores :c (como el de "tomó su telefeneo" xd ok ese fue gracioso) emmm bueno, sin mas, me despido lalala

lean su yaoi, vean su anime, estudien para sus examenes D: y archiven online! *fin de la publicidad*

Nos leemos~  
Kei.


End file.
